Just Married
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark and John are force to get married by John's parents. They didn't want to at all. Now Mark and John have to go with the flow. M/M SLASH (Don't like..Don't read) (I'm going to use American Bad-ass Taker. And John in Thuganomics)(and different superstars even in this time)
1. Chapter 1

**Mark and John are force to get married by John's parents. They didn't want to at all. Now Mark and John have to go with the flow. M/M slash**

 **(I'm going to use American Bad-ass Taker. And John in Thuganomics)(and different superstars even in this time)**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

John is trying to tie his tie. He is getting angry by the second. He can't believe he has to do this. He is going to have marry someone he doesn't want to. He is angry but he must. John looks at the mirror. He breathes in and out. He looks at himself; he does like the tuxedo his parents brought for him.

The tux is a navy blue color. He didn't want a black color one. The blue navy can work for him.

The cars are parking around the place. He can hear the noises of the cars. He wishes he can jump into one and drive. He must go on with this plan.

"Hey John…" says Randy as he walks into his room. "How are you feeling?"

"Angry…" he answers back.

Randy laughs a little. He walks up to him; helping him with his tie.

"I could tell" Randy says.

"I just…don't want to get married…I already have a boyfriend."

"I know…but we all know…you two…woke up in the same bed"

John growls with anger. "That didn't happen"

Randy laughs more "I know…I know…but it is still funny"

John rolls his eyes. He thinks for while; wondering if he should marry him. He shakes those thoughts away. He already has a boyfriend. John thinks deep again. The man he is marrying is so handsome. He is built with muscle. John likes to stare at the man.

He didn't like the idea. When he told his boyfriend; he didn't react well. He did get angry at John. His boyfriend told him to not do it; but John had no chose. His parents told him he must; if not they are going to take everything away from him.

"Don't worry. You will only be married for three months." said Randy.

"OH…but that's a long time" groans John.

"I know…but it will go by real fast."

"I hope so…"

"Maybe this guy is the one for you" said Randy

"I don't think so. Dwayne is the one for me" said John "He is my boyfriend"

"But the guy is a handsome…" said Randy "He is so hot to look at"

John laughs a little. Randy is right; but he already has eyes for his boyfriend. Randy did help him with his anger by now. John feels more relax.

"Come on…the wedding will go by fast" said Randy "And then after three months you are free"

John smiles a little. "Okay…well…let's get this over with" says John

* * *

Mark is sitting down on a chair looking straight ahead. People are already gathering at this small wedding. They are mostly from John's side. He didn't want to invite any of his family but he did invite his friends.

He stands up and walks around the place. It is getting closer to the time. He has less than a minute to think. John's parents are sitting down with a smile. His dad gets up to wait for John.

Mark blinks a few times and growls.

"You okay…?" ask Glen

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"You look nervous"

"I think it's because I don't want to get married" said Mark.

"But you are. so at least act nice" said Steve

Mark rolls his eyes. He does have to act nice.

"Come on…it will be easy"

Mark nods and keeps walking a little. He stops at the altar and looks at the crowd. He then sees Dwayne staring at him with anger. Mark knows why he is mad. Mark shakes his hands as he turns away. He remains still as he looks down the aisle and sees John.

John is smiling a little. Mark can tell that he doesn't want to do it either. Mark tries his best to smile and stay happy. John's father lend out his arm. John took it and both start walking down the aisle. Mark eyes did widen as he sees them walk closer.

"He…looks so handsome" Mark whispers

"I heard that" said Glen

Mark groans and looks away for a bit. He looks back at John is now inches away from him. John's father gives him his hand. Mark didn't respond but he slowly reaches for John's hand. Cena Sr. smiles as he lets go of John. He walks back to his seat

Mark leads John up next to him. Both are staring into each other's eyes. Mark smiles first and John smiles right after him.

"You look…good" said Mark.

"Thank you…you do too"

Mark smiles wide as he turns them both towards the preacher. He says his lines; the felt like it went slow as John and Mark looks into each other. The priest ask Mark…do you take John to be your wedding husband?"

Mark says "I do…"

"John…do you take Mark..to be you wedded husband?"

John didn't answer right away. He thinks about leaving or saying no. He looks at Mark; who had a questioning look. John blinks a little.

"I do"

The preacher says "you are now wedded family. I now pronounce you man and husband…you may kiss your husband"

Mark slowly leans to John; and John remains still. Mark leans in closer and places his lips on John's.

John's eyes widen and he kisses back. Mark kiss is full with passion. John just give in and kisses him back. Mark is a good kisser; John can admit that.

Mark pulls away and smiles a little. John blinks a few times and leans in to kiss him again.

Dwayne stands up but was place down by Randy. The viper smile is really wide. The people are now cheering for the newly wed. All are happy; especially John's parents.

John leans back and smiles. "Wow…" he whispers

Mark smiles. John eyes widen and turn away. He can't believe he kisses him; he even went to kiss him again. Mark sighs knowing that John didn't want to kiss him back.

"Um…."

Mark lends out a hand for John. He takes it and both walk down.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More chapter to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

There is a party being held. Mark is sitting at the table while John is out on the dance floor hanging with his friends.

Mark licks his lips are he thinks about the kiss. He wonders if he is ever going to kiss John again. He wants too; he gets up but sits back down as he sees Dwayne walk up to John.

He stares at the two. He wonders if Dwayne going to do anything. He is right; Dwayne kisses John. He knows the whole thing about Dwayne. Mark even said that he didn't care if John still went out with Dwayne. Mark thinks a little; right now he doesn't want John to go out with him.

John leans back from the kiss with a small smile. Dwayne didn't kiss like Mark did.

"So…are you enjoying your party?" ask Dwayne

"Yes…I am" said John "Well…sort of"

"It would have been better if it was for us"

"Yes it would"

"Um…at the altar I saw you kiss Mark…"

"I had to kiss him…"

"Yes…but not a second time"

"I know…I was just….um…playing along"

Dwayne nods and says "Well…I don't want you kissing him…"

"But…he is my man…I mean husband" said John

"I know…don't kiss him in front of me" he says

John nods "Okay…I won't…plus I will only kiss you from now on"

Dwayne hugs closer to him.

The DJ turns on the lights and says "Alright…the newlywed couple step up to the dance floor"

Mark growls as he gets up from his chair and walks to the center. Dwayne groans as he lets go of John.

The younger guy walks to his husband. John stares into those green beautiful eyes.

"Time for ya'll to dance your wedding song"

I don't dance by Lee Brice starts playing. Mark lends out a hand and John takes it. Mark doesn't really know how to dance; nor does he ever want too.

Mark places his hand on John's waist while the other is holding John's hand. John places his other hand on Mark's shoulder. They both swayed looking into each other's eyes. John looks away once in a while. Mark does as well but both end up looking at each other. Mark twirls John around; spinning him round and round in circles. Mark brings John close as he laughs a little.

John smiles wide as he let the music and Mark lead him around the dance floor. The song finish and both start smiling.

The people start chanting "Kiss…kiss…kiss"

Dwayne was the only one who is not chanting. He doesn't want them to kiss again. He slowly breathes in and out; John's is going to have too anyway.

Mark brings John closer to him.

"My….husband…" Mark smiles.

John rolls his eyes. Mark leans in and kisses him. The people cheer. John kisses back as he wraps his arms around Mark's neck. He wants to feel more of the kiss; more of Mark.

He opens his eyes to see Dwayne. He leans back; thinking about what he did or thought about.

The Dj starts playing random music. People are going to the floor as Mark leads John to the table.

* * *

It is late at night. Mark helps John to Mark's house. John feels really tired; he can barely walk. Mark carries him bridal style and goes into their home.

"Whelp…this is my house" said Mark as he carries John.

"This is really nice" said John. "Um…you can put me down"

Mark did so and walks around the house. He went upstairs to his room. He smirks as he throws his jacket and takes off his shirt. He goes to bed. All he had on was pants. Mark didn't feel like changing but he must. The pants feel uncomfortable to sleep in. He goes up to change into a regular shirt and shorts. Mark stretches as he sits on the bed.

John walks by to see him lying down. He laughs a little. He thinks about sharing a room. John was about to go to the other room when he heard his parents yell. John freezes and blinks a little.

"Oh yeah…your parents wanted to stay with us…because their flight are going to be delayed" said Mark.

"They could stay at my house" said John.

"That's what I said but they want to be with you as much as possible" said Mark "I think"

"Oh…but is it okay with you…that they stay here"

"Why not…after all they are family"

John rolls his eyes. He knows they are married but not for real.

"Fine…"

"They can sleep in the guest room" said Mark.

"Okay…and me…"

"There's another guest room…if you want you can sleep there or with me" Mark smirks at the last part.

"I'll think about it"

He runs down the stairs and they are smiling.

"Hey…" said John.

"Sorry…John to disturb you…but we are going to stay here…" said Cena Sr.

"I know Mark told me…but you guys can stay at my place" John says

"We want to spend more time with you…and beside the flights are going to be delayed because of the storm"

John nods in understanding.

"Well…be my guest"

"Where's Mark…" ask his mom

"He…is umm…sleeping…he is really tired" said John.

His parents start walking up and go to the guest bedroom. John growls as he sees the other guest room. He is thinking about staying there but for some reason he wants to stay with Mark. The guest room does look empty and scary…well for him.

John shakes it off. "I'll stay with Mark"

"Goodnight…" said Cena Sr.

"Goodnight…"

John walks to the main room. Mark is still in the same position. He isn't sleeping; he is still awake.

He hears John coming in.

"Umm…we are going to have to share this room….I don't want to be alone" said John.

"Sure…" said Mark. He turns around laying his back to the bed. John grabs his extra clothes he brought and changes into them. He walks out and looks at the bed.

John grabs a few blankets and pillows and sets them on the floor. Mark notices.

"You can sleep up here with me…" said Mark.

"Um…no…"

"Come on…I won't let you sleep on the floor…it's not comfortable down there"

John groans as he picks up the blankets and pillows and places them back on the bed. He lays down facing away from Mark.

Mark smiles "See…"

"Okay…"

Minutes pass by and Mark is the first one to fall asleep. He is sleeping soundly. John turns around to stare at the man. He takes in the handsome features he has. He thinks about how this all happen. It happened so fast. It was a few weeks ago. John eyes starts falling; he fights to keep awake. He slowly gives up and falls to deep sleep.

A few weeks ago was when they first met and force to marry each other.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Few weeks ago**

It is raining hard outside. John just go home from his work. John is waiting on Dwayne, his boyfriend, but he didn't come by. He thinks it's because of the rain. The storm is pretty heavy today. It's been raining all day and still is raining all night.

He got a call from his parents that they will visit him. They will be home by the next day. He is worried; knowing how the storm is; he hopes they drive safe.

John looks at his phone. He has no signal; nothing but a big X. He watches TV to let time pass by. He is about to change but then the lights go out.

He growls as he stays in complete darkness. The house is all dark; he wonders if the whole time is. He goes to the window. The place is really dark; the only you can see are the lightening striking each time. The town seems so empty in the dark. The streets lights are down as well.

He hopes the lights will go on soon. He is also hoping for Dwayne to get here or call him. John gets the flashlight and turns it on. He searches for some candles; once he finds them; he turns them on.

John sits in the living with lit candles. John looks at his phone. It is getting close to ten o clock. John gives up; maybe Dwayne won't come by. He sighs as he lies on the couch just staring at the light of the candles.

Then there was a knock. John blinks a few times. He then smiles thinking that it is Dwayne.

"About time…" said John

He goes to open the door. He smiles but then stares in surprise. It wasn't Dwayne but it was a taller; big man.

John didn't say anything at first. The man was the first to speak.

"Hey…I'm sorry…to bother you…" he breathes in and out. It's like he has been running for a while.

John takes a good look at him. The man is soaking wet by the rain. The bandana is over his head; and he large arms are covered with tattoos. John gets another look at the man's face. Those green eyes of his are glowing. John blinks a few times. He hears his voice; his strong powerful voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you…but my truck broke down…"

John didn't move yet.

"I was wondering if you can come help me…or let me stay till the storm cools down"

The thunder roars making a loud noise. John jumps back by the noise. The lightning strikes really bright. He thinks for a while. He decides that he is not going to help him; not in this weather.

"You can stay here till the storm goes by" said John

"Oh thank you…"

John stands aside to let the man go by. He closes the door.

"Um…wait here" said John. He runs up to get a towel but gets the flashlight first. He runs to the man and gives him the towel.

"Thanks" he says as he takes it. John thinks for a while. The big man tries to dry himself. He removes his jacket. The water dripping from his jacket to the floor. "I'm sorry…The water is all over this spot"

"Don't worry…I'll clean it later" said John.

The man nods and dries himself. The man's jeans are dripping water as well.

"Oh…I'm Mark Calaway" he says as he lends out a hand.

"John Cena…."

"Thank you…for this"

"No problem"

Mark starts shivering.

"You need to take off the wet clothes…so you don't catch a fever" says John

"I…don't have extra set of clothes…"

John thinks for a while. "Umm…follow me" John grabs a few candles.

Mark did as they head upstairs. John leads the man to his room and to the shower. Mark looks back at John.

"Go ahead…" he says as he gives Mark the candle as he stayed with a flashlight. "And I'll look for some clothes…"

Mark nods. John goes to his closet. He used to wear shirts twice his size. He finds one basketball jersey. The shirt was too big for John and still is. John looks for some basketball shorts and finds them. He then places the clothes on the bed. He sighs as he walks down to pass some time.

The thunder is still roaring along with the lightning flashing. He sits down close to the candle. He just listens to the thunderstorm going.

Mark can barely see; the candles didn't light as much. Mark knows the lights went out. He washes himself and gets out.

He wraps a towel around his waist. He walks out with the candle with him. He sets it down and searches the room. He finds the clothes on the bed. He shrugs and puts them. Mark looks down to see the shorts are just above his knees. He grabs the shirt and puts it on. The jersey did feel comfortable; even though it's kind of tight.

He again shrugs it off. Mark gets the candle and walks down. He sees John sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. He sees him jump every time the thunder struck.

Mark walks up and sits across him.

"Thank you…again"

John smiles "No problem…you know those are the only clothes that are big enough that I can find"

"Don't worry…its good"

Mark stretches showing off his big muscle arms. John stares with awe. He slowly blinks and looks away.

They stood quiet for awhile. Mark looks around the place enjoying. The storm is still strong.

"So…" says Mark as he rubs his head. "The storm…is still the same…"

John nods and jumps by one thunder roar. Mark smiles.

"Umm…Mark…what happen to the truck…?" ask John

"I don't know…I think the battery went out" said Mark "I can't fix it now…with the storm and all…so I came here for help"

John nods in understanding.

"But…later I'll go fix it…and I'll leave your place"

"You can stay here for the night…until the storm goes away"

Mark raises his eyebrow in surprise. "Thanks..."

John shrugs it off. Mark takes in the younger man's features. He yawns as he stretches and John is staring at him wide eyes.

"The storm won't go away will it?" laughs Mark as he looks out the window.

"No…it's going to rain all night…maybe until the next day"

"Oh man…" growls Mark "I was heading home from work. The truck then stops right here in front of your house."

"Well…good thing because you might have to wait in the truck"

"That's true"

Mark laughs a little and John laughs along with him.

The time went by; it is now midnight. Mark rubs his eyes with his one hand. He is tired; but he is still waiting for the storm to go. John as well is tired. He looks at the big man; wondering if he should let him sleep on the bed.

"I'm tired…." Mark says as he yawns.

John nods "You can sleep in the guest room"

"Really…oh thanks" Mark says as he gets up. He feels a little weird with the clothes. John gets a candle and leads him up to the guest room. Mark steps in the room amaze by how it looks. He sees the bed and sits down.

"You know I owe ya" says Mark

"Oh don't worry…" says John "Goodnight…Mark"

"Goodnight John"

John closes the door and walks to his room. He goes to the restroom to wash up a little. He sees Mark clothes hanging. John takes them and takes them to dry. He goes back to his room and yawns. He yelps as a loud crack was heard by the thunder. He jumps into bed and covers himself. He can never get over the fear of thunderstorms. The storms always scared him for some reason; plus he never been in a storm this strong. John yelps again as he sees the big flash along with the roaring thunder. He hides under the blanket; curls up.

Mark is laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "He is so handsome…" Mark groans a little as he tries to shake away the thoughts. He is glad that John helped him out. The thunder strikes but Mark didn't move at all. He is use to the storms. He sits up and takes off the jersey. He stretches around loving the feeling. He goes back down and falls asleep.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More chapters to come...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Few weeks back…**

John groans as he toss and turns. The storm hadn't calm down a bit. John tries his best to cover himself from the storm. The storm is still too loud. A loud thunder crack is heard and John wakes up gasping. He sits up and hugs his legs to him. The reason he was waiting for Dwayne because he snuggles with him; knowing the storm won't hurt him.

He needs company with him. He then remembers that Mark is staying for the night. He swallows as he looks out the door. Should he go get him; or just stay here and try to fight the storm?

A flash is seen again; John hides under the cover again. He knows it's just a storm but something still scares. He doesn't know why; and he's been wondering why. The thunder strikes again and John jumps off his bed and sits on the corner. He groans as he places his head on his arms.

Mark wakes up by the loud thunder roar. He growls as he turns to his side trying to get back to sleep. He groans as he sits up.

"Water…will help me" he says. Mark gets up and heads to the kitchen. He walks by John's room and sees him in the corner shaking. Mark frowns as he looks at the younger man. He can see fear in his eyes. The thunder is heard again and John jumps up a little. Mark rubs the back of his head and walks in.

He kneels in front of the younger man.

"You…okay?"

John looks up with fear but he blinks it away. John curses to himself.

"Yes…I'm…fine…" John lied. Mark can tell so he wants to help him. After all the younger man did help him. The thunder strikes and John yelps at the sound. Mark lends out hand.

"Here…" says Mark.

John grabs the hand and Mark gently picks him up. He leads him to the window and opens the curtains. John blinks a little; as he sees outside. It is nothing but rain and the lightning striking. Mark makes him go closer but John tries to get away from the window. Mark wins and makes him stay by the window. Mark is right behind him. John stares outside at the storm.

"It's nothing to be afraid of" said Mark "I know…some people are afraid of the storm but a storm is nothing but a wonder of nature"

John listens carefully to him.

"Yes…the thunder roars pretty loud and yes the lightning is as bright as anything" he says "But this is nature…how can the earth create such a force"

John blinks a little. Mark is right…the Earth can do so many things.

"I just look at the storm…and I think to myself…this is amazing" says Mark

John begins to relax. He hadn't yelp or jump from any noise from the thunder. All he did was listening to Mark about the storm.

"No matter how loud the thunder gets or how bright the lightning strikes…the storm will never you"

John swallows and smiles a little. He feels a lot better; especially what Mark said. _The storm will never hurt you…_ John thinks about it.

"Thank you Mark…I feel a lot better…"

"Good…" Mark starts walking to the door but John stops him.

"Can…you…?" John starts saying. He can't finish the sentence because Mark's bare chest is right in front of him "Stay with me"

Mark is surprised by the question.

"Sure…"

John smiles as he walks to his bed. Mark walks behind him and sits down on the bed. John lies down and looks at him. The thunder roars and John yelps a little. The younger man extends his arms to Mark; telling him to come lay with him. Mark did so as he crawls next to John. The lightning strikes bright and John eyes widen. He then felt better when Mark is next to him lying down. John hears the thunder and yelps as he wraps his arms around Mark's waist.

Mark didn't say anything. He is going to help him in any way. John moves his hand up and down; feeling Mark with his fingertips. He felt his strong chest and stomach. John rests his head on Mark's chest. John listens to the heartbeat of the man. He slowly falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It is towards eleven and both are still asleep. The storm cool down a little but the rain is still pouring. The thunder and lightning is gone; it is nothing but rain. The lights are now back on.

John slowly wakes up blinking a little. He looks around; he notices the lights aren't back on yet. The electricity is still out. John moves a little but stops as he felt something warm. John looks up to see Mark still sleeping.

The younger man eyes grew wide as he looks at the man. John is still hugging him from the waist. Mark has his arm wrap around him. John didn't move at all; he wants to feel this feeling and moment before it goes away. He felt much safer for some reason. He felt warm and comfortable next Mark.

John's parents got home. His dad gets an umbrella and helps his wife down to the house. He knocks a few times.

"Johnny...It's us…" he yells. He waits a good ten minutes. He growls as he got the extra set of keys John gave him He goes into the house along with John's mom. His dad walks around the house looking for John. He notices candles on the tables; and some are around his house. He rubs his head; wondering if he had a date night. He then remembers the whole lights went out in town.

"Do you see him?" ask Martha.

"No…maybe he is still sleeping" said Cena Sr.

"Okay…well let's wake him up…we got to get ready for lunch"

Cena Sr. walks up the stairs with Martha along with him. He sees his room and opens it. He is about to say something but held his breathe as he looks at view. He blinks a few times.

He slowly closes the door. He looks at his wife.

"He is with a man…" whispers Cena Sr.

"What…?" she asks "A man…is it Dwayne…?"

"No…It's someone else"

They both look wide eyes at each other.

"Well…let's find out who he is"

His dad busts open the door. Martha walks in with a face.

John jumps up by the sound of the door. Mark yelps as he turns and falls down the bed. Mark groans as he slowly gets up. John looks at his parents with wide eyes.

"Oh hey…guys….why didn't you knock?" ask John

"We did…but you took for ever and I can tell why…" said Cena Sr.

John looks at Mark; who is now confused by what's going on. He rubs the back of his head. Martha looks at Mark.

"OH my…aren't you a handsome man…" she smiles. John gets red by embarrassment.

"Mom…dad…this is Mark…he is just a friend" said John.

Cena Sr. notices Mark didn't have a shirt on. He then looks to John who only has shorts on.

"Right…" he said "So ya'll are just friends…but I see you two snuggling on the bed"

"Dad…it's a long story…'

"You don't have to tell me…I kind of know…what ya'll did" he says

Mark eyes widen as he rubs his head.

"Sir…we are only friends…My truck broke down and I ask him for help…" said Mark "He told me I can stay till the storm goes away…but I overslept"

Cena Sr. didn't believe any of that. He looks at John.

"Its true dad…the storm was way too strong for Mark to fix his truck"

"Then…why are ya'll two snuggling both are shirtless" he questions.

Martha walks up to Mark with arms crossed. He didn't move or anything he just watches her. She brings him down making his ear close to her mouth.

"Did you two…had sex…?" she whispers

Mark stands back up and says "No…we didn't"

She rolls her eyes.

"Mom…dad…this is all a misunderstanding" said John "Mark…needed help so I help him"

"Fine…fine…John we have lunch in two hours" said Cena Sr. "Oh Mark…come with us"

"No thanks Sir…I need to head home"

"You are coming with us…" he says "If you don't…you'll be sorry"

Mark nods his head. He looks at John both are a little shock.

* * *

...

* * *

 **more chapters to come**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Few weeks back**

The four walk down a few tables until they find an empty one. All sit down neither one of them talking to each other. John has a bad feeling about this. He looks Mark; who is trying to stay calm.

"How did you guys met?" ask Martha

"We met just yesterday…He needed help so I helped him" said John

"Yes…like I said the truck broke down…and it is still in front of John's house"

"Right…" Cena Sr. said. "Why were ya'll snuggling…"

Mark didn't want to answer. He didn't know why he wrapped his arms around him. He went with the flow. He growls as he looks away.

"I wanted company…because the storm is way too strong…so I ask Mark if he can stay with me…but we end up falling asleep"

His parents didn't say anything after that. It was quiet for some time. All enjoyed eating the food. Mark is still a little uneasy. John tries his best to stay calm.

"You guys are getting married..." said Cena Sr.

Mark chokes out a little. He starts coughing as he starts pounding his chest. John stays still for a while.

"No…we are not…we barely know each other…"

"I'm not asking you…I'm telling you." He said "You two are marrying one another"

Mark shakes his head "No…we can't do that…I can't…"

"You will marry John…" he demands

"No…" says Mark.

"Yes…and John you are marrying him" he said.

"What.!? I already have a boyfriend…I can't marry him. I won't"

"If you don't I'll take everything away from you John"

John remains quiet. He looks down at his plate. Mark growls.

"And Mark…if you don't…I'll make sure you live a miserable life"

Mark grunts as he looks away. He is getting mad; he worked hard every day to have a good life. This guy is threatening him. He doesn't want to take that chance.

"Fine…" Mark growls

"Good…and John…?" ask Martha

"Yes…"

"Good…in three weeks you guys are getting married"

Both of them groan as they look at each other. John gives a shrug and sighs as he looks away. Mark didn't look away; he stares at John. He hopes this goes well.

* * *

Mark and John are sitting down in the living room. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Mark was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry…" he says

John looks at him "No…it's not your fault…It's mine"

"Don't blame yourself you were just trying to help. I'm the one who put you into this"

"Don't worry…" whispers John

"We will get married…and then in three months we can file a divorce" says Mark.

"But it can cost us…" said John

"I know…but it's best. We don't know each other and I heard you said you have a boyfriend. I think it can work out. For right now…let's just go with the flow"

"You're right…" said John. He rubs his head.

"Well…I'll see you later" said Mark "And hope it goes well"

"Okay…"

Mark leaves to fix his truck. He adds some juice to the battery. The truck starts and he starts heading home. Mark is mad but for some reason he feels this is going to be fun. He can't wait for some reason. He knows it's wrong; and he doesn't want to get married at all. He never wanted to find true love. Well…he did but his heat got broken by another man.

He shrugs it off. He makes it to his home and walks in. He falls to the couch and groans. Mark stays there for a long while.

* * *

John is sitting down in his room. He is really mad right now but what can he do. He can't do anything about it. He hears the door knock his parents call for him to answer. John runs down and walks to the door. He opens it.

"Hey…love" says Dwayne

John didn't say anything back. He is really mad but for some reason at him. John rolls his eyes as Dwayne frowns a little.

"What's wrong…?' ask Dwayne

"Everything…where were you last night…?" ask John

"I was at the house…Why…?"

"You were supposed to come over remember" John lets Dwayne into the house and leads him to the couch. They both sit down; Dwayne wonders why he is so mad?

"Look John the storm was pretty bad…I couldn't drive in the middle of it"

"You should have called?"

"I tried but my phone had no signal" he said "So I decided to wait till tomorrow to see you"

Dwayne spreads out his arms. John didn't go to them. He doesn't know what to think. He knows his boyfriend is right; the storm was pretty bad. He rubs his head and looks at his boyfriend.

"Why…are you so mad…?'ask Dwayne

"I'm getting married"

Dwayne smile went down and no he is angry. You can see it in his eyes when John said that.

"I didn't ask you to marry me…" said Dwayne

"I know. If you were here I wouldn't have to get married"

"What!" he says "The rock is now confuse"

"Dwayne..my parents are making me marry a man I just met"

"Who?"

"Mark…" said John "I don't know his last name"

"WHAT!...why"

"Long story…" John continues to tell the story. Dwayne gets mad when John told him that he snuggled with the man. He gets even angrier when he said the man was shirtless. In front of his boyfriend. Dwayne tries to remain calm.

"And then I'm getting married"

"Did you tell them that I'm your boyfriend…that you already have a boyfriend?"

"They know…I do…but I don't know why they are making me marry him. I think they think that we had sex"

"DID YOU?!"

"NO!" said John "I would never…cheat on you"

"Where is this Mark guy…I want to talk to him"

"No…don't he is gone he won't be back till later"

"Fine…I'll be here waiting for him"

John sighs "Please…don't. Mark is a nice guy. My parents are the ones who made him marry me as well"

Dwayne growls as he looks around. "I want to meet him"

"Okay…"

John goes to hug Dwayne. He knows Dwayne is mad but what can he do. His parents are the one making him marry Mark.

* * *

Glen walks into Mark's house along with Hunter, Shawn and Steve. They see Mark laying on the couch.

"Hey Mark…"

Mark jumps up a little as he sits up. He rubs his eyes as he looks at the group.

"Hey guys…"

"Did you get home safely?" said Glen "You know…from the storm"

"No…I got stuck and I went to get help. I stayed at John's place and now I have to marry him" said Mark "My truck is fix now but I'm getting another one"

"Wait…wait…slow down…" said Glen "You are marrying who?"

"John…" said Mark "It's a long story. His parents are making me marry him"

"Oh sounds good…" said Shawn "Tell us"

Mark sighs as he tells them what happen.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Few weeks ago**

Mark drives to John's house and he sees John snuggling with another man. The man he is snuggling with looks really anger. He can see it in his raise eyebrow. Mark rolls his eyes as turns to John's house.

The guy stands up ready to run up to Mark. He looks like he wants to beat Mark up.

"That must be his boyfriend" whispers Mark. He shrugs it off and parks in. He gets off the truck and walks towards them.

John stands up quickly and smiles. He holds Dwayne back from attacking Mark. All Mark did was stand still; he doesn't care about the guy; he knows the guy can't beat him.

"Mark…this is Dwayne…my boyfriend"

Dwayne gets closer to Mark. "Dwayne Johnson…"

"Mark Calaway" said Mark as he lends out a hand. Dwayne shakes it but he had a strong grip on Mark.

"Mark…Dwayne knows everything about what's going on"

Mark nods "Good…so he knows it's not my fault"

"Hey…you were the one that cause this" said Dwayne.

Mark glares at Dwayne. He wants to hit the guy for some reason. Mark thinks about it…he now feels that this is his fault. John goes in between them.

"Guys…"

"Really…where were you when John needed company" said Mark

Dwayne growls "I couldn't drive in the rain"

"Sure…" Mark rolls his eyes. Dwayne tries to push him but Mark is stronger than he thought. The rock didn't even move Mark an inch.

"Guys…stop…" said John "Let's just take it easy"

Mark sighs as he looks away. Dwayne wraps his arms around John. The rock wants Mark to know that John is his.

"So now what…?" ask Mark.

"I don't know…" said Dwayne

Mark rolls his eyes. "John…?"

"Let's talk about the wedding okay…we all know it's not real…and we know we will divorce later on"

"But for now…I don't want you two being seen together…" said Rock

"Oh come on…" whispers Mark. He rolls his eyes at the Rock.

"I'm serious…" said Dwayne "And no kissing"

"We are going to have to" smirks Mark. He is messing with the Rock now. "Maybe…I want to kiss him"

John blinks in surprise. Deep inside him he wants Mark to kiss him once; just once is all he is asking for. John looks at Dwayne telling him that Mark is joking. Even though John wishes he can get one kiss.

Dwayne breathes in; not believing what he said.

"I want to cuddle with John again…" Mark continues.

"Knock it off" said Dwayne

Marks laughs at his anger. Mark is taller than him so he doesn't intimidate him.

"Or what…?" said Mark with his arms wide open.

Dwayne goes to him with a glare. "John is with me…I don't want you near him…or even close to him. Don't do anything…"

Mark smirks as he rubs the back of his head. "Well…we already did something…"

John glares at Mark.

"Not true!" yells John.

Dwayne looks at John "I thought you said nothing happen?"

"Nothing happen!"says John.

"Oh yes…it did…and it felt great"

Dwayne is now getting angry. Mark starts laughing a little.

"He felt real good…" says Mark as he licks his lips. John glares at him; he can't believe what he is hearing; he blushes as well.

"Stop it…" yells Dwayne.

"I think I stole your man…" says Mark with a grin.

Dwayne laughs a little and throws a punch. Mark blocks it and holds it. Dwayne struggles to get free but Mark didn't let him go. Mark releases him and the Rock falls down to the ground. The Rock rubs his back to soothe the pain.

John stands in front of Mark. "Stop…"

Mark holds his hands up in surrender. John helps Dwayne up and all stood still.

"Look…the wedding is just planned…it's all fake."

"Yes…" said Mark

"Okay…let's just keep it that way"

Mark nods in understanding. John turns to Dwayne he hugs him tight.

"Besides…you are my boyfriend…and I'm going to be with you…"

Dwayne hugs him back "Okay…but this is too weird for me"

"Everything will be okay…we are just going to go with the flow"

"That's right…" said Mark "I'm going to see how this all works out"

Mark stretches and walks to his truck. He looks at his watch; it was time for him to go.

"Okay…I must go…" said Mark.

Dwayne has to leave as well. John says bye to both of them. He growls in anger as he walks into his house.

"Why…?' was the first thing John said to his parents.

"Because…we know that you like him…" said Cena Sr. "Look John…you are getting older…and I don't even know if Dwayne was going to ask you to marry him. I think Mark is the guy for you. I don't want you to live alone"

John rolls his eyes. "Look nothing happen between us…besides I'm going to be with Dwayne more later on in the future."

"Sure…"

John gets a drink of water. "We will go with the plan…but once three months are over…I'm going to divorce him"

"Okay…" said Cena Sr. "Let's see what happens?"

John shrugs it off. He goes to his room and sits down. He keeps thinking about all this. He doesn't want to go with it; what choice does he have. John tries to stay positive.

"Everything will be okay…" John whispers.

* * *

Mark growls as he takes sip of beer. He just finishes his time at his work. He is a police officer of this town. He works only during day time. The night time he is off. It is tough for him to work; he barely has any time of rest except for the night.

He packs his things; gets one more bud light and goes to his truck. He starts the truck and leaves it running. He hopes it doesn't stop again.

"It's time for a new one…" says Mark.

The truck is running well. He backs out of the park way and drives home. He listens to music; along the way. Mark looks head; he can see raindrops on his window.

"Oh man…" He grunts. Mark hopes he gets home before the storm. He drives a little faster. He sees his house and parks in. Mark grabs his stuff and walks into the house. He opens it and turn on the lights.

He rubs his head as he heads upstairs. Mark takes off his uniform and stretches. He goes takes shower. Mark steps out and just puts on some briefs and shorts. He heads downstairs to end the night with watching TV. He has a lot of catching up to do. John's father went up to him and told him to get a tuxedo. Mark will do that when he has the time; or when he is off.

He needs to ask his boss for some days off. Normally Mark doesn't ask for days off. He just works everyday; he enjoys the action and helping people as much as he can.

"A tuxedo…" Mark whispers. He growls; he knows he has to get fitted first. So he has to get one now or else the tuxes will be too small for him.

"Maybe…marrying John…won't be that bad" said Mark "I think it will work out"

Mark shakes those thoughts away.

"What am I saying?" he whispers.

Mark looks at the time and it was eleven. He goes up to sleep and lays there falling deep asleep.

That's how it all started. John helped Mark and his parents think differently. The decoration and flowers along with the food are all John's parents doing. Mark and John gets married.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Present time**

John wakes up first. The sun is shinnying in his eyes. He groans as he moves a little to feel an empty spot next to him. John jolts up looking around.

"Mark…?" he says.

John shrugs as he moves to sit. He stretches and groans; his body feels so tired. He stands up to stretch again. John looks around looking for Mark again.

He goes to the restroom to see it empty. John swallows as he starts walking downstairs. He goes to the kitchen to see his mom making some breakfast. He keeps looking around.

"If you are looking for Mark…he had to go" said John's mom.

"Why…?"

"There was a robbery…they had to call him so he can stop it"

"Oh…" whispers John "He could've told me"

Martha hears and smirks.

"You were deep asleep…he didn't want to wake you"

"Oh…that's fine"

John sits on the table. He looks around the house.

"Mark home is so nice…it feels so welcoming" says John.

"I know…I love his house" she laughs. "Look at this kitchen…I think he can cook"

John laughs a little.

"The kitchen is so nice and crafted…it's so big…"

"Yes…"

"And the table…is nice" she says.

"Okay…I know you like kitchens…but really?"

"Yes. Oh yeah he has a big backyard…and it is nice"

John looks around. "He does…?"

"Go ahead check it out" she smiles "I'll call when breakfast is ready"

"Okay…"

John walks towards the back door. He opens it and goes to the backyard. He sees his dad sitting on one of the chairs. John is amaze by how big the backyard is. The grass is a beautiful color green. John looks to the side to see a underground pool. He is amaze by what Mark has.

He keeps walking to see a garage. He has two motorcycles along with two four wheelers. John eyes widen; the designs of the bikes are so cool.

One is black with blue flames with skulls on the side. The other one is black but with red flames. It doesn't have the skulls.

John walks more to the backyard to the grass area.

"Wow…" he whispers.

"Pretty nice right?" ask Cena Sr.

"Yes it is…"

"I like it here"

"Of course you do…" John rolls his eyes. He goes to sits next to his dad.

"How did you sleep?"Ask Cena Sr.

"Good…" said John

"That's good…we did as well. The guest room is nice"

"Mark's bedroom is nice too. It is pretty big room."

"This is going to be fun" whispers Cena Sr.

John nods in agreement but he is still not sure about it.

* * *

Mark drives as fast as he could with the siren on. He knows how to drive pretty fast; he knows how to drift. He stops in front of a gas station. He sees two men running away with a bag.

"Money…of course" whispers Mark.

He drives his truck and stops in front of them. He almost hits them so they fall back. Mark gets out of the vehicle.

"Alright…guys…this is where you stop"

One man gets up and gets ready to pull out a gun. Mark raises his hands up.

"No need for that…" he says "Just surrender…I don't think you guys want this to be hard"

"Fuck off…" one of them said. Mark raises an eyebrow with anger.

"Don't make me hurt you"

"You can't do anything…cop…we can beat you anytime"

Mark smirks "Come and beat me then"

One man charges and Mark trips him down. He handcuffs him leaving him on the floor. As he is about to get up he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He groans as he looks at it. It is cut from a knife.

"Ouch…" whispers Mark.

The deep cut starts bleeding. Mark sees the man charging again. Mark stops him and flips him over; making him land on his back. Mark starts handcuffing him. Mark dust off his hands as he looks at the two.

He goes to the bad that they have. He looks into it.

"Money…I knew it" said Mark "You guys won't need this…in jail"

The backup cops park in.

"Officer Calaway…nice work" said Austin.

"These two are trying to steal money…" says Mark.

"Money…well boys I guess you won't be getting money for a long time"

Austin looks at Mark to see his shirt bleeding.

"Mark…you are hurt…" said Steve

"It's okay Austin…it's just a deep cut" Mark smiles even though he can still feel pain. Austin nods.

"Go get it check…" said Austin "Oh…and you may go…"

"Thank you…"

"Oh and Congrats on your wedding…" he laughs as he puts the two guys in the back seat.

Mark rolls his eyes as he gets on his truck. Mark drives home with a grunt. He moves his arm a little only to feel more blood run down. Mark growls as the shirt is now getting blood. The shirt does have a hole but now it has blood.

"Oh come on" whispers Mark.

He tries to ignore the pain as he peacefully drives home. He sees his house and remembers that he doesn't live along. Mark parks in and breathes in and out.

He goes into his house and comes in. He stops as he smells pancakes and bacon around his house. Mark smiles to himself. He is hungry and he can't wait to eat. Mark walks into the kitchen to find his mother-in-law cooking.

"Morning…" said Mark.

She turns around with a smile "Morning…Mr. Calaway"

"Please…call me Mark"

"Okay…" she smiles but then frowns as she sees the blood mark. She can still sees the blood flowing down. "Oh my…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it's just a cut"

John walks in when he smells the good breakfast. He sees Mark and stops. Mark turns around to John and smiles.

"Morning John…" says Mark with a smile.

"Good morning…" John says back. He sees the blood mark along with the cut. He walks up to Mark and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my…You okay…?" John whispers.

"I'm fine it's just a cut…"

"Does it hurt…"

"A little yes…"

John looks at him with worry. "What happen…?"

"There were two guys robbing a gas station. One of them had a knife and caught my arm. But I got the two don't worry"

"You should've waited for help…"

"I'm good on my own" said Mark. The blood keeps coming down. John moves his hand to Mark's cut. He is being careful not to touch it.

"Well…here let me help"

John drags Mark to the couch and sits him down. He is surprise of what John is doing. It's a small cut well a deep long cut.

"I have to cut the sleeve from the shirt" says John.

"No need for that…I'll just take it off"

"Okay then…"

Mark takes off his shirt; under the shirt he had a white muscle shirt. Mark places his shirt on the couch.

"Okay…" Mark says.

"Where is the first aid kit?" said John "Or do you have one…"

"Yes. It is on the cabinet right there"

John goes gets it and sits in front of him. John takes out a rag. John goes to wet it first. He comes back and looks at Mark.

John then places the rag on his cut. Mark flinches as the pain came back again. Mark tries to shake it off but the pain is too sharp. John cleans the blood off. He then gets a dry rag and dries the cut.

He gets a band-aid wraps and wraps it around Mark's cut. Mark flinches again but John kept working.

"There…" said John.

Mark moves his arm a little. It feels little better but still stings.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Mark looks at John with a smile. John places a hand on Mark's cheek and rubs it with his thumb"

"Um…be careful next time" said John "I don't want…to see you hur…." John stops; he can't finish the sentence.

"See me hurt…?" says Mark making sure if that what he meant.

"Yes…" says John.

Mark nods in understanding. "Don't worry…"

John removes his hand from the man's cheek. John packs up the aid kit and puts it back where it belongs.

"Come on…there's breakfast" says John as he walks to the kitchen.

Mark looks at the now wrap cut. He can see a little bit of blood but it will go away soon. He smiles to himself.

"He cares about me" whispers Mark.

Mark stands up and heads to get some breakfast. He sees his plate already serve. He sits down along with John's parents and John. He looks around welcoming them.

"How did it go Mark…?" ask Cena Sr. "I guess it went bad...because of that wound"

"It went easy…" said Mark "I caught the two guys but one of them was lucky enough to cut me"

"Oh…"

John eats his pancakes along with Mark.

"Mark…you have a really nice house" said Martha

"Thank you…I worked hard for it. I design each room the way I wanted …I sort of designed this house"

"Oh how long did it take?" ask John

"Maybe seven months to build. We work every day to build this house. I like it…it turned out really nice"

John agrees with him. This is a nice house.

"And the pool" says John.

"Oh…I didn't want one at first…" said Mark "But a lot of my friends sort of force me to have to one…"

"So you just got one?"

"Yeah...Why not..?" he says "It's a good place to have a good swim"

John laughs a little. "Will we be able to swim…?'

"Of course…this is your house" said Mark. "You can swim anytime you want"

John smiles at him. John loves to swim; he always enjoys swimming.

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	8. Chapter 8

**More chapters...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

John and Mark are hanging out next by the pool. John is the first to go in the pool. He swims a few laps here and there. Mark doesn't feel like swimming his cut still hurts a little.

"Hey John…"

Mark looks to see Dwayne walking up to them. Mark raises his eyebrow wondering who let him.

"How did you get in?"

"I climb the fence" said Dwayne.

Mark glares at him.

"I'm kidding…John's mom let me in"

Mark nods but is still a little suspicious. John swims to the edge of the pool.

"Dwayne…"

Johnson walks up to John and kisses him. Mark rolls his eyes as he went back to reading his book. Dwayne notices and wraps his arms around John; even though he is wet. Mark tries to ignore it.

"What brings you here?" ask John.

"We have a date…?' said Dwayne "So Ditch that husband of yours and come with me"

Mark rolls his eyes again wishing Dwayne will just go away. John laughs.

"Sure…" John jumps out and gets a towel. "Wait here…I'll go get ready…"

Dwayne stands still as he looks around the place.

"Nice…"

"Thanks…" Mark said.

"So…John and I are going to have the greatest dinner ever…"

"So…?"

Dwayne rubs the back of his head.

"John might be home late…real late" Dwayne smirks.

"Okay…?"

"Does it bother you…knowing that your husband is going out with a handsome guy like me"

"Nope" says Mark as he continues to read.

Dwayne laughs a little. "I can tell you are getting mad"

Mark sighs.

"Mark…can you help out here?" Cena Sr. said

"I'll be there in a minute" Mark gets up and places the book down. He walks up to Dwayne.

"You guys go have fun…I don't want to hear anything about it" said Mark.

"Of course…but John and I are going to have a good time"

Mark growls as he walks to help Cena Sr. Mark stops as he looks back at Dwayne. He is laughing as he is looking around the place. Mark goes up behind him and pushes him. Johnson falls in the pool. He starts splashing around.

Mark starts laughing out "Hope you guys have fun." Mark disappears to help Cena Sr.

John walks out to see Dwayne struggling to swim up. Once Johnson got use to it he swims to the edge to get off.

"What happen…?" ask John

"Your husband pushed me to the pool" yells Dwayne

John rolls his eyes "He is not really my husband"

Dwayne starts slowly walking. John gives him a towel.

"I have to go home first and dress…" said Dwayne. "And fast…we have thirty minutes"

"Okay…Let's go"

John glares at Mark as he passes him. He sees him helping his dad move ice chest.

"You are going to pay Mark…" whispers John.

Dwayne goes into his car along with John. They both start driving off to their date.

"I saw what you did" said Cena Sr.

"Look…I was just angry…" says Mark.

"I know…what you did was wrong…but it was sure as hell funny" laughs Cena Sr. Mark laughs along with him. "Dwayne face was priceless when you push him to the pool"

He keeps laughing. He doesn't like Dwayne as much; but he stills accepts John is with him.

"You just made my day" laughs Cena Sr.

"Well…you're welcome" laughs Mark.

Mark places the chest down where Cena Sr. is going to hang out. Mark brushes his hands and then shakes his hands off.

Mark starts walking off but Cena Sr. stopped him.

"Wait…come sit with me" he smiles. Mark nods and sits down next to him. They both enjoy a cold drink. Mark looks ahead seeing the clouds start to form. He can tell the rain is coming soon.

"Mark…what made you become an officer…?" he asks.

Mark thinks about it. No one has ever ask him that question. He looks at his in law.

"Umm…When I was little my father was a cop. He always go out there and help so many people" said Mark "I told myself that I'm going to be like him…I wanted to help so many people"

Cena Sr. smiles "Well…you did it"

Mark laughs and nods. "Yes I did…"

"You followed your dream…and here you are" he says.

"Yes…"

"And how is it?"

"It's hard at first but once you get use to it; it's like going with the flow" said Mark "Some days are hard…others are easy. But when you set your mind…you can do anything"

"True…aren't you afraid?"

Mark stays quiet for a little while. He says "Yes…sometimes I am. It's a cruel world out there…I want to change it. To change to what it can become."

Cena Sr. nods in understanding. "You have a strong heart Mark…"

Mark shrugs his shoulders. He looks at the sky. Cena Sr. looks at the sky.

* * *

Dwayne and John are waiting outside. They have to wait at least twenty minutes. The rock wasn't fast enough to change and go through the traffic. The waiters put him aside.

"Here we are…follow me" said one waitress.

The followed but with anger well Dwayne did. John is a little patient so he didn't mind waiting a few hours. The waitress shows the table and both sit down. They order a drink and the waitress went to get them.

Dwayne sighs as he rubs his head.

"What's wrong…?" ask John.

"I had reservation to go to the top floor…" said Dwayne "But we were too late…and now we are here on the bottom floor"

"Look…we are here…that's what matters"

Dwayne shakes his head "It took me a long time to get reservation"

"Oh my…"

"If it wasn't for Mark…we would've been eating up there"

"Look…I'll talk to Mark…and I'm sorry for what he did. But for now we are here at the fancy restaurant. Let's just enjoy it here"

He groans but John is right. At least they got a spot for them.

"Okay…you're right…let's have a good time"

The waitress comes with their drinks. They each place a order of what they want. The waitress says it will be up in moment. Dwayne says his thanks.

Dwayne takes John's hand. "How was your day…?"

"It was good…"

"What did you do all day?"

"I mostly hanged out with Mark…and my parents"

"You hanged out with Mark…?" he says getting annoyed now.

"Yes…who else can I hang out with…?"

"I don't know…anyone but him"

"Mark and I have good conversation. Sometimes he is good company. He always know what to say."

Dwayne stares at him. "John…stop…"

John looks at him. He nods as he looks down at the table.

"I don't want to talk about your fake husband…I want to talk about us" s

"Of course…sorry I guess he is getting into my head" said John. "What did you do?"

"I just stay home…I was off today so I did things that are relaxing" said Dwayne.

Dwayne works at Ford Company. He is a sells man. He tries to sell as many trucks or cars as he can. Throughout his whole career he sold over twenty cars. That is pretty good for a person who worked there for eight months.

"Like what…?" ask John.

"I watched TV, worked out, read books, took a few naps, and tried my best to get a reservation"

John rolls his eyes. He can't believe Dwayne is still mad about that. The waitress brings their food to them. John goes to eat along with Dwayne.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" ask John

"Oh I'm going to sell some new trucks" says Johnson "I'm going to work all day"

John nods "That's good…"

"Yes…I just hope it doesn't rain…if it does it will be hard to sell"

"I bet it will"

"We just got six new trucks and more are heading this way. The Ford F150 are coming in fast. So I'm going to have to sell them"

"Nice…those types of trucks are neat"

"Yes they are…it will worth buying it"

"I bet they are"

John laughs a little. Dwayne goes back to eating he looks at John.

"And you…? What you going to do…tomorrow?"

"I don't know…it depends what Mark…" John stops as he swallows. He shakes his head thinking twice about what he was going say. "I think I'm just going to stay at the house and pass the time"

"Sounds like fun…" says Dwayne "You should come to work with me"

"No…I don't want to disturb"

"Oh you won't. Come on it will be fun"

"Okay…then…I'll hang out with you"

"It will be fun…and away from that evil Mark"

John laughs at the last part. Johnson laughs with him. They go back to enjoy the food.

Dwayne takes a long drive. The rain starts slowly coming.

"Oh we must get home before it gets to hard" said Dwayne

"Sure…"

It is almost eleven at night. John wants to get home and rest. He did had fun with Dwayne and he can't wait for tomorrow. Johnson turns a corner and he stops automatically as he sees car speeding right past him.

"What the hell…?' Dwayne yells. He is about to go but he heard police sirens. John moves a little in his seat and sees three cops driving fast after the car. One of them almost skidded but remains control.

"Mark…?" whispers John

The cops start disappearing. John watches and hears gunshots. He flinches as hears the loud shots. The sirens and the shooting start fading away. John is really worried but he is trying not to show it. Dwayne goes to leave John at Mark's house. Johnson parks in front of the house. He goes to the drive in. John gets out the truck quickly.

"Thanks for dinner…"

John kisses Dwayne with passion.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" smirks John

"I'll pick you up at one okay"

"Okay…I'll be waiting"

Dwayne leaves and disappears are he turns a corner. John goes running into the house. He runs in and looks everywhere. He sees his parents sitting on the couch watching some TV. He runs past them looking for Mark.

"Mark!?" he yells as he runs upstairs. He doesn't see him in his room. He swallows as he runs downstairs and stops in front of his parents. "Where is Mark…?"

Cena Sr. looks at John with worry. "Mark…I don't know he was just here"

John rubs his head. He runs to the kitchen. He looks around the place. He can still hear the gun shot. He runs to the back and stops in his tracks as he sees Mark walking in.

Mark uses his towel to clean out the sweat. He looks at John with a smile. John growls as he goes up to him and pushes him back hard. Mark barely move but enough to take a step back.

"Hey…" says Mark as he glares.

"I thought…you…I thought…" says John as he pushes him again. Mark gets his balance.

"John…hey…" growls Mark. He holds John's hands down and makes him look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I saw three police cars chasing someone…then I heard a gunshot. I thought it was you out there. I thought you are going to get hurt again" John stops a little. Mark may not be his real husband but he does care for him.

"Oh. I'm sorry to worry you but I'm okay. I don't have to work today" said Mark "I'll start tomorrow"

"I thought they called you in…" said John "I was just making sure"

"Well. I'm okay" says Mark as he lets John go. John turns around to leave but stops as he remembers something. Mark goes to get some water.

John turns him around and slaps him. The deadman caressed his cheek and glares at John.

"What was that for?"

"That's for what you did to Dwayne…" said John "Just because of you we were late to our date and we had to eat at the bottom floor. Dwayne took a long time to get the reservation"

Mark starts laughing; of course John would get mad.

"Look…sorry John but he was talking crap…so someone had to shut him up" said Mark.

"but you didn't have to push him to the pool"

"Hey…he fell. All I did was push him"

John growls as he pushes Mark back. He walks out the kitchen with anger; mumbling under his breath. Mark keeps laughing as he remembers what he did. Dwayne looks hilarious when he fell. It looked like he couldn't even swim. Calaway stops laughing for a moment; he does feel bad that he ruined the dinner; he laughs out; of course he doesn't feel bad.

Mark places the cup on the sink. He hears a thunder roaring now. He growls knowing that it's going to rain now. He can hear the sound of the rain falling down; the rain is pouring. Mark walks to the living room to see John laying on his mother's lap. She is rubbing his head; making him sleep.

Calaway watches from the room. He smiles to himself as he remembers of what he did. He blinks a little; he does owe him an apology. When he sees the Rock he will go apologize.

A few minutes pass and John is now asleep. Martha kisses his head; she is sleepy as well. She doesn't want to wake John up. Mark walks up to her.

"Here…I'll take him" says Mark.

Calaway carries John carefully. He is holding him close to him; carrying him bridal style.

"Goodnight…sweetie" said Martha as she rubs Mark's cheek. He is surprise. He shakes it off and walks upstairs to place John to bed.

He places him down gently on the bed. The thunder is now louder than before. John curls up trying to cover himself. Mark lies down in bed with him and wraps his arm around John. He remains still and John gives a small smile. Mark swallows as he lays there and sleeps as well.

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	9. Chapter 9

**the next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The night was fast; but the thunderstorm is pretty loud. The night went by along with the storm. The outside looks dark still.

Mark is the first one to get up. He has to get back to work but not until one. He gets up and stretches. Calaway gets up to walk to the restroom to wash himself. He splashes water on his face. He dries himself and he sees the band-aid wrap. He removes it slowly. The cut is now closed. He takes out a big band-aid and places it on the cut.

Mark walks out and yawns. He looks to the bed to see John awake but covering himself. He is looking out the window it looks like he is thinking about something.

Mark kneels down in front of him.

"You okay…?" says Mark

"Yes…I'm fine" said John

"Come on…we both know you are not" said Mark

"It's nothing. I just…I know you are going to work but I want you to be careful okay"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" said Mark.

"Okay…"

"I promise…" says Mark.

John nods in understanding. He feels a little better knowing that he will be okay. He thinks deeper wondering why he cares for Calaway. He is not really his husband.

They both stand up and walk downstairs meeting up with John's parents. They are already eating breakfast; and they save some for both of them. Mark sits down and enjoys the good breakfast. John sits next to him

"What's for today…?" ask Cena Sr.

"Nothing much Sir" says Mark.

"Call me Jonathon" he smiles "Or Jon for short"

"Oh. Well. I'm going to work Jon" says Mark

"Well…hope it goes well" says Jonathon. "How about you…John?"

"I'm going to hang out with Dwayne…my boyfriend"

Mark rolls his eyes and growls. He doesn't like the guy but he knows that John loves him so he can't do anything.

"Oh that sounds fun" he smiles.

"It will be fun"

"I don't think so" says Mark.

"Why not…?"

"Because Dwayne…sucks" says Mark.

John pushes him a little but Mark didn't move.

"Shut up…" says John. Mark is messing around with him. He knows John is getting angry.

"What is he going to do…?" ask Mark "Show you cars and trucks…showing you the new vehicles"

"No we are going to hang out in his office"

"So…he is going to show you pictures of the new vehicles"

"No…we are going to talk and have some kissing time"

"While he is looking at the pictures of the Ford Company" Mark laughs out. "He probably calls you my little Ford Ranger"

John starts to get angry. He wants to hurt Mark now. Martha sees the tension.

"If you like to talk about trucks…why don't you buy one?"

"Because I'm Chevy guy... I don't really do Ford" says Mark. "But Dwayne does…"

John growls as he gets up to leave. Mark keeps laughing a little.

"I bet Dwayne has a truck already and calls it my beauty F150"

"Shut up!" yells John.

Martha slaps the arm of Mark. He looks at her with a surprise look.

"Knock it off" she says

"Okay…okay…sorry"

"NO! You go apologize to John" she says well mostly demanding. Mark raises his hands up in defeat.

"Okay…I will"

It is almost twelve thirty. Mark is already changed to his uniform. He wants to talk to John before he leaves. Calaway goes outside to see John sitting on the porch. He is looking straight ahead.

"Hey John…" Mark says.

"Hey…"

"Look…John I'm sorry for what I said" said Mark "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…I guess"

"No…John. Dwayne is a good guy. But for some reason he gets under my skin. So I just like to make him fun of him"

"No kidding"

Mark laughs "I'm sorry John…"

John nods accepting his apology. "It's okay"

Mark gets up and walks to the garage. The big door opens and his police truck is parked. He jumps in and turns it on. He slowly gets out of the garage.

"I'll see you later" said Mark

"Later…"

Mark goes out the park way and drives to the station. John watches him; he knows what truck to look for to find Mark. John rubs the back of his head. It is getting close to one now. Cena is waiting on the porch; he is waiting for Dwayne.

John notices that the roads are flooded so he hopes Dwayne can drive safely. He waits a little longer; now being one-thirty. He knows Dwayne is coming to pick him up; maybe the flood is slowing him down. John goes inside to get water. He walks right back out.

The clock now strikes two o clock. John has been sitting there for two hours. He is getting a little impatient now but he keeps telling himself that the flood may be worse than he thought.

"John…who are you waiting for?" ask Jon.

"I'm waiting for Dwayne…he suppose to pick me up" says John.

"Well…it's been two hours since you been out here"

"I know…I think the flood is slowing him down"

"I don't think so. The company isn't that far away from here. He should have been here thirty minutes ago"

"True but….Dwayne can't drive really well during a flood"

"Okay. Are you still going to wait here…?"

"Yes…"

Cena Sr. walks back into the house. He feels bad for John now. He shrugs it off hoping Dwayne will come by soon.

The clock now strikes three. John wants to give up now. He was about to go inside but he hears a honk. It was Dwayne. John runs up to the truck and Dwayne starts driving.

"You're late" says John.

"I know…I know…but I was waiting for the flood to go by"

"Why…this truck can drive over the flood"

"I don't think so…"

"If Mark can drive away….than you can too"

"You know I don't want to hear Mark's name…okay"

"Okay…"

He parks at the company. They get off and walk inside the building. He opens the door for John. He holds his hand making him follow him. Once John's sees an office Dwayne leads him in.

"This is my office" says Dwayne. "You like it?"

John looks around; noticing pictures of trucks and cars of Ford. John looks around with awe. Dwayne opens up his computer.

"John…over here. I want to show you the new vehicles we are getting"

John blinks a little. He goes up to the computer. He sees Super duties and F150 lined up. He can see a trailer driving them around. The cars are on the other trailer.

"This is going to be real good" says Dwayne.

"I bet it is" smiles John "You know…why did you take for ever to pick me up"

"John…the flood is one reason. Also I had a customer and I sold him a new and improve Ford Ranger"

"You should've have called…"

"I was busy" he says "Well enough with that"

Dwayne takes out chocolates with flowers.

"I'm sorry…"

John sighs and gives him a smile. He goes up to Dwayne and kisses him.

* * *

Mark is playing spider solitaire; he is bored. Nothing major had happened yet which is good. He doesn't have to drive around until five. He has lunch at six and he has to drive around at seven. Then he gets to go home at ten.

Mark finishes the spider game. He looks through the papers; hoping he can read some good report.

"Hey Mark!" yells Austin

Mark looks at his friend "Hey Steve"

"Having fun?"

"Not really…my back is hurting for so much sitting" groans Mark.

"You can walk around you know" says Steve "Apple?"

Mark looks up to see an apple. "Sure"

Steve tosses it to him. Mark catches it and starts biting into it. He bites it down and eats the piece.

"So…how are you and John?"

"Good…John goes with Dwayne though"

"That sucks…"

"Not really…after all we aren't really married…we were forced"

"But still…John is your man"

"No…"

"Mark…I know you like him…you look at him like if he was the best thing in the world"

Mark blushes a little and looks away. Steve is right but he doesn't want to admit it.

"I do…care for him"

"Does he care for you?"

"Yes he get's worried when I go to work"

"Oh…how cute" whispers Steve "Where is he now?"

"He is with Dwayne…at the Ford Company"

"Oh I see…"

Steve goes to eating his apple. Mark gets back to eating his. Both stood in silent for a while. Mark looks up at Steve. He is enjoying his apple still. Mark starts laughing.

"I…ugh…accidentally push Dwayne into the pool"

Steve busts out laughing. "Man…you should've recorded that"

"True. But after that John slaps me"

"Oh oh. I bet you were in big trouble"

"I was…he starts pushing me back and slaps me."

"But was it worth it…"

"Yes it was…I keep making fun of him for some reason"

"Ah don't worry…I make fun of him too. I bought a truck from him. He wouldn't stop talking"

Mark and Steve start laughing.

It is now five. Mark grabs his keys and his jacket. He looks at Steve.

"Whelp…I have to drive around" says Mark. "I'll see you tomorrow or later"

Steve waves bye. Mark goes out to his truck. He has to drive around town until six; that's his lunch time. After that he can park next to the highway and just relax or keep driving around.

He takes a turn and drives around the town. He waves at a few people yet he kept a close watch; looking if anything is wrong. He turns the corners here and there. He even stops to help out some people; help out with favors.

He looks at his mirror to see someone speeding. He turns on his siren and follows the guy. Mark is now behind the guy. It looks like the guy groans as he slows down and parks on the side of the road.

Mark gets his stuff and opens up the computer in his truck. He walks, slowly towards the car. The man rolls down his window and Mark looks in surprise.

"Mr. Orton…how are you?" says Mark.

"I'm good…how about John?"

"He's good…do you know why I stop you?"

"I was speeding"

"May I ask why…?"

"I guess I didn't pay attention"

Mark smiles as he ask for the license and insurance. Randy did so; hoping he doesn't get a big ticket. Mark walks to his truck to get information. He walks back to Randy.

"I'm going to give you a warning…" Mark gives him a pink slip "I don't want to catch you doing it again"

"Yes Sir."

"You may go…" says Mark

"Say Hi to John for me"

"Sure"

Mark is about to go into his truck but sees a car. It is speeding pretty fast. The car takes a sharp turn. The makes the turn and goes straight ahead with so much speed. Mark growls as he runs to his truck and turns on the sirens. He starts chasing the car.

He is a fast driver so he knows how to catch up to the car. He can still see the car driving straight ahead. The car makes a sharp turn and Mark did as well.

Mark keeps a close distance. He catches up to it and bumps the back of the car. The car starts acting up like if it is losing balance. He smiles as he drives to the side of the car.

"PULLOVER!" yells Mark.

He couldn't see the one driving it. The windows are really dark from the outside. Mark bumps the side of the car. It gets back into control. The car turns another sharp turn and Mark follows it. He has to stop it now. He doesn't have time to call for backup but at least one person should've seen him chasing this car. He sees the window from the passenger side of the car going down.

Mark watches carefully. He sees a hand coming out; with it a gun. The man has a gun with him. Calaway eyes widen as he sees the gun. He shoots it; Mark tries to cover himself as the bullets hits the glass. The man then shoots making the tires pop. He shoots again to pop the other tire. Mark tries to get control but the truck is going side to side. He growls as he tries to remain control and slow down.

He stops slowly trying to keep steady. The truck stops; and Mark sighs in relief. He growls as he looks ahead watching the car drive away. He curses as he gets out of the truck. The truck tires both on the right side are popped. Mark takes out his cell phone and calls Steve.

"Whoa! What happen to your truck?" ask Steve

"Some dumbass pops my tires. He was speeding or probably running away from something. He got lucky and pop my tires. I was this close to catching him"

"Why didn't you shoot the tires?" ask Steve

Mark thinks for a while. That is a good question. He didn't think about that at all. All he did was chasing the car; didn't even take out his gun.

"I don't know…" whispers Mark.

"Okay…"

Steve helps Mark put one tire in. Steve goes to his suburban to get the other tire. Mark and Steve work on the other tire.

"Thanks Steve…"

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later"

Mark waves him off as Steve drives off. He watches him go and disappears as he turns the corner. Mark goes back to his truck and starts it. He drives back to where he is supposed to be at. It is getting close to six. He decides to head home to get something to eat.

He parks in his house and walks in. He goes to and walks to the living room. He sees his in-laws watching TV. He tries to keep quiet as he goes to the kitchen. Mark makes a noise and both of the look back at him.

Mark smalls "Hey guys…"

Martha stands up "Hey Mark…you here to eat?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I made dinner for you" says Martha "It's on the stove" She sits down and continues to watch TV.

Mark smiles to himself. Every time he gets home to eat he has to make it. Now it's ready so he has more time to eat knowing that he doesn't have to make it. He walks to the kitchen to find the food. He serves himself and sits down to eat.

* * *

 **More chapter to come**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

John is sitting in the waiting room. He is waiting for Dwayne to sell one of the trucks to the customers. It's been thirty minutes since John waited. He sees the costumers walk out with Dwayne all of them laughing.

"Thank you sir" is the last thing Dwayne said. He gives them the keys and watches them go. He looks back at John with a wide smile. "I just sold a 2015 ford F150"

"That's great. Did the customers like that truck?" says John

"OH yes…they both loved the truck. I sold it to them" he smiles "They didn't want to at first but this smile convince them"

John rolls his eyes. Dwayne does have a nice smile. He walks up to his boyfriend and hugs him.

"Well…good for you"

"Oh thanks…" Dwayne kisses him softly. "I knew he was going to buy it"

John nods his head "Good…"

"OH…the new vehicles just came in" says Dwayne "Come on…let me show you"

Dwayne drags John outside. He drags him all the way to the parked trailers in the back. John looks at the new vehicle in awe. The new ford trucks look so amazing.

Dwayne says "So what do you think?"

"They look so cool"

"I know right…these babies are going to catch the attention of lots of costumers" says Dwayne.

"I can tell…" says John

"Yup…"

"Umm Dwayne…I'm hungry. You think we can get food?" says John.

A costumer parks in and starts looking at the mustangs. Dwayne looks at him with a smile.

"Can you wait…?" ask Dwayne "That guy wants a mustang"

"Let someone else do it"

"No…" says Dwayne "Wait for about one hour"

"Come on…I'm so hungry"

"Sorry…baby…you can go on your own" he says "I have a car to sell…"

"But you're my ride"

"Well…buy one from here and go eat"

John rolls his eyes. "Fine…go ahead and help the guy out"

Dwayne kisses his cheek. "I'll see you later"

John sees him run to the customer and greet him. John rolls his eyes; he feels his stomach growling. He can't walk from here to the restaurant. It is a long way from any of the stores. He looks at his cell phone. He swallows as he calls someone else, Mark.

Mark just finished eating. He hears his phone ring. He picks it up without looking at the caller.

"Mark Calaway here…" he says

"Hi…Mark…it's John"

"Hey…love"

John rolls his eyes. He sighs.

"Can you pick me up from the Ford Company?"

"Sure…but what about Dwayne…?"

"He is busy…so please can you pick me up?"

"Sure…on my way"

Mark hangs up and puts the dishes away. He walks out to his regular truck. He can't use the police one yet until he is going to work. He drives to the Ford Company.

He parks in and he sees John standing up; walks to the truck. He opens the door and jumps in. Mark keeps his laugh in. He can tell John is a little upset. He guesses he wanted to go out with Dwayne but he is over there with another guy. Mark blinks a little; he now feels bad for John.

"Let's go home…I'm starving…." says John.

"Your mother…made really good food" said Mark.

"Yes…she always loves to cook. I love her cooking"

"I can tell" Mark smiles. John laughs a little. Mark backs out the parking space. He goes to drive to the exit. He sees Dwayne walking down with papers laughing with the guy. He looks at John.

He drives faster towards Dwayne. John notices as he holds on tight to the seatbelt.

"Mark…what are you doing?"

"Making him look funny"

The rock looks up to see the truck heading towards him. Mark keeps going and is now close. Dwayne jumps out of the way. Mark stops as he sees him jump as far away as possible. He can't believe Dwayne felt for that. Mark didn't think Dwayne would jump that high. Mark is laughing as John is staring wide eyes.

"Hey…watch it!" yells Dwayne as he sees Mark. He gets up making sure he holds the papers nice and tight.

"Sorry…" laughs Mark. He then honks the horn making Dwayne jump in surprise and dropping the papers all around. Mark starts driving off and goes towards the exit. He drives away leaving an angry Rock behind.

"FUCK YOU MARK!" he yells. The man helps him get the papers together.

"Who was that?" ask the man.

"He is my enemy" says Dwayne with so much anger. Dwayne has to now reorganize his papers. He is really angry now.

Mark is driving home and he looks at John. He has his mouth covered trying to hold in the laugh. Calaway smiles knowing he just made John laugh at his own boyfriend.

"It's okay…to laugh…I mean it was funny" says Mark.

John laughs a little "Especially when the papers dropped everywhere"

John burst out laughing now. He tries to cover his laugh. Mark laughs with him.

"And…and…the way jumped up when you honk at him" John laughs.

"Yes…"

"Also…when…when…he jumped out of the way…believe me I have never seen him jump to long"

John starts laughing and he is getting out of breathe. Mark laughs along with him.

"Mark…that was funny" says John.

"Well…like I said…Dwayne is a funny guy"

John laughs hard again.

They made it home. John is eating his food while Mark is reading a book. He only has ten minutes before he goes off to work.

"Mark…"

"Yes…" says Mark.

"Thank you for the laugh…I haven't laughed all day" smiles John.

"Anytime…"

"But please don't tell Dwayne that I laughed at him"

"Don't worry…your secret safe with me"

"You know…he is going to find you and yell at you"

"Well…I'll be waiting…"

John laughs as he shakes his head.

"Dwayne…can find me anytime. But he must be careful…because I can kick his ass"

John rolls his eyes. "Don't kick his ass…"

"Okay I won't"

Mark laughs along with John. He looks at the clock then at John.

"I have to go…it's time to work" says Mark. John nods in understanding. He swallows as he holds Mark's hand.

"Be careful…" says John.

Mark looks at John's hand; he felt something warm when John touched him. Mark smiles.

"I will…"

Mark goes outside and starts driving around the town.

John laughs again as he remembers what Mark did. John feels bad for laughing at his boyfriend; he doesn't want to but he had to admit that was funny. He looks at the door; he wishes he can spend more time with Mark now.

He shakes the thoughts away. He smiles to himself. He does want to hang out with Mark sometime.

"I see that smile" says Jon.

"Oh…umm…it's nothing" says John

"What happen…?" ask Jon "When you came in you were laughing really hard"

"OH umm…Mark pranked Dwayne when he picked me up" laughs John "Mark playfully drives to him making it look like he is about to hit him. Dwayne jumps out of the way; but I never seen him jump so far"

John keeps laughing as he remembers the scene.

"Then…then…Mark honked making Dwayne jump in surprise making all the papers spread everywhere. I never seen him jump so high. He was so pale when I saw him"

Jon laughs wishing he was there. "I could imagine…I wish I was there"

"It was funny" John says.

"So what did you and Dwayne do?"

John stops for a while. He looks at his dad remembering what he did other than waiting.

"Um…we had fun…"

Jon knows he is lying. He can tell by the way he is talking.

"John…you can tell me"

"Okay. Dwayne had so many customers…so I had to wait for a long while. He showed me pictures of the trucks; expedition, mustangs that he wants to sell online"

"Did you have fun…?" ask Jon

"Not really…but most of it was fun"

"That's good"

"And he showed me the new 2016 vehicle that just got delivered"

"Oh nice"

"Yup…they are beautiful trucks. He ask if I wanted to buy one"

"Did you…?"

"No…I want a Chevy" John stops as he realizes what he said. Mark is a Chevy guy and now he wants to be one.

"Well then…start working for one"

John laughs "I will…but Dwayne is going to be mad"

"He should know that they are other Companies out there"

"Yes…but he only knows one by heart"

John gets up to watch TV with his mom. He sits down still remembering the scene.

"What are you laughing about?" his mom asks

John laughs again as he tells her the story.

* * *

John gets up quickly as he hears knocking. The door is knocking so hard and fast. John gives a questioning look as he walks to the door. He opens it to find Dwayne with a angry face.

He walks by John and into the house.

"Where is he?" he ask with anger.

"Who…?"

"Mark…where is your husband"

John sighs; he is not really his husband but for some reason that didn't bother him.

"He is at work…"

"Is he at work or having fun without you?"

John growls as he walks to the kitchen. Dwayne follows him to the kitchen.

"He is working…he doesn't get here till ten"

"Well…it's nine thirty…so I'm waiting here"

"Let's wait outside"

John goes outside with Dwayne following.

"Can't you believe what he just did" says Dwayne. "He made me look like an idiot"

John tries to keep his laugh in.

"My boss…gave me a warning telling me not to drop papers everywhere…not only that I didn't sell him the car"

"Wait…why?"

"Because he was too busy laughing at me. I can't get the papers together in time for him to sign. He just keeps laughing and says I'll come back later. I hope I can see that again"

"Well…at least he is coming back"

Dwayne yells out in frustration. "They caught me on video"

John laughs even more now. He can't believe he wishes he can get the video to keep it.

"Who got it on video?"

"One of my co-workers"

"Who was it?"

"DAVE!' he yells.

"Really…the one they call Batista?"

"Yes…He caught it on video"

John laughs "I wish I can see it"

"Really…?"

John nods.

"Well…he is showing it around to the other workers" said Dwayne "I think it's going to be number video of the year"

Dwayne sits down and rubs his head. John sits next to him and hugs him close.

"Don't worry…it will all go away"

"I hope so…"

They hear a truck turning off.

"That must be him"

Dwayne gets up stretching and getting ready. John rolls his eyes as he goes for Mark.

"Hey Mark…" smiles John

"Hey John…" Mark says. He stretches his arms and heads to the kitchen to get some water.

"Um…Dwayne is outside…waiting for you" said John "He is really mad"

"Okay…" Mark finishes his water "Let's go see him"

Mark and John go outside. Dwayne is fisting his hands. He growls as he sees Mark walking towards him.

"YOU!" Dwayne points at him "You made me look like a fool"

Mark shrugs his shoulders "Hey…you were the one that jumped"

Dwayne gets closer to him trying to get to his face. "You were about to hit me!"

"I wasn't that close to ya…I was only a few inches away and you end up jumping"

"And then you honked at me"

"Yes…"

"You made me drop all those papers…"

"Hey you were the one that jumped out of your skin…you dropped them not me"

Dwayne growls as he pushes him. Mark didn't move an inch.

"I couldn't sell the car because I took a long time to arrange the papers. He keeps laughing as well and left. He is coming back next time"

"I guess he wants to see more of the show" says Mark "And…you were the one that wasn't fast enough"

Dwayne paces back and forth. He is mad; really mad. He got a warning from his boss; he got laughed at; and he didn't sell the car. Mark looks at John who had a glare. Mark knows what he did was wrong but he wanted to mess around with the guy. John nods his head telling him to apologize.

"Okay…I'm sorry" says Mark.

Dwayne looks at him with surprise. "Thank you… "

"I'm sorry" says Mark.

"Well…Thank you"

Mark lends out a hand. Dwayne shakes it.

"I can tell that you got your color back. You were so pale when I honked at you"

Dwayne rolls his eyes.

"Oh and everyone knows what happen" says Mark "This guy name Dave shared it with everyone"

"I knew it!" yells Dwayne "Now what are people going to think of me"

"That you are a funny guy"

Dwayne glares at him.

"Well it's true. You look funny too"

John walks up to Mark. "Stop…okay…just stop"

Dwayne goes for a punch. Mark sees it and dodges it. He grabs the arm of the Rock and flips him around. The Rock falls down hard; hitting his back.

He gets up quickly ready to fight. "Come on!"

"Dwayne…let's not do this" says Mark

"Come on…fight me!"

"You don't want to do this"

"Fight me Coward!"

Dwayne goes for the punch and Mark blocks it. Rock goes for the other; Mark blocks it again. The Rock swings his arm again and Mark stops it. Mark punches Dwayne on the side of the stomach. Dwayne falls to his knees.

He gets up and Mark blocks it. Dwayne pushes Mark back. Mark grabs the Rock and flips him over; making him land on the pool. John gasps as he covers his mouth. Mark notices and starts laughing.

"Told ya"

John runs to Dwayne and helps him off the pool. Mark grabs a towel and throws it at Dwayne. He covers himself with the help of John.

"I'm out of here…" Dwayne kisses John gently. Mark looks away. "John…go out with me tomorrow…"

"Sure…" said John "At seven sounds good"

"Yes…" says Dwayne "So you can be away from your husband"

Dwayne leaves with anger.

"Really Mark?" says John.

"Hey…he started it…I warned him"

John shakes his head. "Let's get inside"

Mark follows him inside.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	11. Chapter 11

**the next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Mark goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. He knows it's late but he is hungry. John sits on the table looking down. He wants to laugh at Dwayne again. The rock fell on the pool twice already.

He thinks its best that Dwayne stays far away from Mark. John knows that Mark can make him look like a fool. He knows it's bad but he can't stop laughing about it. Every time he thinks about it he ends up smiling or even laughing.

Mark sits down to eat the leftovers from earlier. Mark looks at John; he can tell that he is smiling.

"I'm sorry John…but he started it" he starts.

"Don't apologize it is Dwayne's fault for attacking you"

"He is not very good at fighting"

"No he is not"

John laughs along with Mark.

"I didn't know the pool was there" Mark says as he winks. John laughs out louder.

"Come on…you knew it was there…that's why you let him push you towards the pool"

"Yes…so he set himself up"

John and Mark laugh for a little more minutes until they stop. John looks at Mark who is drinking his water.

"How was work?" ask John

"It was good…it was easy going" says Mark "Nothing too big"

"What did you do all day?"

"I mostly drove around town. I stopped your friend Randy…he was speeding" says Mark "I had to chase down a car but he shot my tires off"

"Oh my…did you get hurt?"

"No…I handled it well. I had a lot of practice to drive when the tires pop" says Mark "But the car got away"

"Oh well…things like that happen"

Mark nods in agreement. He knows things like that happen but he wanted to stop that car. So it won't go around hurting people. John can tell Mark is getting upset.

"Don't worry Mark…things like that happen" says John "Don't be so hard on you"

Mark nods in understanding. Mark and John look at the time. It is midnight now. They go up to sleep now. John's parents are already sleeping when they got up. John is the first to lay down. Mark stretches a little. He groans as he tries to relax his muscle. He is tense today because of the car.

He groans as he tries to messages his shoulders. He does arm circles hoping it will at least stretch the muscles. His shoulders are the ones that are cramping and aching.

John notices that Mark is hurting. He can tell by the way Mark is trying to stretch his arms. John gets up to help.

He felt some hands on his shoulders messaging them. Mark sighs in relief as he is feeling relaxed. He moans a little as he felt his muscles begin to relax. John keeps messaging his shoulders.

"Just relax Mark…" says John

Mark did so and closes his eyes. He feels great now; he can tell his muscles are loosening up. John keeps working on his shoulders. He goes down his arms making him feel more relaxed. Mark moans in response. John bites down on his lip; he loves the feeling of Mark's muscles under his fingers. He wants to hear more of Mark's moans.

Mark is starting to get sleepy. He can sleep now. John gently lays him down and Mark falls into sleep. John turns off the light and sleeps with him. He wraps his arms around Mark and lays his head on Mark's chest; listening to his heart beat. John thinks about moving away from him but he wants to feel him. John feels asleep as well.

* * *

The night and day went on. Mark is getting ready for work. It is seven in the evening to he has to drive around. He just finished eating what his in-law cooked. He loves her cooking. He looks at John who is waiting close to the window.

"I'll see you later…" says Mark "And have fun…with the funny guy"

John rolls his eyes but laughs. "I will…"

Mark heads off to work. John sits for a little longer. It is now seven thirty and John is still waiting. He paces back and forth; hoping he will hear a honk. John sits down to watch TV; just making time goes by. He starts looking at his cell phone; wondering if Dwayne will call.

John gets a little snack to calm the hunger. He sits back down. His parents are out of town having dinner. John told them he is going to wait for Dwayne so he didn't go with them.

It was eight now. John is getting a little upset now.

"Why is he always late?" ask John.

He hears a vehicle approach. John gets up adjust his shirt. He is about to run out but then he sees Mark going in. Calaway goes in quickly and tries to find something. He looks around and sees John. He frowns as he looks at him.

"I thought you are with Dwayne" says Mark he looks at his watch "Did you came back…or?"

"He hadn't came yet…he is a little late"

"A little…he is an hour late" says Mark as he keeps searching "Have you seen my flashlight…"

"Over there"

Mark sees the flashlight "Oh thank you" He gets it and places it on his pocket on the belt. John watches him as he keeps looking at the window every few seconds.

"I'll see you later" says Mark as he walks out but then stops. He looks at John; who is now getting sad. "Umm…do you want to come with me?"

John looks up in surprise. He is wondering if Mark means it.

"You sure…" ask John.

"Yes…there is a carnival today…and I got chosen to monitor the place" said Mark "You should come with me"

John looks at the window. He smiles as he runs to Mark.

"Okay…"

John gets on the police truck. He looks around in awe. Mark jumps in on the driver's side. He turns on the truck and drives to the carnival. John looks in awe.

"Your parents are already there" says Mark "They told me you were with Dwayne"

"Well…not today"

Mark parks and gets out along with John. They both walk to the entrance. Mark goes by without being stopped. John was suddenly grabbed by a person.

"Hey...you need a ticket" says the guy.

"Hey hands off…" says Mark "He don't need one…he's with me"

The guy holds back his hands in defeat. Mark lends out a hand to John. He takes it with a smile and Mark leads him into the carnival.

They walk in casually. John smiles wide as he looks around to see the games. Some rides are there but not big ones. He wants to go on one roller coaster ride. He sees one and looks at Mark.

"Do you like rides?" ask John

"I haven't rode one" says Mark "It's been a long time"

John brings him closer to him. "Come with me…I want to go on that one"

Mark swallows as he looks at John. He sees him giving him puppy eyes; Mark laughs.

"Okay…let's try it"

John cheers as he drags him to the line of the ride. It was their turn. Mark is getting a little nervous. He never rode a roller coaster before; well he did when he was a teenager. He doesn't even remember how it feels. Mark sits down on the right while John sits on the left.

They fasten their seatbelts. John looks at Mark with a surprise look.

"This is going to be really fun" said John

"I hope so" says Mark

The coaster starts going to up to start the ride. Mark holds on tight to the bar in front of him. It is getting close to the drop. They are in the middle of the ride. John wants to go in the front but people beat him. The coaster goes down getting its momentum.

John raises his hands up as he cheers. He is enjoying the ride. The coaster doesn't do loopy loops but it goes up, down, and does sharp turns. The coaster goes to the side making a curve turn. John leans on Mark and holds his arm. He starts smiling and cheering.

Mark looks at him. He is holding his arm; tightly too. Mark smiles as well.

The ride stops and they let the people get off. John gets up first; Mark struggles to get his balance. Mark and John start walking towards the exit. Mark can't keep a straight walk. John laughs at him.

"Mark…you okay…?"

"No…I forgot how gravity felt like" says Mark.

John laughs and runs to him. He goes under his arm and helps him walk. Mark hugs him close to him.

"Like I said…I never rode a coaster before" said Mark.

"I can tell"

John helps Mark sit down. He then sits next to the big man. He looks at Mark who is still smiling. John runs to the concision stand to buy two water bottles. John comes back; handing one to Mark.

Mark drinks it whole. John looks around to see another other rides. He sees little games that you can play. He sees the mirror maze. He taps Mark on the arm and points to the mirror maze room. Mark eyes widen.

"Really…?" says Mark

"Yes…come on…who ever solves the mirror maze first wins" says John

"Okay…but if I get lost. I'm going to come for you" warns Mark

"Deal"

John and Mark walk to the mirror maze. They wait in line. Mark looks around; nothing had happen yet. Everything is going pretty well. He smiles knowing he can spend some time having fun.

"Okay guys…you two are facing each other to get to the end first" says the guy

"Okay…" John jumps up and down feeling excited. Mark watches him; grinning, he never knew John loves to play games. The guy lets them in.

Mark looks at John who is already planning to escape.

"Ready go!" yells the guy.

John cheers as he starts running around. Mark starts running the other side. John looks around wondering where the opening is. He keeps seeing the reflection of himself. He takes a right and he bumps into the mirror.

"OH ouch!" yells John. He could hear Mark laughing at his pain. John rolls his eyes and keeps running. He takes a turn and bumps another mirror.

"Ouch…son of Bitch" John keeps laughing to himself. He takes another and keeps moving forward.

Mark is heading straight ahead; he seems like he knows what he is doing. He sees one way and he keeps going. He stops when he sees John's reflection. He stands still hoping one mirror with reflect him. John sees Mark and grins.

He runs towards him about to push him down. John goes for it and hits the mirror with force. Mark starts laughing out.

"I'm over here" laughs Mark as he takes a turn and crashes to one mirror. "Ouch"

Mark shakes it off. He sees the exit. He walks out and looks around. He cheers as he knows he found the exit. He keeps rubbing his head. He looks back; waiting for John to find it. Mark sees him running towards the exit. Mark laughs as he sees him cheer.

John keeps running though. Mark notices as he tries to embrace for impact. John jumps on him; Mark catches him with John's legs around his waist and arms around his neck; and John hugs him tight. Mark stands completely still. John leans back. Mark hugs him back. John stops himself from kissing him. He hugs him again.

"You win" he says. Mark laughs a little; he did win. He can't wait for his prize. Mark doesn't let go of John. The younger man loosens his grip along with Mark. John gets down and starts cheering. Mark leads John to the prize area and he sees a stuffed white tiger. John is looking at it with awe. He used to collect stuff animals. He never brought one ever since he entered High School; people thought it's only for girls; so they made fun of him.

Mark sees him eyeing the white tiger. He thinks about it and grins.

"That one…" says Mark. The man gives him the big stuff white tiger. Mark holds it for a while and he turns to John. "Here…for you"

John eyes widen as he sees the white tiger in front of him. John tries to hold back from hugging it. He turns away; remembering those high school days. Mark notices. He makes him walk to the side so people can get their prize. John didn't even look up.

"John…what's wrong…I thought you might love this one" says Mark.

"I…I…do…" says John.

"Well…here…"

John doesn't grab it. Mark places his hand on his shoulder. He leads John to sit on a bench. He sits next to him.

"What's wrong…?" ask Mark.

"It's just…I loved stuff animals…I always love to collect them."

"But then…?"

"I got bullied for collecting them. Some of my classmates gets my stuff animals and throws them around. They always say it's just for girls…So I gave my collection away or even sold them"

Mark growls wishing he wasn't bullied. Mark looks at the stuff white tiger. He holds John hands and places it on the white tiger. Mark looks at him.

"They were wrong. If you love collecting stuff animals then go ahead" says Mark "It's what you love to do. And it's who you are"

John looks at him. He is getting tears of joy now.

"Start with this one" says Mark "You can start all over. This time no one is going to make fun of you. I won't let them"

John blinks a few times as he grabs the tiger. He then hugs it; loving the feeling of the stuff animal. John leans to kiss Mark on the cheek. Mark stares in shock. He places a hand on his cheek then smiles. John can't believe Mark will let him collect stuff animals; he thought everyone will make fun of him for having some.

"Thank you so much" says John "I love it"

Mark leans in and kisses his cheek. John blushes as he moves a little. John looks up and both are staring into each other's eyes. John is the first to look away. Mark rubs the back of his head.

John looks around again seeing popcorn.

"Want popcorn…?" he asks.

"Sure…"

John stands up; he lends a hand to Mark. Calaway takes it and both walk to get some snacks. Mark asks for two bags; along with two drinks. They walk around the carnival enjoying the view of the bright colors. Mark tells John different facts about the carnival. John listens carefully; learning new facts; which he is enjoying.

It was John's turn to say something. John keeps telling stories about his high school life. He even tells him the funny things he did during those times. He misbehaves one in a while. John shrugs knowing that Mark gives him a raise eyebrow. He tells him little detail; about his life. Mark enjoying every little thing he says. John even tells him about how he broke his arm when he was younger. Mark then tells a little about his childhood; or even high school years. He tells him how he became a police officer as well.

Mark and John stop at a few places to play games. Mark loses one time while John loses some other time. They don't really care; they are having too much fun. There is a game to shoot basketballs. John and Mark are facing each other. Whoever makes the most wins. The shoots are three pointers. They were in a tie before John missed one. He yelps out as he misses the last shot. Mark made all of them in a row.

Mark gets a basketball for a prize. John and Mark keep walking around the carnival.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come...**


	12. Chapter 12

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Mark is waiting for John to get his face paint done. John wants a mask on his face. He waits patiently. John is getting excited he can't wait until the guy finishes. Mark takes a picture of him on his phone. John growls knowing he might look funny.

"There…"

John looks at the mirror. The mask covers his face; well mostly. It is black with different kinds of blue. John smiles "Perfect"

John pays the guy. He goes up to Mark.

"What do you think?"

"You look great…by the way…blue is my favorite color"

John nods his head "Oh nice….blue is an awesome color"

Mark laughs "Yes it is"

John then hears his cell phone ringing. He looks at the caller. It is Dwayne; John looks at it; wondering if he should answer it. Mark looks at the phone. He hopes John doesn't answer it but he must.

Mark waits a little while. John didn't even answer yet. He keeps staring at the phone. He is thinking about letting it ring. John puts the phone back on his pocket. John looks up at Mark. He then smiles wide.

Mark gives him a questioning look. "Why didn't you answer…?"

"Dwayne…missed his time" says John "I'm here…having fun with you"

Mark stares in shock but then smiles wide.

"I want to have fun with you. I'll deal with Dwayne tomorrow"

"Okay…" Mark stands aside "Come on…let's have a walk again"

John laughs and starts walking. He keeps up with Mark; who is telling him all the cases he has down. They stop at different games to play. John wins here and there. Mark doesn't play most of the games. He lets John have some fun. Mark looks around again; making sure everything is good. He sees people having fun.

Mark looks at the time. It is getting close to midnight. His shift is over so now he can take it easy. He sees other fellow officers walking around scouting the area. He sees Steve; who is having fun with his friends. Mark stretches a little.

He stops John from going one way. "This way…" says Mark

"What…?"

"It's almost midnight" said Mark "You have to see something"

Mark takes him to a big place where people are already gathered. He sees them circling around the place. Mark finds a spot and sits down. He makes John sit down between his legs; making his head lay on his chest. John turns a little to look at him.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see"

They wait for at least three minutes when a loud noise was heard. John looks around to see fireworks going up into the sky and pops; making those bright beautiful colors. The fireworks keep going; as music starts playing. The fireworks glow really bright; making the sky look amazing. John always wanted to see fireworks but Dwayne never has the time to take him.

"Wow…" whispers John.

Mark watches them as well. He hugs John; making John lean on him. John is holding his stuff tiger closely to him. The music starts fading; as the fireworks stopping. The manager tells them thank you for coming; hope to see you again. The carnival is open for three more days.

John stands up first and helps Mark up. They walk to the exit with a big smile on their face. John is hugging the tiger close to him.

"Did you have fun?" ask Mark

"Yes I did" says John. He is still excited about what happen today. He looks at Mark.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it"

"No. Thank you…for giving me a great time" says John

"You're welcome"

Mark helps John get on the passenger side of his truck. Mark jumps to the driver seat. They wait in line because of the traffic. As they are waiting John puts on some music. John starts lip syncing it. He even sings it out loud. Mark just sits back and enjoys him singing. Mark tries to be careful not to get distracted.

They make it out and Mark drives home. They notice a truck park there. John swallows knowing who it is.

"Oh no…Dwayne is here"

Mark growls at the name. He doesn't like the guy anymore. They get off and walk to where Dwayne is standing with his arms crosses and looks really angry.

"Hey Dwayne…" says John

"Hey John…where have been?" ask Dwayne

"I was with Mark. We went to the carnival"

"Did you know that we had a date?" yells Rock

"Yes. But I waited at least two hours for you. Then Mark came by and invited me to the carnival"

"I can't believe you went with Mark, instead of me" growls Dwayne "After all I done for you"

"Hey watch it big mouth!" says Mark "You left John hanging. You ditched him. You told him that you will be here at seven but it was eight. John is still standing there waiting for your ass. You didn't even show up or called. So I invited him out so he don't wait for your ass anymore"

John looks in surprise. He then looks at Dwayne with a smirk.

"I was going to pick him up"

"Stop lying you big mouth" says Mark.

"Maybe if you didn't take him I would have taken him out. I know I made him wait but I had a meeting" said Dwayne

"Whatever…"

"Sorry John…can you forgive me?" says Dwayne

"You need more than an apology to make this up" says John. "Right…now I'm tired for having so much fun with Mark. I have to get some sleep"

Dwayne watches him go. He growls as he looks at Mark.

"I suggest you go before I throw you out" says Mark. Dwayne goes to his truck and drives away. Mark shakes his head as he goes inside the room. He locks the doors and walks up to his room. He sees John washing his face to get the paint off. He dries himself and heads to bed. Mark uses the restroom and goes to bed as well.

John curls up wondering if he did the right thing. "Is Dwayne right…?"

"What…?" says Mark.

"That I shouldn't have gone out with you. I mean he is right we did had a date"

"Yes…but you waited for an hour" says Mark "He should be a gentlemen and pick you up at least ten minutes before the time but no he picks you up after two hours of waiting. You guys did have a date but Dwayne blew it. You wanted to have fun; so you did the right thing. Don't worry about what Dwayne said. He is the one that is wrong"

John smiles and goes to hug him. He lays his head on Mark's chest. He nods in understanding and falls asleep. Mark blinks a little and falls asleep as well.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	13. Chapter 13

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

John is the first to wake. He rolls over and sees Mark still sleeping. He smiles to himself. He did have a good time yesterday. John turns around to see the white tiger stuffed animal on the shelf. He grins; knowing Mark placed it there. John gets up, stretches. He washes his face; and walks downstairs.

He sees his mom cooking bacon and egg. John smiles as he goes up to her and kisses her cheek.

"Morning mom" says John.

"Morning…son" she says back. She looks at John "Well…someone is happy"

"You have no idea" says John.

"Did you had fun yesterday?" she asks.

"No…Dwayne didn't pick me up"

"John. I saw you with Mark. Did you have fun with him?" she smirks.

John thinks for a while. He did have fun with him. Mark and him did so much together yesterday. Mark even gave him a stuff animal. John smiles thinking about yesterday.

"Yes…I did" says John.

"I knew it" she said "John, you were so happy with him"

John looks away while he blushes. He tries to hold back the smile. His mom notices it and tries to push through.

"I mean…I never seen you laugh like that in a long time"

"Well…we were having fun playing games" said John "That's all"

"Are you sure…?" she says

"Yes…." Says John

"Because when you look at him. I see love in your eyes"

"What…No…" John blushes. He can't love Mark…he is already in love with Dwayne. He wants to be with Dwayne. "No…"

"Don't lie to me John. I know you" she says "And don't worry…I won't tell anyone"

John didn't say anything. He rubs the back of his head. He is now getting confused. He loves Dwayne but why does his mom think that he loves Mark.

"I don't think you love Mark yet John" she says "I think your falling for him"

John blinks a little. He doesn't know what to say now. John swallows; trying to hide the surprise face. Martha winks at him; telling him she won't tell anyone. She serves him breakfast along with his juice. He drinks and eats slowly; thinking what his mom said.

He then hears footsteps coming closer. John shakes it off and goes to eating. Mark walks in stretching and yawning. He is tired from yesterday but he has to get up. He still needs to go to work. He sits on the table across from John.

"Morning…love" Mark smiles.

John smiles with him "Morning Mark…and don't call me love"

"Okay then…"

John gives a big smile to Mark making him laugh. John starts laughing with him. Martha serves some breakfast to Mark. He starts eating; and drinking his water.

"What's your plan for today John?" says Mark

"I don't know"

"There should be something…"

"I don't know. Maybe just stay here at the house"

"Do you work…?" says Mark.

"Yes but not on weekends"

"Lucky…" says Mark

John laughs a little "Yes…which is pretty neat"

"I could imagine. I work all day every day…"

"Really…?"

"No…I only work half a day on Saturday and have Sunday off"

"That's good"

"Yes…it is"

John looks around the house wondering what he should do.

"Tell you what…when I get home we should go out and eat"

"Really…?"

"Sure…"

"Okay…then…" smiles John "I'll be waiting"

"Good. Oh I have to go I go in at nine and I'll be out by four or five"

"Okay…"

Mark gets up to get dress. John looks at him as he walks away. He smiles; knowing that he get to spend time with his husband…wait no his friend. John shakes the thoughts away about Mark being his husband. He likes the sound of it now; but no….he loves Dwayne.

Mark gets out with his full uniform. "I'll see you later" Mark goes out to drive to his office. He is looking forwards for this evening. John waves him off.

He doesn't know what to do now until his mom tells him to clean the house. John doesn't like doing chores but he must. It can make time go by. He starts with the kitchen. He then goes to his room and starts cleaning there. His dad is sitting on the couch watching TV. John wishes he can do that; so he doesn't have to do chores.

John cleans his room until he goes to Mark's closet room. He stops as he searches for dirty clothes. He sees a few of them. He stops cold as he sees one shirt with blood on it. He sees too much on it. It is on his chest part. John places it back where it belongs. He wants to ask Mark about the shirt; he doesn't know if Mark will tell him. He finds another one but with a huge hole on the side as if someone tried to cut him. John places them back he doesn't want to see anymore of that.

He looks around again; finding nothing but white shirts on the ground. He stands up to look through the hanging clothes. He stops as he notices the jersey; he remembers that shirt. He gave it to him a long time ago. He can't believe Mark kept it. John smiles to himself.

John hangs up clothes here and there. He went to his closet room and fixes his shirts; pants and even shorts. He folds them neatly making some room for him to walk in. John finishes and dusts his hands off. He goes to get laundry and goes to wash it.

John finishes his chores making it noon. He sighs in relief as he sits down on the couch. He has to wait five more hours till Mark gets home. John lies on the couch and watches TV with his dad. Martha goes to the kitchen to cook some chicken. John gets bored of watching TV. He looks at his mom watching her cook. He decides to walk around outside. He goes out the back door. He knows this place is big; he never had the chance to walk around.

He goes around the yard; enjoying the breezy air looking down at the green grass. This place is huge; you can play football, soccer or almost anything here. John bumps into something. It is a trampoline. He gets excited as he jumps on it. John starts jumping around; having some fun; doing front flips, back flips. He stops as he hears his mom yell out lunch time.

John stops jumping and gets off. He wonders why Mark has a trampoline. Did Mark use to jump? John shrugs ignoring the question. He is kind of glad Mark does have one. John runs inside to get some lunch.

* * *

Mark stops by a store to get some water bottles. He finds Steve in the store buying drinks as well. He looks at Mark with a grin.

"Mark…how are you?" ask Steve

"Good…"

"Good…I saw you last night…you were hanging out with John"

"Yes I was. He needed company so I went with him"

"No…I saw your eyes; you wanted to go out with your husband"

Mark rolls his eyes. "Okay…yes. I am going with him today again"

"Oh that sounds great."

"It does. I can't wait" says Mark.

"Well…it will be fun"

Dwayne is at the store as well and overheard them. He rubs his head whispering that John shouldn't go out with him. John is his; and no one else's. He still hates the facts that John is married to that big mean guy. Dwayne thinks of a plan.

"At what time?" ask Steve

"Probably…at six" says Mark "So I have time to get home; wash up and go to dinner"

Dwayne smiles; as the plan now popped in his head. He starts heading out the store; hoping they didn't see him. Dwayne drives off.

Mark grabs a bag of Doritos along with sprite. He gets two water bottles. He checks them out and walks to his truck. Steve says his goodbye. Mark drives to finish off his hours.

He drives around carefully; watching the area. The people are all doing their own business; some of them get nervous when police pass by. He likes that; he knows that they are scared of him. He sees that everything is clear. He loves it; he loves it when everything is peace and quiet. Well sort of there is still loud noises going around but at least no bad behavior.

The time went by quickly it is five now. Mark gets his stuff getting ready to get home. He walks to the truck and drives home. He notices a car behind him.

"Oh no…" he knows its Dwayne. "What does he want…?"

Mark parks into his house and Dwayne parks next by him. Mark gets off and glares at Dwayne.

"Hello Marky…"

"Don't call me that" says Mark now annoyed. He never like anyone…he means anyone to call him that.

"Sorry…"

Mark growls as he walks to the door. He goes in and stops as he sees John dressed up. Mark couldn't take his eyes off him.

"So…is this good" ask John.

Mark didn't say anything. All he did was nod his head with awe. John laughs a little; he knows Mark liked it. John looks so handsome to his eyes. He tries to get his thoughts together. John is wearing black pants with a blue dress up shirt.

"You look so …." Mark was shoved out of the way. John gives a questioning look.

"John…I….oh my" says Dwayne

John face went to surprise as he sees Dwayne; but to disappointment. He only dressed up for Mark. Dwayne goes up to him and hugs him tight.

"You look fine John…" says Dwayne

John hugs him back "Thank you…"

Mark gets his balance and sees them hugging. He looks down; for some reason it hurt him. He tries to keep it together.

"I'm so glad you dressed up…cause we have plans today" said Dwayne "We are going to have some fun" Dwayne kisses John gently. Mark looks away with anger.

Mark told John that they are going out. Why did Dwayne have to come at this time? He wants him out of the house now.

"I'm sorry Dwayne…but Mark and I…"

"You can go" says Mark not letting John finish. "You guys go ahead"

John gives a look. He can't believe Mark said that. He thought Mark wanted to go out with him.

"Mark…I thought we are going out to eat?" ask John

Dwayne starts laughing out loud "You think he will take you out to eat…"

Mark glares at him.

"Mark…is probably playing with you" says Dwayne "But you have two choices"

Mark really wants to punch him now. He doesn't want to hear the two choices.

"You go with Mark, who you only known for only one month" says Dwayne "Or with me…that one you fell and still is in love with"

John is taken aback from the question. Is Dwayne really making him choose? John looks at Mark; not knowing what to do or say. Mark grabs Dwayne by the collar of the shirt and throws him out the front door.

"Wait here" Mark shuts the door on him.

John is pacing back and forth. He doesn't know what to say. Mark sighs.

"John…go ahead and go with him" says Mark "After all he is your boyfriend"

"Mark…I…" John couldn't say anything. Mark is looking down at the floor sad. He doesn't know what to say either but he wants John happy.

"Go ahead….We can go next time"

"But I was planning on going with you"

"I know…but Dwayne is here. You go with him…also you love him"

John looks down; he doesn't know if he still loves him. John nods in understanding. He should go out with is boyfriend…not a fake husband.

"Okay…" says John sadly. "But...next time will go out right?"

"Sure" says Mark "Now…go have fun"

"Okay…"

John stops at the front door. He turns around to kiss Mark on the cheek. He smiles as he runs off with Dwayne. Mark caressed the cheek that John kissed.

"You shouldn't have done that" says Martha

"What…?"

"Let him go"

Mark stays quiet for a long while. He knows that he let John go but why does it hurt. Mark was forced to marrying him. He can't be in love with John.

"He was really looking forward to out with you" she says

"He was…"

"Yes…he dressed up nice for you"

Mark sighs knowing he did the wrong thing. Mark knows John is with Dwayne.

"Next time…we will go out"

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	14. Chapter 14

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Mark is washing his motorcycle. He cleans his bikes every once in a while. He never has the time to do so. He now has time. Mark wanted to spend time with John. He ignores that feeling and keeps working.

He finishes and whips his hands with the rag. He hears footsteps and he sees Martha with lemonade with her.

"Here…I brought you lemonade" she says with a smile.

"Thank you…you didn't have to" says Mark

"I did…" she smiles. Martha turns around and walks back to the house. Mark sits on a chair and drinks the lemonade. It is only seven; when he checked his phone. John left at five and he still isn't back.

Mark stands up and starts walking around the place. He goes inside the living to sit down and watch TV. He goes through a few channels. He sees college football is on. He doesn't feel like watching it. He keeps changing it until he finds a movie. He watches it.

The time went by and it was ten. John isn't back yet. Mark is getting a little on edge now. John should be home by now. He hears a truck park in and sees the headlights of it. Dwayne and John enter the door laughing.

Mark didn't even look at them. He tries to concentrate on the movie. Dwayne hugs John closer to him; kissing him on the neck. John laughs.

"Love you John…" whispers Dwayne "Be with me forever will you"

Mark hears it and can feel his anger rising. John looks at him with a grin. John didn't say anything when Dwayne said that.

"Love you too" says John.

Dwayne picks him up and kisses him. John wraps his legs and arms around him. Mark is now getting a little angry.

"Mm…you feel so good" whispers Dwayne.

Mark stands up and pushes the two away from each other. Mark pushes Dwayne back.

"Hey…I was in the middle of kissing him"

"Shut it…this is my house. You don't do that stuff here at my house" says Mark "Go home big mouth"

Dwayne shrugs his shoulders. He blows a kiss to John which made John blush. Dwayne goes out the door and leaves. Mark shuts the door.

"I'm home" says John.

Mark didn't say anything. He walks to the living room and turns off the TV. He then walks upstairs with anger. John sighs knowing that he made Mark mad. He doesn't know why Mark is mad at him; Mark was the one that told him he can go with Dwayne. John turns off the lights and follows Mark to the bedroom.

John goes in and sees Mark sitting on the bed looking down. John goes to the restroom to change out of his clothes. He gets out and finds Mark on the same spot. John slowly walks up to him.

"You okay…?"

"I'm fine" says Mark

"Mark…you can tell me" says John

"I said I'm fine!" says Mark

"Mark…what's wrong"

"You and Dwayne!" yells Mark "I know you two are together but if ya'll are going to fuck at least do it somewhere else other than here"

John glares at him.

"Mark…!"

Mark didn't say anything. "I know you two are about to…hell I think you guys done it already"

John slaps Mark across the cheek. He stands in front of him. Mark looks up in surprise.

"You think…I did it with Dwayne"

"It sounds like it…" says Mark "I bet you enjoy being his bitch boy"

John slaps him again this time harder. He can't believe what Mark is saying. John doesn't want to tell him about sex life. He hasn't slept with anyone yet.

Mark feels the stinging on his cheek. John slaps him again.

"How dare you!" yells John "I can't believe you…you were the one that said to go out with him"

Mark didn't say anything. He only said that because he is hurting.

"I…I…" John couldn't say anything. John sits on the bed and starts crying. Mark sighs as he looks away.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" says Mark "I'm sorry"

John looks at him. "I forgive you"

"I just…I mean…I know you two are together but…I don't want you two kissing and hugging all around my house"

"Do you think I will disrespect you like that?"

"No…I'm sorry. You're right"

John whips his tears away. Mark place a hand on his cheek and whips the tear away from his cheek. John looks down while Mark stares into his eyes. John is now calm and is no longer crying. He looks back up at Mark.

"Let's get some rest…" whispers Mark

"Okay…"

John lays in bed along with Mark. John is facing away from Mark. His words did hurt him even though he apologized. Mark is facing the other way; looking out the window in his room. Tomorrow is his day off; he wonders what he is going go do.

* * *

It was Sunday now. John wakes up first. He stretches a little and turns the other side to find Mark still sleeping. John looks at him while he sleeps.

"Mark…" John whispers hoping he won't wake him up. He sees the red mark on the big man's cheek. It is pure red and can see the hand print there. John gasps as he sees it. He can't believe he slapped him that hard. John places a hand gently on the red mark. He runs his thumb with it.

He feels really bad now. He feels so guilty; he slapped him. Mark didn't even say nor did anything back to him. John closes his eyes trying to hold the tears that are forming. Mark stirs a little and John moves his hand quickly. Mark falls back to sleep; wanting some more rest. John watches him; trying to blink the tears back.

John caressed the red mark on the man's cheek. He hopes the mark will go away before anyone sees it. Then how will he explain why he hit him. John leans in closer to the big guy; inches away from. John stops himself from kissing him. He leans back and sighs.

Mark starts coughing now. He keeps coughing for a while. He stops and tries to relax. John blinks a few times. John sits up to watch him. Mark starts coughing again. Calaway wakes up by the coughs and starts coughing again.

"Oh great" he whispers

Mark sits up to get some water. He drinks it down hoping it will calm the cough. John places a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay…?" ask John

"I hope so…" says Mark.

John smiles a little but then frowns as Mark starts coughing again.

"You know…I hate the coughs…" says Mark

"Same here…" laughs John.

Mark gets up to go to the restroom. He washes his face; and tries to relax. His throat starts burning now; he sniffles. He growls knowing he might be getting sick. Mark walks to the bed and sits down. John uses his hand to place it on Mark's forehead. He feels his warmth.

"Oh my…you are getting hot" whispers John

"Oh great"

John gets up to look for the thermometer. He sees the medicine cabinet and finds it. He walks to his big man who is coughing again.

"Open wide…"

Mark didn't; he doesn't want to find out if he has a fever. John gives him a look telling him to do so. Mark did and John places the thermometer under his tongue. Mark taps his fingers as he waits for the beep sound. John did so but is watching carefully. The beep is heard and John removes the thermometer.

"Oh god…you have a fever"

"Well…what is it…?"

"103 degrees"

"Whoa…that's high" says Mark "But I don't feel it"

"That's not good"

"Okay. I do. I hate being sick" Mark coughs again. "Can…you bring me water…?"

John nods and goes for the water. Mark gets up but gets dizzy. He stays for a while trying to get balance and making the world stop going in circles. He shakes his head and goes to get his uniform. John comes in and stops.

"What are you doing?" ask John

"I'm getting my uniform" said Mark "I have to work today"

"Oh no. You are not going to work like that"

"I'll be fine"

Mark takes a step but falls down to one knee.

"I'm just going to wait until the world stops spinning" says Mark

John places the water down and walks up to Mark. John helps him up and sits him on the bed.

"You are not working today. You have a fever and the coughs" says John "You won't be 100% when you go out like this"

"But I'll be fine. It's not the bad. All if have is the coughs"

"And a fever…!"

"Fine…"

"You are staying here until you feel better. You call your boss that you are not going or I will"

Mark rolls his eyes. John gets up to give him the water. Mark coughs again and tries to drink it.

"Do you have any medicine?" ask John

"Yes…they are where you found the thermometer"

"Okay…"

John goes up to get one. Mark rubs his head looking at his phone. He calls Steve to tell him that he can't work today; he is sick. Steve laughs at him of course, but then understood. Mark hangs up and sighs. John comes back with some pills and Mark takes them.

"Thank you…" says Mark.

John grabs his shoulders and lays him down. Mark is surprised but what John is doing.

"You must lay down and rest"

"Oh come on…I'm fine" says Mark

John keeps him down as Mark tries to get back up.

"No…you are not. Just stay here and get some rest"

Mark gives as he lays down. John grabs the covers and covers him neatly. Mark blinks a few times as he touches his cheek. It still stings from the slap but he shrugs it away. John notices and place a hand on the red mark.

"I'm sorry…" whispers John.

"No…don't be. It's my fault"

"But look at the mark…" says John "Oh god…"

"John…it's okay."

John nods but deep down he feels little guilty. Mark coughs again and tries to cover it up. John gives him water. They both say quiet for a long while until John's mother comes in.

"Oh no…is someone sick?" she ask with worry. Mark looks away hoping she didn't notices. "You okay Mark…?"

Mark looks at her "I'm fine…"

"Mom…he has 103 fever" says John.

"Oh. That's really high" she says

"I'm fine…really…" Mark says

"You might have the flu…" says Martha

"Or cold" say John

Mark doesn't say anything. He coughs again and tries to cover himself.

"Oh. Poor thing" she says. She places a hand on his forehead "Oh you are burning"

Mark sighs knowing that he is sick. He doesn't like being sick.

"John…we need groceries. Go with your dad and I will stay here with Mark"

"Okay…" John walks out the door.

Martha follows him. Mark stays in his room and looks up at the ceiling. He hopes the flu or cold goes away soon. He wants to get back up.

John writes down the list of what to bring. John's mom told him to bring the ingredients for some type of tea. John's dad is waiting in the car. John stops at the door and looks back at his mom.

"Take…take care him. please" says John

She smiles wide "Of course"

John nods and stays still. He wants to stay with Mark but something is stopping him from running to him. He gets on the truck and starts driving to the store. John concentrates on something else. He parks in; his dad and him walk to the store to get some groceries. John's dad has the list his mom made.

John looks around. He turns around to see Dwayne walking up to him.

"My love….what brings you here?" says Dwayne as he kisses him. John smiles wide as he hugs him back.

"Just getting some food"

"Sound good. How about we go out tonight…the carnival is here still"

"I can't tonight…"

"Why not…?" says Dwayne "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that my husband is sick" John stops as he realizes what he just said. He doesn't know why he said husband. He looks at Dwayne; who is glaring at him.

"You know…you called him my husband?"

"Yes I know…sorry…I didn't mean it" says John "I mean I know we did get married by force. I just confused okay"

"Okay. Well then call me if you change your mind" says Dwayne "And John. You are mine…no one else's. I don't' want to hear that again"

John nods in understanding. "of course…baby"

Dwayne kisses him and leaves. John watches him go with a big smile. He then looks away from him still thinking why he said my husband. He shakes it off and gets the rest of the groceries.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More chapters to come**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"There you go" says Martha. "Better…"

"Yes…thank you" says Mark

Martha adjusts the blankets and pillows for Mark. He still has a fever; along with the strong coughs. It is getting worst. Martha hopes John comes home now so she can give him lemonade.

Mark coughs out again and Martha gives him water. Mark falls back and growls.

"I hate being sick" groans Mark

"We all do sweetie"

Mark looks at her. "I haven't been sick for a long while"

"Well…the flu strikes when it wants to" she laughs.

"I know…" Mark coughs again and tries to cover it up. "AHH!"

Martha sits next to him. "Oh my poor sweetie"

"Poor…sweetie?" says Mark.

"Yes…" she places a hand on his cheek caressing. Mark blinks a few times.

"Why call me…sweetie?" ask Mark.

She laughs as she keeps caressing his cheek. "Because your family"

"Well…I'm not really family"

"Oh don't say that. I know you want to be"

"What…?"

"You married my little boy"

"Yes…because his dad force us."

She laughs a little "Mark…I know you are falling for John"

Mark eyes widen as he looks at her. He doesn't want anyone to know that. How did she find out?

"Trust me sweetie…I see love in your eyes" she covers his eyes with her hand. She lifts her hand up "When John is around"

Mark looks down. "Okay…you got me. But it won't matter. John is in love with someone else"

Martha sighs in agreement. "True…"

Martha rubs the head of Mark. He starts getting sleepy. She smiles.

"Get some sleep…you will feel better sweetie"

Mark starts falling to sleep. He takes a deep breath and goes to deep sleep. She kisses his temple and walks out. She is coming back to check on him later. Mark stays still sleeping the flu off.

* * *

John parks in front of the house. John and Cena Sr. walk to the house with the grocery bag. John tries to carry most of them so he doesn't have to take two trips. John goes in the house and places them on top of the table.

Martha is reading a book on the couch. She sees them and gets up to help them. John puts away the groceries along with Martha. John is finish and he turns to his mom.

"How…is he?" ask John

"He's fine. He is just sleeping it off"

She starts making the lemonade for the coughs for when Mark wakes up. John helps her out. Cena Sr. goes to the couch to watch TV.

"Here we are…" she says "When he wakes up we will give him this lemonade"

"Okay…" says John

"Go check on him" she smiles.

"Okay…"

John walks up the stairs and to his room. Mark is just laying there. John can see him still sleeping. John goes closer to him and kneels down beside him. John places a hand on his temple; he is still burning. John can see Mark is struggling to breath; it might be his throat.

John thinks about what Dwayne said. He doesn't know if he should go with Dwayne. He wants to stay with Mark; he wants to help him feel better. John moves back as Mark turns around to get comfortable. As he turns he starts coughing but manages to fall back asleep.

John adjusts the covers to him. He rubs Marks' temple with his thumb. John gets up to walk down the stairs. He stops at the door as he looks back. He walks back to the bed and sits down. He grabs a book and tries to read. He doesn't really like reading but it will help pass time.

Two hours have passed. John finishes a pages and the story is getting good. Mark starts coughing as he wakes up. He growls as he tries to get up.

"Hey…careful…" says John as he places him down. Mark turns to John. "You might get dizzy"

"You're right…" whispers Mark. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours"

"Oh" Mark rubs his head.

"Do you feel better?" says John

"Yes. I do" smiles Mark "I feel a little better than before"

"Good…"

Mark looks at John. They both stare at each other. Martha comes in which made them look away. She comes in with the lemonade in her hand.

"Oh you are awake?" she says "How are you feeling?"

"Better…the sleep did help"

She pinched his cheek and says "Told you"

Mark smiles as he rubs his cheek. He felt odd when she pinched his cheek. She places down a cup beside him.

"Here…drink this it will help with a sore throat" she says

Mark nods and she kisses his temple. She walks out the door and closes it. John is surprise to see her do that. John looks at Mark who is still a little surprise. John then laughs it off. He gets up to give him the lemonade.

"Here…you go"

Mark takes it and takes a sip. He starts coughing out.

"Oh…that taste weird" says Mark

"You have to drink it like its water…or your favorite drink"

"OH…" Mark growls again. He takes another sip.

"Once you get use to it…it will taste better"

"I hope so"

John laughs at him. He now gets why Mark doesn't like to get sick. Mark is about half way finish with the cup. John's phone starts ringing. John picks it up.

"Hello…oh hey Dwayne"

John stays quiet for a while. Mark looks at him wondering what is going on.

"I'm sorry Dwayne…I can't go today…"

Mark blinks a little. He guesses Dwayne wants to go out but doesn't John want to.

"Dwayne…he is a friend…I have to help him feel better"

Mark looks down hurting. He knows he is just a friend; but he wants to be more. He wants to be John's boyfriend. Mark takes the phone away from him.

"Hey…"

"Dwayne…can you hold for five minutes…" says Mark

"Okay…"

Mark puts the phone under the pillow.

"Mark…really?"

"If you want to go out with him…that's fine" says Mark

"But Mark…you are sick…I want to help"

"I know but don't worry about me…your mom can take care of me…" Mark laughs. John laughs with him.

"But Mark…I want to make you feel better. So I can go without a worry"

"John…I'll be fine…" says Mark "Just…go ahead and go"

John looks down for a long while. Mark doesn't say anything; he really hopes John stays here with him but John is in love with Dwayne.

"Okay…I'll go" says John "Can you give me my phone?"

Mark gives it back.

"Hey Dwayne…yes…yes I will go out with you….the carnival sounds good" John hangs up. He looks at Mark with a smile "It's a date"

Mark nods with a warm smile. He wishes he didn't say what he said. Mark wanted him to stay but he wants John to be happy; so he has to let him go. John goes to his closet to find something to wear.

"He is going to pick me up at seven"

"Make that eight…" Mark laughs. John rolls his eyes as he goes back to finding something to wear. He knows Dwayne always comes here late but he hopes he doesn't this time.

The hours have past. Mark feels a lot better from the throat. He stills coughs a lot but not as bad as before. He is glad he is getting better. He sits up and stretches feeling great now. He flexes a little to stretch his muscle. Mark starts swinging his arms around.

John watches him with awe. He wants to feel Mark's body; he wants to feel those big arms along with his chest. John licks his lips but he stops. He tries to go back to reading. It is seven; so John waits for Dwayne. If he hears a honk he will go. There is no sound yet.

Dwayne drives up and parks. He honks his horn and keeps honking until John comes out. Mark growls as he gets up to shut him up. John stops him.

"Wait…I'm going." says John "He is just waiting for me"

"Okay…" says Mark "Have fun…"

"I will…" says John "And be careful…I want you to feel better" Mark nods in understanding.

"I will…"

John kisses Marks' cheek. He blinks and swallows wondering why he did. He turns around. John runs out the door and into his truck.

Dwayne drives them to the carnival. John looks ahead not knowing what to say to him. Dwayne looks at his lover.

"What's the matter my love?" ask Dwayne

"Nothing…it's just…you finally picked me up in time" laughs John.

Dwayne rolls his eyes. He keeps driving to the carnival.

"How's the sick man?" says Dwayne

"Mark…is feeling better…" says John "Ma…"

"Whoa…whoa…I said I don't ever want to hear his name" says Dwayne "Well that's good that big mean guy is feeling better"

John rolls his eyes "Yes…me too"

"Enough about him…it's all about us"

Dwayne parks and both walk to the front entrance. Dwayne goes in along with John. The rock holds his hand and they walk around the place. They get on a few rides; only when the rock wants too. John wanted to go in so much more rides.

Dwayne plays little games and keeps winning. John sees a lion stuff animal hanging. He smiles as he tries to play for that. He loses but then smiles; he will try next time. Dwayne wins a game.

"Pick a prize winner" says the man

"Dwayne…can you get…the lion"

He looks at it for a long while. "You sure…I mean I won so I'm getting something for me…and there are other manly stuff to get"

John goes blank for a while. Dwayne gets a basketball for him. John tries to swallow up his feelings; he never told John that he likes stuff animals. John really wants the lion. He takes a deep breath and tries to forget it.

"Over here…love!" says Dwayne. John runs to him to catch up.

They are just sitting down on the bench. Dwayne got popcorn for him to eat. John is eating his ice cream.

"Dwayne…this is fun"

"I know right…"

A thunder is heard from away. John looks up at the clouds even though its nighttime but he can still see the dark clouds coming. John can see lightning striking above it. John jumps a little when the thunder strikes.

"John…I want to tell you something…" says Dwayne

"Yes…"

Dwayne goes on one knee. John eyes widen as he covers his mouth. John just waits for a little longer. Dwayne looks him in the eyes.

"John…"

"Yes…"

"I got a promotion"

John lets out a breath. His heart slowly beats but he is relived. John thought he was going to ask him to marry him.

"That…great baby" says John

"I know…I get to run the business now" Dwayne says "It's awesome!"

John nods in agreement; he is disappointed. John hugs him tight.

"Congrats baby" says John.

"Thank you…" he says "You can work with me…"

"I'll think about it"

"Okay. John…I love you" Dwayne kisses John and goes back to his seat. John continues to eat his ice cream. The thunder roars a little louder than before. John jumps a little hoping Dwayne didn't see that.

"Looks like the storm is coming fast" says Dwayne

"Yes…it is" says John.

Dwayne phones rings. He answers.

"Hello…hey…no I'm not busy" he starts. "No…I'm free right now"

John glares at him "Hey…we are on a date"

"Sure…just give me thirty minutes" he hangs up "We gotta go"

"Wait…I thought we are going to hang out more"

"Sorry…tomorrow okay. Right now I have to look at some vehicles"

"I'm hungry…can we stop by a place"

"No…eat at the house" says Dwayne. He drags John to his truck and starts driving. There is traffic; people are leaving early because of the storm. Dwayne keeps taping his finger. The rain then drops down on them. "COME ON! Move it!"

Dwayne keeps hitting the steering wheel. John looks out the window; the rain drops are falling fast. He flinches as he sees lightning striking. He closes his eyes. The traffic is slowly moving. Dwayne is getting late. It was his turn to drive and Dwayne speeds off.

"Hey…slow down!" yells John

"Sorry…but I only have a few minutes"

Dwayne drives and stops in front of the gateway. He looks at John with a sorry look.

"I'm so sorry…for this…but I can't park in…I have to drop you off here"

"What! It's a long way and also it's raining" says John. The thunder roars again and John jumps a little.

"You're afraid of the thunder…" Dwayne tries to keep his laugh in. "That's funny…"

"Shut up" says John. "I'm not walking from here"

"You are…it will help you with the fear of thunderstorms"

Dwayne pushes him out. John falls to the ground and starts getting wet. The rain is pouring really hard now. The thunder roars loud as the lightning starts flashing around him.

"I'm so sorry baby. I love you bye!" Dwayne drives off with speed. John tries to stop him and tries to kick the truck.

"You son of a bitch!" yells John

John jumps when he hears the thunder again. John hugs himself as he starts walking down the driveway. John knows it's a long drive way but it will only take forty seconds. The thunder roars as the lightning flashes and John yelps in fear. He crutches down and closes his eyes as he covers his ears. The water is hitting him hard.

He can't move anymore. He is afraid of moving. The thunderstorm is getting hard now. John gets up but crotches down as he hears thunder.

Mark is looking out the window enjoying the powerful storm. He sees a truck and the truck goes off. He is wondering if that's Dwayne and John. He doesn't see him drive in. Mark stares out the window confuse. It is dark so all he can see were the headlights but it didn't park in.

The lightning flashes and Mark gasps as he sees John next to his truck trying to get cover. John is hugging himself and covering his ears. Mark knows he is sick but he has to help. Mark grabs a towel and runs down.

"Mark…wait…you suppose to be resting" says Martha. Mark didn't listen he has to get John.

Mark burst out the door and runs to John. He kneels in front of him. John looks at Mark; his eyes full with fear. Mark sees his eyes red; he is crying. Mark takes the towel and wraps the towel around him. Mark carries John bridal style. John holds on tight to him. He rest his head on the Mark's neck trying to avoid the rain.

Martha opens the door and gasps as she lets Mark in.

"Oh my…John…" she whispers.

Mark runs up the room and into the bathroom. Mark places him down and Mark turns on the water. John is shivering from the rain; it was really cold. John tries to cover himself to try to stop himself from shivering.

"John…clothes off"

John tries too but he is too cold. Mark kneels in front of him. He starts taking off his clothes. Mark stops as he looks at the briefs. John stops his hands.

"I'll…get…this…one"

Mark stands up and turns around. John takes them off and goes to the tub and sits down. He tries to take in the warm water falling down on him. John is still shivering. Mark sits down next to him. John keeps staring at the wall.

"John…why were you outside in the rain?" ask Mark

John didn't say anything. He keeps shivering. Mark turns the water to hot. John can't believe Mark is in here; John is naked.

"John…"

"Dwayne…told me…to walk…he didn't want…to…park in" John is feeling better now that the water is hot. Mark breathes out in anger.

"Dwayne…made you walk?" says Mark

"He was late to a meeting so he made me walk here"

"Does he not know that there is a storm…?"

"He knew but he was getting late. He told me if I go it will help the fear of storms go away"

Mark shakes his head in disbelief. Mark knows John is afraid of storms but he wonders if Dwayne knew.

"Dwayne…doesn't know that I'm afraid of storms" whispers John

"John…what he did is unacceptable"

"I know…"

"What…if I don't see you…"

"I know…I tried my best but…the storm is too strong" says John "I can't face my fear"

"John. You can face your fear but you need time. You can't just go out and get rid of it"

John looks down.

"Dwayne laughed at me…so I wanted to prove to him that I'm not afraid"

"If he loves you, you don't have to prove anything"

John stops shivering now. He feels his temperature going back to normal. John starts crying again.

"John…"

"He…just left me. He left me for his job" John says getting angry now. "I don't know what to say…or think…what do I do?"

Mark hugs John; not worrying about getting wet.

"You don't have to do anything; right now…I want you to get warm…and washed up"

Mark stands up and walks out the door. He lets John shower. John thinks about what Dwayne did. He can't believe it; why didn't he just take him with him. John gets out the shower and puts on briefs and then the shorts. He doesn't want to wear a shirt. He walks out with a sad look on his face.

Mark is sitting down on the bed. John walks up to him and places a hand on his temple. He doesn't feel warm anymore. Mark looks at him.

"I feel better John…"

John smiles a little as he sits next to him.

"The sleep and lemonade help"

Mark drinks some water. He looks at his love. He knows John is upset; he is really mad. Mark wants to cheer him up. The thunder roars loudly along with the lightning flashing. The lights go out and everything is dark. John jumps by the sound and yelps as the lights go out.

Mark growls as he looks for his flashlight. Mark turns it on and looks around the room. John is covering himself with the covers.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	16. Chapter 16

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The lights are all out. The storm must be really strong. He walks over to John and gives him a flashlight. John takes it and looks around the room. Mark looks for another flashlight. John shines the light on him. Mark finds it and turns it on.

Mark sits next to John.

"Well…great…" says Mark

John laughs a little. Mark laughs with him; hoping John will feel better. They can hear the water dropping on the roof; along with the wind blowing hard. John looks down and tries to ignore it. He is starting to shake by fear.

Mark looks at him; noticing that he is afraid. Mark doesn't know what to do. He tries to think about it. He has one idea but he doesn't know if John would like it. The thunder roars again making John shake a little.

"John…"

John looks at him.

"It's just a storm. Something nature can create" says Mark. John looks at him remembering about the first time they met. "The storm can't hurt you…"

Mark stands up and lends out a hand. John doesn't take it.

"I won't let it" says Mark

John reaches for his hand. They lock hands and Mark leads him to the window. John watches the rain drop; the wind blowing the tree; along with the flashing of lightning. John tries to see it but blinks every the time the thunder roars. Mark brings him closer to the window.

"It's beautiful when you see it. This is what mother Earth can do" says Mark

John looks out trying to not to blink. He can see the bolts of lightning striking on the clouds. He sees how the lightning lights up the whole area along with the clouds. John smiles a little as he sees the strong storm. The thunder makes a cracking sound above the house. John goes up and hugs Mark.

Mark didn't move at first. He smiles as he hugs him back. John starts laughing.

"Mark…" he says "I never thought a thunder can be so loud"

"They can get really loud"

John lets go of him. He looks outside looking at the storm. He smiles as he walks closer to the window. He knows it's just a storm; a force of nature. He doesn't blink as much when the lightning strikes. He listens closely to the powerful thunder. Mark smiles knowing that John is getting use to the storm. His fear is slowly fading away.

Mark starts coughing a little. He walks up to his bed and sits down. He keeps a close eye on John. He is enjoying the view now; watching how the lightning strikes in clouds. John turns around to look at Mark. He is smiling wide. Mark smiles back.

Mark starts coughing again. Mark lays down and covers himself. John looks out the window one more time. He closes the curtains and walks to bed. John slips in next to Mark. He scouts closer to Mark but not too close. He doesn't want to get sick. Mark looks at John.

"Goodnight…" says Mark

John looks at his eyes. He sees something but he doesn't what. He knows those green eyes are trying to say something.

"Goodnight…"

Mark turns around and falls asleep. John scouts away and goes to sleep as well.

* * *

There is a loud noise outside. The noise won't stop for a while. It is getting annoying by now. Mark wakes up first trying to figure out what's that noise. He stretches a little and notices that feels a lot better now. His throat doesn't hurt and he doesn't have a fever. The noise kept going.

It sounds like an engine of a truck. Like if someone is trying to move it during park mode. It was more like a vroom vroom sound. Mark growls as he gets a shirt on. John wakes up by the noise as well. John stretches a little.

"What's going on?" ask John

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out" says Mark

John gets up and gets a shirt on. "Let me go with you"

Mark and John walk downstairs. Martha is at the kitchen trying to ignore the sound. Cena Sr. is looking out the window with an angry face. Mark opens the door and John runs out.

Mark stops and growls as he rubs his face.

"Oh man….not you!" says Mark

Dwayne gets out the truck. It is a 2015 ford F150. He smiles wide and opens up his arms.

"John…this is my new ride" says Dwayne

"Don't like it" says Mark. Dwayne glares at him. He walks to John and stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday" says Dwayne. He goes down on his knees and holds out his hand. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

John doesn't say anything for a while. He doesn't even know what to say. Dwayne did leave him out here in the rain. Dwayne gives his puppy face; hoping John will forgive him.

"You should kiss his feet" laughs Mark.

Dwayne glares at him. "Hey! We are trying to moment. You know boyfriend to boyfriend"

"True…but I don't care" says Mark

Dwayne looks at John "I'm so sorry…"

"You should bow down to him while you are down there" Mark keeps laughing.

Dwayne gets up angry. He goes up to Mark.

"I'm going to ask you nicely…to go away. So John and I can get privacy"

"Oh I will…if you go on your knees and beg me" says Mark

"I'm not going to bow down to you"

"I said on your knees but bowing works better"

"This is between the love of my life and me" says Dwayne

Mark rubs the back of his head.

"I'm not leaving"

John goes up between them. "Guys…enough"

Mark backs away slowly but flicks off Dwayne hat. The hat falls onto the mud; making a little splash.

"You son of Bitch…" Dwayne goes to his hat and tries to clean it off. The mud is still there; and it is stained. Dwayne yells out in anger "This is my favorite hat!"

Mark shrugs his shoulders "Ooops…sorry"

Dwayne runs up to him and John stops him.

"Knock it off" says John. Mark raises his hands up in defeat. John looks at the both of them. He knows he has to talk to Dwayne but he doesn't want to ask Mark to leave but he must. "Mark…can you give us some privacy…we need to talk"

Mark looks at him; the hurt is coming but he tries to shrug it off. Mark nods his head in understanding.

"Okay…but I don't want any more loud annoying noise!" says Mark

"You won't…because you will be far from here" yells Dwayne

"Can the noise stop!" says Mark as he keeps walking. Dwayne glares at him; he just notices that Mark called him annoying.

"What you say?!" says Dwayne "Come back here…"

"What did I say about annoying noise" Mark goes inside the house. Dwayne is about to go after him but John stops him.

"Enough…he is just playing" says John "Dwayne…it's pretty early"

"I know…but I came here to apologize. I should have dropped you off here…closer to the house" says Dwayne "I'm really sorry. I'm also so sorry that I left on our date. Ever since I got promoted I didn't have time"

"I understand" says John "And why did you leave?"

"So I can order more of these babies" says Dwayne as he points to the truck. John sighs knowing that Dwayne loves his work and trucks. "Looks nice doesn't it"

"Yes it does"

"Well…enough about that" says Dwayne. He goes to his truck and takes out flowers. He takes out balloons as well. "I'm really sorry"

John looks at the flowers along with the balloons. He smiles and blushes as he looks down. He slowly goes up to the rock. John cups his cheeks and kisses him.

John leans back to look at Dwayne. He is smiling his big smile.

"I forgive you" whispers John. Dwayne hugs him tight.

"Good. Let's get some breakfast" says Dwayne

"Sounds good"

Dwayne helps him up on the truck and he starts driving off to get breakfast.

Mark is looking at them through the window. He closes his eyes as he sees John kissing Dwayne. He sighs as he closes the curtain. He sits on the couch staring down at the door. He holds in the pain in his heart. Martha goes up to him and sits next to him. She hugs him; knowing that he is heartbroken.

"You have to fight for him" she says

"What…?"

"Win his heart"

"His heart belongs to another"

"I see differently" she says "I know my son. He is getting confused"

"Confused?"

"Yes…so you should help him. Mark…show him that you are falling for him"

"How…?"

"First…ask him out" she says.

Martha kisses his temple and walks to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mark looks down at his fingers. She is right; he has to show him that he loves…and he cares for him. Mark shrugs off the thoughts.

Mark looks outside to see the truck gone along with John. Mark groans knowing that John went out with him. Mark has to do something. He just hopes it works.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	17. Chapter 17

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Time has passed by. A month has passed by. Mark looks at the calendar; he knows that today marks two month anniversary for them. He doesn't know what do; but he is planning on taking John to dinner. He knows last time he asks Dwayne came and took John away. Mark let him of course but he should have stopped John. He knows John been going out with Dwayne more often. Mark wants to stop that.

It is still early in the morning. John is still sleeping but Mark wakes up first to make his plans ready. The boss gave him a day off. He thanks him for that.

Mark goes downstairs to smell the cooking going. He sits at the table and waits for the food.

"Happy two month anniversary" says Martha as she kisses his cheek. Mark blinks a little; he knows it is but does John know.

"Thank you…"

Martha places a plate in front of him. Mark goes to eating. John walks down slowly rubbing his head. He sits across from Mark.

"Morning Mark…" says John

"Morning…"

John kisses his mom cheek as she places a plate in front of him. She finishes and goes to watch TV. Mark and John starts eating. John finishes and looks around. Mark looks at him; here it goes.

"John…today marks out two month…since we got married" says Mark

"True..well force to marry" John laughs.

Mark laughs with him. "I…want…"

John tries to listen to him but Mark is stuttering. "What…?"

"I want to take you out…to dinner" says Mark

John eyes widen; did he just ask him out. John smiles warmly.

"Yes…"

"Yes…you will go out with me?"

"Yes…I will"

Mark smile wide; it worked. John did accept to go with him.

"Tonight…at six" says Mark

"Yes…"

Mark drinks his water. John blushes; he can't wait till six. Mark gets up to clean the dishes and John helps him. John almost slips but Mark catches him before he calls. Their faces are inches apart. Mark laughs as he looks away along with John. Mark helps him up and both got back to the dishes.

Mark is at the garage punching a punch bag. He is doing his daily exercise. He is an officer so he has to stay strong. Mark keeps punching it harder and harder until he does one last blow; making it fly off the chain. Mark starts stretching his arms.

John is swimming back and forth. He swims ignoring the outside. He can swim really fast now. Today might be the last day of swimming; fall is coming soon. John did eight laps; back and forth. He starts floating now enjoying the water.

John's phone rings and he looks at the caller. John picks it up.

"Hey baby…" says John "I'm good…."

"Listen…how about we go out tonight…uh…what you say?" ask Dwayne

"I'm sorry babe…but I'm busy tonight"

"Busy…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help my parents…pack…"

Dwayne sighs with anger "Okay…then I'll talk to you later"

John hangs up sighing in relief. He doesn't want to tell him that he is going out with Mark. He did want to tell him; he did want to tell him that he is going out with his husband. John stops and blushes at the thought.

John looks up to see Mark shirtless and sweating. John eyes widen as he stares at the strong body of his. His mouth slightly opens as he stares at the phenom's muscles. John blinks as he watches Mark walk to the house. The water splashes making some water go into John's mouth. He starts coughing and starts spitting out the water. John laughs again but he can't keep that image of his head.

* * *

John puts on something nice to wear. He is wearing a blue dress shirt along with black slacks. He stares at the mirror. He runs down the stairs and waits for Mark.

Mark has a navy blue shirt on; along with black slacks. His hair is nicely braded. He takes in a deep breath. Mark unbuttons the top two buttons to make his chest show. Mark smiles walks downstairs. He stops when he sees John. Mark eyes grow wide as he sees the handsome man in front of him. Mark smiles.

John mouth drop as he sees Mark walk down the stairs. John stares at him; he doesn't move as he watches him. John enjoys the view of Mark's chest. The shirt is tight so it makes him look so hot. John tries to blink it away but he can't stop staring at the hot guy in front of him.

"Ready…?" says Mark

"Ready…" says John.

Mark leads him out the door. They both walk to the Chevy Silverado. Mark drives to a fancy restaurant. He parks in and helps John out of the truck. He leads him inside. John came to this place with Dwayne but Mark sort of ruined it. John laughs about it though.

Mark goes in and into the front. The man smiled as he nods his head.

"Follow me" says the waiter.

John follows them with a smile. He is then notices that they are walking upstairs. John looks in awe as he walks up with Mark. The waiter is standing next to a fancy table. John is surprise by how this place looks. He had always eaten on bottom floor but never top. Dwayne was about to take him but of course Mark ruined it.

Mark pulls out a chair for John. He gladly sits down and adjusts his shirt. Mark pushes the chair gently to the table. Mark sits across from him. The waiter takes their drink order. He sees he will be right back.

"This is so nice Mark…" says John "How did you get the top floor…I heard it's really hard"

"I have friends"

"Really…you do?"

Mark glares at him but then laughs a little.

"Yes. The owner of this place is Hunter. He is a friend of mine"

"How do you know him?"

"We grew up together I guess" said Mark "And…I also…saved his husband life"

"Oh…" John nods in understanding. He wants to ask him how but Mark seems like he doesn't want to talk about.

The waiter comes in with the drinks. He sets them down gently. He takes out a notepad and asks if they are ready to order. Mark gives a nod and tells him what he wants along with John. The waiter gives a nod and say he will be back when it's done. Mark looks at John who is staring around the place. Some people pass by saying hi to Mark like "Hey officer…or hey sheriff"

"Mark…do you like being a cop?" ask John

"Of course I do. It has too much action…well not really but yes I do"

"How long have you been one?"

"Maybe…for fifteen years" says Mark

"Wow…impressive" says John "You started out young?"

"Yes…I was in my twenties" says Mark "I had to train before then I was a police officer. Well…I starts as a traffic guy…thing. I then got promoted and now I run the streets"

John laughs; Mark just grins. John looks up at him.

"That's pretty nice" says John. "umm can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"One day…I was looking around the house, cleaning it, and I saw something in your closet" says John "A shirt…with blood"

Mark listens to him but he doesn't want him to finish. He knows about the white shirt.

"A white shirt…is covered in blood…may I ask why its' there or what happened?" says John

Mark closes his eyes for a while. He opens and takes a deep breath.

"I was on the job…and then someone starts speeding. I had to stop him before he hurts anyone else…" Mark says "umm…can I tell you later. When we get home?"

"Sure of course" says John

Mark looks at him. "I don't like telling stories in public"

"I understand" says John.

John and Mark stay quiet until the waiter comes. He places the food in front of them. The waiter goes off to help with the other table.

"Well…I like to tell stories" says John as he starts eating.

"Okay…what stories do you have?" Mark smiles

"I use to be a football player…in High School" says John "Did you play any sports?"

"Basketball…"

"Nice. Basketball is fun too" says John "We had a good time…always undefeated…no has ever beat us"

"Really…?"

"Okay…except when we go to the playoffs and face other bigger schools" says John "But we always go undefeated in district"

"That's impressive" says Mark

"Yes it is. We always go to the third round and then we lose…but we always have a blast"

"I can tell…"

John laughs a little "We always prank each other…well then sometimes"

"Of course…"

"I was pranked before…they taped my books together…" John says as he glares. Mark gives a small laugh. "It's all fun and games"

"I could imagine"

"After I graduated…I started working with my dad…" says John

"That's good…"

"Yes…"

They both finish their food. Mark grabs the waiter and whispers to him. John is wondering what Mark is saying. Mark winks at the waiter and lets him go.

"What was that…?" ask John

"I surprise" Mark smiles.

The waiter comes back with a small vanilla cake with strawberries. He places it down between them. Mark grabs a fork.

"I got dessert" smiles Mark. He digs in to eat the cake. John grabs his fork and gets a piece. John eats and loves the taste of the cake. He eyes widen and whispers oh my. He gets another bite and he moans.

"This is really good" says John "I never tried their cake…"

"I always order their cake after I eat well sometimes. The first time I tasted it I just loved the taste"

"I could tell" John gets another piece. Mark did so as well. He gets one bite and John goes for the other. John looks up at Mark who has frosting on his lip. John laughs at him. He licks his thumb and goes to whip it off. Mark smiles.

"Thanks…" Mark then licks John's thumb getting the frosting off. John blushes as he moves his hand.

John scouts closer to give Mark a piece. The deadman gladly eats it. Mark places frosting on John's nose. He laughs a little as he felt something on his nose. John tries to reach it with his tongue. Mark starts laughing along with John. Mark leans in and kisses his nose. John blushes and giggles.

Mark takes the frosting off. John covers his face with his hands. He can't believe Mark did that. He looks at him wondering why he did. Mark is just enjoying the cake. It is almost finishes. John grabs the last piece. Mark grabs the other. John sees frosting on the deadman's cheek. John swallows as he leans closer to kiss Mark's cheek. He licks the frosting off. Mark stares blankly at the plate.

John leans back with a grin. "All gone…"

Mark turns to him. He leans in closer but then stops. He grins as he places the fork down. They wait for a few minutes. The check comes in and Mark pays for it. He gets up and helps John. They both walk down the stairs and into their truck.

"That was fun"

"We are not done yet…" says Mark as he starts driving off. He drives away from the little town of theirs. He takes a few turns and curves. The place isn't far…it's just minutes away. He stops and parks.

"Where are we?" ask John

"We are at my resting place"

John looks at him confused. Mark steps out of the truck and walks towards the front. John follows him. He stops as he sees a little hill go down. If you fall here you are going to tumble all the way down.

"Don't look down…look up" says Mark

John did so and he smiles. From here you can see the town. The stars are on top shinning brighter than ever; even though it rained. He looks around the place enjoying the amazing view. Mark smiles as he notices John looking around.

"Beautiful right…?" says Mark

"Yes it is"

Mark sits down and John does as well.

"I always come here during break" says Mark "It helps me relax when I come here"

"Nice…" says John

"I can look at the town…and see that it is peaceful"

"It does look peaceful up here"

"I always wanted to change the world…like don't look at it as it is look at it as it can be"

John looks up him. "That's why…you wanted to be a cop"

"Yes…that's another reason"

John nods in understanding. Mark looks down now.

"About the shirt…" says Mark

"You don't have to tell me"

"I want to…" says Mark "The guy was speeding. I chased after him all around town until he came up here" Mark points further down the road. "His car broke down so he had to run. I kept driving next to him. There were two people but I didn't know that'

John scoots closer to Mark.

"I stopped there…and then I chase after them to here" Mark continues "He has a bag full of money…I took out my gun and yell freeze hold it right there. He keeps shaking his head. His friend tried to attack me but I dodged his hit. We fought until I pulled the trigger; killing his friend"

Mark stays quiet for a little.

"I didn't mean to kill him…but he attacked me and gives me a cut on my back" says Mark "He even hurt my partner Steve"

John listens to him.

"His friend falls as I stare down at him. I stood still for a long while. I can't believe I shot a man…I have never done that…"

"You were only protecting yourself"

Mark nods "I then look up at his friend. He yells out NO! you killed my friend.

"I didn't mean too" Mark whispers

He takes out his gun and shoots me"

John gasps as he covers his mouth. "Oh my…"

"He shot me on the stomach" Mark shows the spot on his left side of the stomach. The white shirt John saw is covered on that side. "He shot me and I shot him back. I missed him. I fall down on my knee. I then discovered something I didn't ever want to"

"What…?"

"The one that shot me was my friend….my partner, Nathan…" says Mark "He betrayed me…after all I done for him"

John places a hand on top of Mark's.

"He manages to escape while I stayed down hurting. I watch him run into the woods down there. I couldn't move after that. I lay on the floor trying to get rid of the pain"

"Who…saved you?"

"Steve even though he is hurt and Glen did. They both came in and took me to the hospital. Ever since that day I worked alone. I kept the shirt to remind me…why I work alone"

"But you might need help"

"Then I'll call for help"

John nods in understanding. He scoots closer to him and hugs him. Mark returns the embrace. Cena looks up to the town. He can see lights on. Mark did the same. The clouds start forming around. They see its going to rain.

John brings Mark closer to him.

"John…the storm won' hurt you…"

"I know…but I still feel a little jumpy"

"Why…?"

"Since you shared your story maybe I should share mine"

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	18. Chapter 18

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"I was a little boy…well maybe nine" says John "I was at a friend's house and we were playing different types of games. It was so much fun. It then started raining. My friends huddled up and planned something but I didn't know what at that time"

Mark looks at him.

"They all started laughing. I was standing there. They ask if I wanted to play a game. I said of course. The cover me up in a blindfold and took me somewhere. They take me outside. The thunder is really loud and the lightning is flashing so bright."

John stops for a while. He is trying to remember what happen. He then continues.

"The take me outside and push me out the door. I fell outside. I start to get wet. They start laughing as I take off the blindfold. They all laugh at me. The thunder strikes and I got up and ran quickly inside. They close the door on me so I won't go in"

Mark can see him getting tense.

"They were laughing. They even scared me every time the lightning flashes. I tried to get in. The rain is too strong…the wind is blowing me everywhere. All they did is laugh. They wanted revenge because I scored the highest on a test. They close the door and the curtains and left me outside"

Mark hugs him tight.

"I ran so I don't have to hear or look at the storm. I can't…I tripped and I stayed there trying to cover up. I was freezing. The water was so cold. I stay on the ground and cried"

Mark rubs his back.

"My parents called many times. Until they found me laying on the grass. I got sick the following day. I told them everything. After that I never knew what happen to my friends. They just told me to calm down and they will take care of it. Ever since that day I've been scared of storms."

"Sorry to hear that"

"It's okay…" says John.

They stay quiet for a while; just enjoying the stars up above well the ones that are not covered by the clouds. Mark gets up and along with John.

"Let's get home before the storm…"

John nods. He goes to the truck and they both head home. Mark parks in and helps John out of his truck. They walk into the house.

"It was fun tonight Mark." says John "I had a great time"

"Me too"

Mark and John walk up to their room. John takes a quick shower and Mark follows after him. They both lay down on the bed; looking at the ceiling. John goes up to Mark and hugs him. He gently lays his head on the deadman's chest. John slowly falls asleep. Mark smiles.

"It worked?" whispers Mark

* * *

John gets up early. He stretches and he feels an empty spot beside him. He shakes it off and walks to the restroom. He washes his face; and walks out. He walks down the stairs and he sees Mark standing there.

"Morning…" says Mark

"Morning" says John "You are up early"

"I know…come on…let's get breakfast"

Mark holds out a hand to John. He gladly takes it and Mark drags him to the truck. John starts laughing as he finally reaches the truck. He gets in along with Mark.

They start driving to a restaurant. They go in and sit down. Mark orders tacos and so did John.

"This is nice" says John

"Yes…it is…" says Mark "Listen…I'm going to be working all day so I wanted us to go out in the morning"

"I like the idea…and now we are here"

John eats his taco along with Mark. They both enjoy their breakfast taco. Mark looks at John; he smiles to himself. He is trying to show John that he is falling for him. John's phone rings.

He answer is quickly. "Hello…hey babe"

Mark looks down with hurt in his eyes. He knows John is still with Dwayne. It still hurts him that he can't have John. John hangs up and smiles.

"Dwayne…is taking me to see a movie" smiles John "I can't wait"

"Sounds like fun…I'll be working though"

"I know…" says John. "Now let's enjoy our breakfast"

Mark did so but not as much knowing John is going out with Dwayne. Mark takes a big bite. John takes small at a time. They finish eating their tacos and Mark pays for it. They go home and Mark gets ready to go to work.

John sits on the couch. He is wondering if he should go with Dwayne. John did notice the mood change Mark had. Mark walks downstairs with his full uniform.

"I'll be back" says Mark

"Be careful…" John runs up to hug Mark. He embraces him tight; hoping he will be careful. John let's go of him. Mark opens the door and walks to out to work. He stands in front of the truck.

He has a long day today. He can't wait for it. He first starts off at the office. He stays there and waits for any calls. He sits down reading some reports. He leans back. Steve walks in with a big smile on his face.

"Hey…you" he says

Mark looks up at him. "Hey…?"

Steve keeps smiling. Mark tries to shake it away but he won't stop staring at him with that big smile. Mark sighs as he puts the reports down.

"What…?"

"I saw you last night…with your husband" said Steve

"He is not really my husband…"

"But I saw you with him…you guys were eating dinner together"

"Well…yes we were"

"Good…How did it go?"

"Pretty fun…actually. We had a great time"

"That's good to hear…"

"Yes it is…I wish we can do it again"

"Why not…?"

"John is going out with Dwayne"

"Oh…right…your competition"

Mark looks at him with a raise eyebrow.

"What…? You want John don't you?"

"I don't know…" Mark rubs the back of his neck. "I do…but…I don't know…"

"Well…I know you do" says Steve. He walks out of the office "See ya later…"

"Later…" Mark looks down at his papers. He married John by force but now…he wants to stay married. He wants to be with John but something is stopping him. He doesn't want to admit he wants to be with John. He grabs some papers and reads over them.

It is already evening and Mark is driving around town. He sees everything is going okay nothing major had happen. Some people did speed but that's it. Mark takes a turn and he hears the radio.

 _"_ _We have trouble at the Palladium Theatre"_

Mark picks up and answers. "Got it…" He turns on the sirens and drives as fast as he could. He just remembers that John is with Dwayne at the cinemas. He hopes John is okay.

Mark takes a sharp turns and parks in front of the theater. He sees a crowd circling around something. Mark runs in pushing through the crowd. He sees two men fighting. Mark growls as he notices one of them is Dwayne.

He doesn't know who the other is but he is fighting Dwayne. Mark grunts as he runs to stop the fight. He gets in between them.

"Hey…hey….hey" says Mark as he pushes them apart. Dwayne stops along with other the guy. They both very anger not one of them looking away from each other. "What is going on here?"

They didn't answer. Mark is getting a little mad. They try to punch each other but Mark is stronger than them. Mark gets tired and he makes them hit their head to each other. They both groan rub the spot they got hurt on.

"Now...what happen?"

"I don't know…" says Dwayne "This man attack me from nowhere"

"Really…it's me Dwayne, Chris Jericho…you sold me a broken down truck"

"No…I didn't you wanted it so I gave it to you"

"You told me it will work…but you lied…the truck broke down yesterday" he yells. "I'm going to hurt you for that"

"It was in good condition when you brought it. You must have done something"

Jericho goes to punch him but Mark flips him over making him land on his back. Dwayne laughs out.

"That's right…that's my buddy there…" says Dwayne as he pats Mark's shoulder. Mark grabs his hand and flips him over as well. "Ouch…"

"You both will stop this or I will send you home and you won't ever come back here" says Mark with anger.

Chris gets up rubbing his head. "Fine…next time Dwayne…I will get you…right now I have a date to meet up with"

Dwayne gets up dusting himself off. "Thanks for the save"

Mark rolls his eyes. He looks around looking for John. Dwayne fixes his shirt along with his pants. He tries to make them look clean. Mark doesn't see John anywhere.

Mark grabs him by the collar. "Where's John…?"

"Over there…" says Dwayne as he points in front of them. He doesn't see anybody there. "He was just…there"

"Where is he Dwayne!?" says Mark

"I don't know…he was with me just minutes ago until Chris came along" says Dwayne

"You should have stayed with him instead of fighting some random guy"

"Hey…he attack first" says Rock

Mark pushes him back. He growls as he starts pacing back and forth.

"He might be at the restroom" says Dwayne. He runs to the men's room. No one is in there. Dwayne groans as he checks all the theater rooms along with Mark.

Mark searches everywhere wondering where is John. Dwayne and Mark meet up at the same place.

"Any luck…?" ask Mark

"No…I don't see him anywhere" says Dwayne

"Tell me what happen start from the beginning"

"Okay. We went in after we got tickets and waited in line for popcorn. As we waited Jericho comes up out of nowhere and punches me. John tries to help me up but…" he stops. He starts getting worried now.

"But…what!" says Dwayne

"Well…Jericho punches and I fall down. He keeps kicking me. John comes up and pushes him back telling him to back off. He then went to help me…I was so angry that I got punched…I might have…hit John by accident"

Mark breathes in as he tries to remain calm. He knows gentleman is not allowed to lay their hands on their men.

"He is helping me…I was looking at Jericho and I just swing my hand; I slapped John by accident. All because I was angry"

Mark growls knowing John must have run away.

"After I hit him, I pushed him back. He falls down shocked but I just went straight towards Jericho"

Mark goes up to him "Okay…I know what to do"

"What…?"

Mark grabs his wrist and flips him over making him land hard on his back. Mark starts running outside. He stops a few people.

"Excuse me…have you seen John…uhh…" Mark takes out his phone and shows him his picture.

"Yes…I saw him running that way" says one of them.

"Thank you…"

Mark dashes off. Mark has his picture because I just wanted one. He took it when John wasn't looking. He just wants one picture. Mark goes to his truck and starts driving. He will find him he has to find him.

Mark follows the road. He is watching closely to the streets. It is getting dark so it will be hard for him to see. He has the headlights on but still will be difficult.

If he ran on this road he might not be that far. Mark slows down hoping he can see him. He is getting worried. The evening is now turning to dark. The sun is going down slowly; the moon shinning right up. The roads are filled with puddles because of the rain. He knows the rain is going to come later this night.

He hopes he can find John before the storm comes in again. It is going t rain this whole week; because of the season changing. It is said that it will get cold during the fall. The rain is warning us.

Mark drives slowly down the road; making sure not to splash the puddles. There are mud puddles everywhere. He looks closely to see footsteps on one mud puddle. He keeps going; he looks around noticing where he is going. The place…the place where he took John to.

Mark speeds up and drives as fast as he could. He sees something walking on the side. He looks at him as he passes.

"John…" he says as he sees him.

Mark stops and pulls over. He gets off his truck. He sees John hugging himself and looking down to the ground not knowing where he is going. He is in the middle of the street. The headlights show up and Mark runs to him.

"John! Look out!"

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	19. Chapter 19

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"John!" yells Mark

John looks up to see a super duty coming in. John stares at the bright headlights. He closes his eyes. Mark dashes to him and tackles him out of the way. Mark lands on his shoulder with John on top of him to soften the fall. The truck honks as it keeps driving. Mark gets up groaning in pain; he looks at John hoping he is okay.

John gets up and dusted himself off. He keeps looking at the ground. John is shaking now; he can't stop shaking.

Mark hugs him tight. John hugs him back and cries on his chest.

"Oh John…." whispers Mark

John keeps shaking because of his cry. He almost got hit. Mark rubs his back.

"It's okay…" says Mark "You're okay"

John rubs his head across his chest. John won't let him go for a long while. Mark keeps still making sure John is okay.

Cena leans back and steps back. He is still looking at the ground.

"John…look at me" says Mark. He places his fingers under his chin. He gently lifts his head up; making him look at him. Mark gasps as he sees a black mark on the side of John's eye. John's right side of the face is getting swollen. "Oh god…"

John looks away and starts crying. He covers his face and turns away from Mark. He tries to walk away but Calaway stops him.

"John…it's okay" says Mark

"He…he…struck me…" whispers John

"I know. Dwayne told me everything" said Mark

"We were having a good time…and then the fight and then the hitting and then Dwayne getting angry…and and…and…he punches me across the face and pushes me down"

"John…" Mark places his fingers on John's mouth. "John…you don't have to explain"

"I just…can't believe he will just hit me"

"I know…"

John hugs Mark again.

"So I ran away…I wanted to run as far away as I can…but then I got lost in track"

"Don't worry…I got ya now"

John nods his head.

"Let's get home okay…" said Mark

"No…I can't…" says John getting scared "Not like this" John points at the black eye.

"But we must…I won't leave you here alone"

"No I can't. My parents will get really upset. My dad is going to kill me or Dwayne" says John "I don't want that"

"I know but you have to. If you don't they will get worried and ask Dwayne so many questions and even ask me to try to find you"

"You're right….but I can't go up like this" says John "My parents would freak out"

"You have to tell them the truth"

"I can't…I may not be able to see Dwayne again"

"You know…stop with the Dwayne" said Mark "He hit you. You should break up with him and get over him"

"It was an accident"

"Accident or not he is not supposed to hurt you at all!"

"I was in the way"

"No! Stop defending him" says Mark "He hit you"

"Mark…"

"John…he hit you and you ran off. You are still shaking. You can't believe it. I think you need to take time off. You need to stay away from Dwayne"

John looks down. Mark is right; he is still shaking in fear. He just can't believe Dwayne just hit him like that.

"Why…did…he hit me" John cries.

"Cause he is an asshole"

John smiles a little but goes back to crying. Mark hugs him and leads him to the truck. He drives them home. John is curl up next to the window. Mark knows his parents are going to freak and ask him so many questions.

"I don't want them see me like this"

"I know…"

Mark parks in front of the house. John doesn't move at all. He doesn't want to go in. Mark thinks of something. Mark backs away from the house and drives off. John gets up and looks at him.

"Where are we going?"

"My office…"

"Okay…"

"We are going to stay there till midnight" says Mark "By that time your parents might be sleeping"

"True…"

"So that way you can confront your parents tomorrow morning"

John nods his head in understanding. Mark parks at the station and he walks John to his office. Mark grabs a chair for John.

"Here…"

John sits down and keeps looking around the office. He sees Mark sit on his desk.

"Thank you" says John. "I do need a night off…"

Mark smiles a little. "Wait here okay…'

Mark goes out to get some snacks. He gets Doritos along with a sprite. He gets some other snacks as well. Mark grabs a towel and soaks it with cold water. He goes back to his office and John is still on the same spot.

"Here are some snacks…"

John grabs the bag of Doritos and starts eating. He even gets the sprite and drinks it down. Mark eyes raises; knowing that John didn't get to eat. He is so going to kick Rock's ass now. Mark kneels in front him.

He takes the towel and places it on John's swollen eye. He gently pats it; hoping it will calm the pain. John flinches once in a while.

"Sorry…" whispers Mark

Mark gets up to get an ice pack.

"Here…" he hands it to John. He gladly takes it and places on the eye; it feels much better now. He leans back on the chair and sighs. Mark sits on his desk and starts typing. John tries to swallow the pain but it still stings.

Mark looks at some reports and writes more down. He takes a glance at John once in a while to see if he is okay. Mark finishes and turns off the computer. Steve walks in.

"Hey…I'm done…I…oh" Steve stops as he looks at John. He gives a worried look at him "What…happen?"

"Nothing" says Mark

Steve rolls his eyes and kneels in front of John "What…happen? Did he hit you?" he says as he points at Mark.

"No…he didn't" says John

"You can tell me"

"No…it wasn't him. It was someone else…someone stupid"

"I'm sorry" Steve pats his shoulder. "Oh Mark…they need you at office"

Mark growls as he gets up "Stay here John…" John nods. Mark leaves the room and Steve and John are the only ones left.

"He's a good man you know" says Steve

"What…?"

"Mark…he is a good man"

"Yes he is"

"Don't…hurt him alright"

John blinks a little. He is surprise by what Steve said. John would never hurt Mark.

"Never" says John.

Steve smiles a little "Umm…did you get that checked out"

"No…I don't want to"

"Well…if it doesn't go down…than you check it out tomorrow"

"I will"

Mark comes in and sighs.

"What did the boss say?" says Steve

"I just got a warning…I left my post without position"

"But you had to stop the fight…"

"Yes…but I didn't go back to my post…Glen took my post"

"Where did you go?"

Mark looks at John who is staring at the floor.

"I went looking for him" Mark says as he whispers to his ear. Steve nods in understanding.

"Well…I'll see you around. Hope you feel better John" he says as he leaves. John waves bye to him.

The hours pass and it is midnight. John knows he has to go home now. He really hopes his parents are sleeping. Mark drives them back home; and John rushes to his room. As he rushes he notices that no one was up. He sighs in relief and walks slowly now.

Mark is right behind. He goes gets some water. He locks the door from the house. Mark turns off the lights and walk upstairs to meet with John. He looks around and John wasn't there. John comes out of the restroom angry. His face is still swollen.

John goes to bed and lays down. He curls up; he is still trying to fight the pain. Mark walks to him and lays next to him.

"I hope it goes away" says John

"It won't for at least three days"

"But…what do I tell them"

"The truth…"

"I…just don't know what they will say"

"Their your parents…they will know what to say"

John nods in agreement. He swallows as he snuggles closer to Mark.

"I don't want them to get mad at me" says John

"They won't…"

"I hope so"

"Don't worry about it…let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be another day"

John slowly falls to sleep. Mark traces his fingers over John's bruise now. He wants to kick Rock to hard now. He blinks slowly and falls to sleep as well.

* * *

John wakes up by the pain. He accidentally turns his head and rubs the bruise. John sits up and groaning in pain. He tries to blink it away hoping the pain will go away. John gets off of bed and walks to the restroom. He looks at the mirror. His face is still swollen but not as much as yesterday.

He groans knowing that his parents might see him. John washes his face carefully. He can barely see from the right eye. He sighs as he tries to think of a way to tell his parents. He goes out the restroom and Mark is sitting on the bed.

"Come here…" says Mark

John kneels in front of him. Mark takes a look at the bruise.

"We might need to take you to the hospital" says Mark

"Oh don't want to go"

"It can help a little"

"I don't…like hospitals"

"I don't either…but I want to help you with your face"

John laughs a little "My face…is okay"

Mark laughs with him. "Okay…if it doesn't get better…we are going straight to the hospital"

"Okay…deal" John smiles. He then frowns as he looks down. Mark lifts his head up with his fingers.

"Everything okay…"

"I have to tell my parents everything…" says John "I need you…with me"

Mark nods "Of course…"

Mark puts on a shirt and walks down with John right behind him. Cena Sr. and Martha are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Morning Calaway" says Cena Sr.

"Morning…sweetie" says Martha

"Morning…" he says.

"Where is John?" said the father. "He didn't come home…or did he?"

"Yes…he did…he came home with me"

"Well…where is he?"

John steps out from Mark. He is looking down; he doesn't want them to see his bruise.

"John…you okay?" ask Martha. She goes up to him and lifts his chin up. She gasps as she sees the black eye along with a swollen face. "OH…what happen?"

John didn't see anything. John's father got up and sees him. He gets angry.

"What the hell!" he yells "John…what happen? Tell us what happen"

John didn't say anything. He tries to take his time trying to say it. Cena Sr. goes to Mark and pushes him back.

"What happen…?" he yells.

"It will be best if John told you" says Mark

"You are a cop…you should do something…were you there?"

"No…I wasn't…please just remain calm and listen to John"

Cena Sr. was about to say something to Mark but John interrupts.

"It was Dwayne…" says John "Dwayne struck me…"

"Oh my…how dare him…that coward" says Martha as she hugs him.

"He got into a fight and he punched me…without even knowing that he did" say John "I was so shocked…confused…"

"I bet you were…no one is supposed to lay a hand on you" she says.

John hugs his mom tight. Cena Sr. sighs in anger. He can't believe it. He has to talk to Dwayne. He has to say something for hurting his young boy. Mark places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it" whispers Mark.

A honk was heard outside the house. Mark goes to check and growls. He looks at John.

"It's Dwayne" Mark says

"Tell him to go away…away from this house" says Cena Sr.

"No…dad I have to talk to him" says John

"No…he can…" Cena Sr. says but was stop by Mark. He sighs and lets John go.

John goes outside and he sees Dwayne with balloons and flowers. He is standing tall with a sad look on his face. Mark sits on the couch and sighs. John walks up to the rock.

"I'm so sorry John…so sorry" says Dwayne "Here…"

He gives him the balloons and flowers. He even gives him chocolate. Dwayne notices the bruise and frowns.

"Oh my…it looks…looks…wrong"

"You did this Dwayne…don't say anything about it" says John "Look Dwayne…the balloons, flowers, and chocolate are nice. I think we should stop seeing each other for a few days"

"What…baby…please. I'm so sorry for what I did. I'll make it up to you…I promise" says Dwayne "Please…don't do this"

"Dwayne…he hit me not only that you push me away to fight someone. You didn't even stop to see if I was okay"

"Well…I had to defend myself"

"I was there Dwayne…you just forgot about me"

"I know…I know. I know I did wrong…and I'm so sorry" says Dwayne as he goes down to one knee.

John tries to hold back his tears.

"Dwayne…get up" says John. He did so "I'm sorry…but I need time to forgive you. Right now I don't want to see you"

"No…I'll be with you…as long as you want I will work hard for you"

"Dwayne…please…it's best that we don't see each other again. Can you please go and don't come back"

"Fine…how will I know if you are ready…?"

"I'll call you" says John

"I'll be waiting…I love you John…don't forget that" says Dwayne. He gets on his truck and leaves. John looks down at the ground. He did it; he did confront Dwayne. He will need a long time for him to accept his apology.

John goes inside and he sees Mark sitting on the couch along with his parents. John runs to his mom and hugs her.

"What you say…?"

"I told him we can't see each other…I need more time" says John

"Good…" she says "I don't want to see him either"

All stay silent as they watch TV. John gets up first and looks at Mark.

"Want to go eat?" ask John.

Mark smiles a little "Sure…"

Mark gets up and gets his keys. John looks at his parents.

"Go ahead…" says Martha "We already ate…"

Mark and John goes out to eat. John tries his best to cover his face. Mark stops him.

"Don't…you still handsome" Mark smiles. John blushes a little. He is looking forward to eating with Mark.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

A week has pass by slowly. John didn't even call Dwayne yet. He is not even sure if he is ready. Dwayne didn't even come to visit him once. He did say not to see him but he should at least call. His eye got better as the days go by. Mark helped him with the eye; taking care of him. Mark made John feels so much better.

He is at the house enjoying the day. John is sitting outside looking out at the sky. The rain stopped for a while; so it sort of sunny. He gets a book to read.

Mark is working; he is packing to get home. It is seven o clocks; Mark has something plan for John. He has a surprise for John. Mark shuts his office and he runs to his truck. Mark drives to the store and looks at the many flowers. He picks out one for John.

Martha goes to John and says "John…dress up…"

"Why…?' says John

"Because we are going out"

John gets up from the chair and dresses up. His parents never took him out to eat so why today. He wonders if they feel bad for him. John has been sort of sad but when Mark gets home he smiles all day. John gets ready.

John goes downstairs and sees his parents aren't dressed up. He looks at them confused.

"I thought we were going out?" says John

"Oh I had to say that…so you can get ready…" said Martha

"So…why did I have to dress up"

Cena Sr. opens the door "Go check yourself"

John is looking at them with a confuse face. John slowly walks outside and stops. His eyes grew wide and he covers his mouth. He sees Mark.

Mark is holding red roses. He is standing in front of his truck; with a blue dress shirt on and jeans. Mark looks so handsome. John slowly walks up to him.

"Mark…what…is…?"

"John…you been a little down lately. I want to cheer you up" laughs Mark "Will you go to dinner with me?"

John looks at him with a smirk. "Yes…I will"

Mark gives him the flowers. John takes them with a big smile. He helps John get on his truck. He then jumps into the driver seat. Mark starts driving to a restaurant. He park in; the restaurant is a big building.

"Here we are…"

John gets off along with Mark. Mark lends out a hand for John. He gladly takes it with a smile. He can't stop smiling at all. Mark leads to the entrance. John walks in noticing it's a buffet. There is food everywhere; you can get all you want.

John and Mark get their drinks first and Mark walks to the waiter. "For two adults"

Mark pays the bill. The waiter leads them to a table for two. Mark says his thanks and the waiter leaves. A waitress came by.

"Hello…I'll be your waitress for the night. You guys go ahead and enjoy…just wave if you need anything"

Mark gives his thanks and looks John. He is looking around trying to figure out what food to get. The Deadman reaches for his hand.

"You can get anything you want" says Mark "It's a buffet"

John nods "Okay…"

Mark gets up along with John. They both get their plates. Mark starts serving steak, ribs; anything he can find. John goes for some fried chicken. He then gets some side for the chicken. Mark sits down first with his plate full.

John sits down with a plate full as well. John starts eating. Mark follows after him.

"You know…I love eating at buffet restaurants" says John

"Same here…"

"You can get so much to eat"

"Well…only what you can fit"

John laughs "I always wanted to come eat at the buffet"

"Well…here we are" Mark smirks.

John goes back to eating.

"Slow down John…" laughs Mark

John looks up with a glare. He then starts laughing.

"Okay…but I'm hungry"

"There is more food when you finish but take your time"

John nods "Okay…"

Mark and John continue eating and Mark is the first to finish.

"I'm going to get more"

"And I thought we had to eat slowly"

Mark shrugs his shoulder. "I got carried away"

Mark comes back and now it's John's turn to get more.

"I'll be back…"

John goes to get one pizza. He stops as he sees someone eating. He gets closer and sees that it's Dwayne. He is eating and laughing out loud. He is having the time of his life. John notices that two other guys are sitting there. They are all laughing; maybe they are sharing stories.

Dwayne tells them one story and all busts out laughing. He wonders what Dwayne is talking about. John goes back and sits with Mark.

Mark notices that he is looking a little sad.

"Dwayne is here…" says John

"Oh…we can leave if you want"

"No…no. I want to eat more…" says John

"John…we are having a date…it's only me and you" says Mark "Forget about that big mouth…because tonight is about us"

John smiles and laughs "You're right…"

Mark and John talk back and forth. Mark tells John about a few of his police stories. He mostly tells the funny one. John listens and laughs every once in a while. John tells him stories on how he played sports.

"I used to sing as well…" says John

"Really…"

"Yes…"

"What do you like singing…?"

"Well…I mostly rap…I have this song that I'm writing…but never had the time to finish it"

"Can you show me…or rap it for me…"

"Here…?"

"Yes…no one will hear"

"Okay…here it goes…" says John

"Excuse me for a minute while I lighten the mood  
just clap with like the lightning will do, yeah  
a bit of soul food that you be bitten into,  
you if you feel me then I'm written for you,  
Right now put another coat of wax on the ride  
For a minute put the beef and the gats to the side  
Cause this track's got a vibe to chill to  
Enjoy life for 5 minutes, man it's not gon' kill you  
It's okay to be hard and stay true man  
But at the end of the day, we all hu-man  
This one's for you, the ones that you close to  
Show some love, it's what you supposed to  
Right now, forget the ends and the Benz  
Pop a cold one, man toast it wit'cha real friends  
Call your folks, tell 'em you tight now  
Cause everything lookin pretty good right now"

John stops "That's all I have"

"That was…great" says Mark "Your good…"

"Thanks…"

"You should keep working on it…something will come up"

John looks down "Really…?"

"Oh yeah…"

John smiles as he stares at Mark. They go back to eating. Mark gets another plate along with John. It was their last plate. Mark is full now and can't fit anything. John barely keeps eating. He starts laughing as he sees Mark playing with the food.

John can't stop laughing.

"What you laughing at…" says Mark

"You…"

Mark grabs a piece of French fry and throws it at him.

"Hey…" John says but keeps laughing. "Not nice…"

Mark throws another one. John grabs bread roll and throws it to him. Mark gives a questioning look.

"Did you just throw bread…to me?"

John smirks "yeah…and…'

Mark gets closer to him. He grabs the bread and puts it on John's mouth. John growls as he sighs. He takes out the bread.

"Not cool…"

After that they decide to leave. Mark and John are walking to the truck. Mark sees Dwayne and looks at John.

"Do you still have the bread?" ask Mark

"Yes…why…"

"Give it…" John gives him the bread "On a count of three I want you to run behind my truck…"

John gives him a questioning look. "Okay…"

"One…two…three" Mark throws the bread and both run to hide behind the truck. John looks along with Mark. He sees Dwayne walking until he stumbles a little. Mark threw the bread at Dwayne.

"Hey…" Dwayne starts looking for the bread. He picks it up and yells "Who threw THIS!"

John tries to hold in his laugh. Mark shushes him. Dwayne keeps looking around; with full rage. The Rock walks away, mumbling about how he is going to find out who did it.

Mark looks at John and then both burst out laughing.

"That was a good throw"

"Thanks…"

Mark and John drive back to the house. Neither can stop laughing. They walk into the house and sat on the couch. They were silent for a while.

"That was fun…" said John

"Glad you had fun…"

"I'm so full though…" John groans

"It's your fault for eating fast"

John laughs "Okay…you're right…"

Mark looks at John. Cena slowly turns his head to look at Mark. They are staring at each other's eyes; neither one of them looking away. Mark swallows as he leans closer. John leans back a little but then he stops. He stays still until Mark gets closer.

Mark is now inches away from John's lips. He looks at John wondering if he is going to stop him. John didn't show any sign of stopping him. Mark heart is racing; and his brain is telling him not to do it. He has to lean back. Mark goes with his heart. Mark leans closer.

Mark kisses John. John doesn't kiss back. Mark leans back knowing that John didn't want to.

"Sorry…" whispers Mark

John cups Mark face. John leans closer and kisses him. Mark kisses back. He wraps his arms around John's waist. John moans as he tries to get closer to Mark. He wraps his arms around the big man's neck and brought him closer. Mark responds as he hugs John tightly; making him closer to him.

Mark lays John down and kisses him with passion. John kisses back; moaning in response. Mark goes down to his neck and starts sucking it. Mark licks every part he kisses. John brings him back up to look at him. Mark kisses his deeply.

They both release when they needed air. Mark is staring down at John with passion. He wants him; he wants to show him how he feels. John blinks a few times. He wants to continue but now he is confused. He wants this…but what about Dwayne. John eyes widen as he thought about Dwayne. John doesn't know what to do now. Mark kisses him; making him forgets his thoughts.

Mark leans back to look at John. "John…" he whispers

John hugs him tight. He places his head on Mark's shoulder.

"I'm confused…" John whispers

Mark sighs; he knew this is going to happen. He knows that John might still love Dwayne; but Mark is going to fight for John.

"I understand…" says Mark

Mark wraps his arms around John. He sits up and picks up John with him; making him sits on his lap. John is looking down; still thinking about the whole thing. Mark has his arms around John; making him get closer to him.

John looks at Mark. He kisses Mark again; forgetting about everything. He is going with the flow; he wants to feel Mark. The kiss was passionate and rough at the same time; John opens his mouth so Mark can kiss him more. They lean back looking at each other.

John smiles and lays his head on his shoulder. Mark rubs his back.

"Let's get some sleep" Mark carries John to the bed. He lays him down gently and then he lays down next to him. Mark wraps his strong arms around John. John faces Mark and keeps kissing him as they adjust on the bed. John leans back with a smile and falls asleep.

"Goodnight….my husband" whispers Mark

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **they finally kissed**

 **more chapters to come**


	21. Chapter 21

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Mark wakes up first. He sits up and stretches with a little yawn. Mark blinks a few times and then stretches again. Mark turns around to see John still sleeping. Mark caresses his face; he doesn't want to wake him yet.

John groans, making Mark remove his hand as quickly as possible. He doesn't wake up yet. Mark sighs in relief. He kisses the younger mans temple. He gets up and walks downstairs. Mark still has a smile on his face.

"He…kissed me" whispers Mark.

John wakes up as well. He puts on a shirt; and goes to wash his face. He looks at the mirror. He then blushes as he remembers last night. He had great time; with his man. John stops at the thought, his man, John smiles a little.

"My man…" whispers John

John hears his cell phone ringing. It is Dwayne. John stares at the phone for a long time. He doesn't want to answer it. He ignores it; hoping Dwayne doesn't call again. John puts his phone on silent. He put it in his pocket and runs downstairs.

John sees Mark reading reports on the table. John swallows as he runs to hug Mark. The deadman jumps in surprise and starts laughing.

"Whoa…good morning"

"Morning…Mark…"

Mark looks at John with a smirk. John kisses him. Mark kiss back.

"Wow…" whispers John

Mark gives him a wink. John sits next to him.

"Hey…where are my parents…?"

"They went out to eat breakfast"

"Oh…right"

"They wake up pretty early don't they?"

"Yes…they do"

"Well…that's good" Mark shrugs. John goes to make breakfast for them. He realizes that he is cooking for Mark, he is going to make it good. Mark waits for a while.

John finishes and Mark starts eating. Mark is impress by John's cooking.

"This…is good…when did you learn to cook?" ask Mark

"Oh…a long time ago"

Mark gives a nod "That's good"

"Yup…my mom taught me…"

"No wonder…"

John laughs.

Hours pass and Mark is getting ready to work. He dresses in his uniform while John is staring at him. Mark turns around and gives him a wink; while John blushes.

"I have dinner at six…meet me at this burger place" Mark gives him a card.

"Okay…but I don't have a vehicle" says John

"Use…my truck…"

"Okay…"

Mark kisses his temple and leaves to go to work. John watches him go. He can't keep his eyes off him anymore. John feels a vibration in his pocket. John takes his phone out to see Dwayne still calling him.

John doesn't want to answer. It's been about two weeks now since the whole incident. John stares at the phone; just letting it ring. Dwayne seems to hang up because it stopped ringing. John keeps looking at the phone. He did have great times with Dwayne; and he does want more time with him, but something is stopping him as well. John shakes it off and goes to clean the house.

* * *

It is six. Mark is ready to go eat at the burger place. Mark tells Steve he is leaving.

"Whoa…where to…?"

"I'm meeting up with John…it's my break"

"Okay…have fun"

Mark dashes to his truck. He turns it on and drives. He looks at the rear mirror noticing a truck following close behind him. He shrugs it off. The truck stops but Mark keeps going. Mark park at the place. It is a outside restaurant so you can sit anywhere. Mark looks for John.

"Mark…over here" says John

Mark smiles as he walks to John's spot. He sits next to him. The waitress gets there orders; along with the drinks. They both wait till the food come over.

"How did it go today…?"

"It went pretty easy…nothing big happen"

"That's good…"

"Yes it is" says Mark "So…it was an easy day for me"

The food comes in and both dig in. Mark looks at John.

"What did you do?" ask Mark

"Clean the house" says John "And then hang out; watch TV, just to make time go by"

"Good…I don't like cleaning the house…or I never have time"

"I can tell"

Mark bumps him "Shut up"

Mark gets closer to John. He is getting inches closer to John. Mark takes his time. John rolls his eyes and kisses Mark. The deadman leans back a little and laughs. John does the same but goes back to kissing him.

"JOHN!"

Mark and John lean back quickly. John gives a gasps as he sees Dwayne walking with full speed. He looks really angry. Mark can tell so he gets ready for anything. John stands up to stop Dwayne.

"What are you thinking…?" says Dwayne "Are you cheating on me?"

"No…it's not like that…"

"Really… So I didn't see you kiss this man" says Dwayne

"Dwayne…I…told you I needed more time…"

"More time for what…to be with him…to fuck with him"

"Hey watch your mouth!" warns Mark

"You stay out of this…" says Dwayne

"Don't yell at me big mouth!" Mark says

"Guys stop"

They both look at John.

"Dwayne…I did kiss him…"

"I knew it…you were cheating on me this whole time"

"No…I wasn't. I was alone for a long time then…he helped me"

"You said we needed a break…not to go out with someone else"

"I know…I know…but I…" John stops as tears start forming "I'm…so confused" he whispers

"Dwayne…you should leave" says Mark

"Why me!" says Dwayne "I'm his boyfriend…you are a fake husband of his"

"I'm telling you to leave now!" Mark warns

"I'm not going anywhere"

"If you don't I'll kick you out!"

"Try me…"

John goes in between them. "Guys…please stop"

John holds Mark back from hitting Dwayne.

"Dwayne…can you please leave" says John

"No…make your fake husband leave" yells Dwayne

"Dwayne…please…"

"No…I'm staying with you John" growls Dwayne "He should be the one leaving…so I can talk to you…so I can talk to your cheating ass"

"Watch it!" yells Mark

"I didn't really cheat on you…I…I…"

"You did…" he says "Is this why you don't answer any of my calls…because you are too busy riding his…"

Mark punches him.

"Shut up!"

Dwayne gets up with anger. Dwayne tackles Mark down and starts punching him. Mark tries his best to cover himself up. Dwayne did get his mouth; witch made him bleed. John tries to break them apart. His heart is hurting. He doesn't know who to help. Should he help his longtime boyfriend; or his fake husband?

Dwayne knees Mark on the stomach which made him groan in pain.

"Dwayne…STOP!" yells John

Mark turns him around and puts him on a hold. "Stay down…if I were you. So I don't have to arrest you"

Dwayne elbows his face. Dwayne starts punching along with Mark covering his face. Mark throws him off him. Dwayne rolls down a few feet.

"Dwayne…stop…don't make me arrest you"

"You hit me first…John is mine Mark…we've been together for so long" says Dwayne "He loves me…and will never love you"

Mark didn't say anything.

"Is that right John…?" says Dwayne "Do you love him?"

Mark looks at John with a worry look. John couldn't answer that. He doesn't love anyone right now.

"Do you love him…John!" yells Dwayne

"Dwayne…enough…" says Mark

"You know the answer don't you Mark…?" says Dwayne "He doesn't love you…"

Mark looks down with hurt in his eyes. John notices; he grabs his head; trying to figure this whole thing. He yells out and starts running.

"John!" yells Mark

"John!" yells Dwayne

Mark and Dwayne follow after him. John keeps running not knowing where he is going. John doesn't even look either way. There was a honk and breaks heard. John looks to the side to see a truck trying to slow down. John stops and gets hit by the truck.

"John!" yells Mark as he runs faster. Dwayne stops in his place not believing what is going on. Mark runs and slides next to John. "John…"

John is motionless. He is not even moving one inch. Mark picks him up to lay him on his arms. Mark shakes him a little.

"John…wake up…John…"

"Mark…it…hurts"

The man gets off his truck. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know he was there"

"You call…the ambulance" the man did so.

Dwayne runs next to them. He kneels in front of them.

"Is he okay…?" ask Dwayne "John…you okay"

John blinks a few times. He slowly closes his eyes.

"John…no stay with me" says Mark

John tries to; he keeps staring into Mark's eyes; those green beautiful eyes of his. John wants to lift his hand but he can't move at all. The ambulance came in and loads John. The ambulance starts driving as fast as they can to the hospital. Mark runs to his truck and turns on his siren. He drives after the ambulance.

They rush John to the emergency room. Mark has to wait at the waiting room. He paces back and forth. He can't keep still; he is worried sick. He stops when he sees Dwayne.

He runs to Mark. "Anything…?"

"No…he is still in the emergency room" says Mark. He rubs his head; trying to keep calm. Dwayne sits down with his head in his hands.

"You know…this is your fault" says Dwayne

"What…?"

"If you wouldn't have come into the picture…John and I would have been fine"

"What. No…his parents made us marry each other. I didn't do anything other than go with the flow"

"You should have left"

"What can I do…?"

"You should have left…if you did none of this would have happen"

"Nothing…will change what happen…"

"Look. John is in there because of you. You put too much pressure on him. All this is because of YOU!"

"Shut up!"

"You hurt JOHN!"

"I said Shut up!"

Dwayne gets up and goes face to face with Mark. The deadman is about ready to strike but he held his ground. Dwayne growls as he fist his hands.

"Both of you enough!" yells Cena Sr.

Mark and Dwayne turn to Cena Sr. Martha is walking beside him with a worry look. Steve walks behind them along with Glen.

"You guys need to stop…" he says "This is nobody's fault…accidents happens"

Mark steps back while Dwayne raises his hands in defeat. Mark walks to Steve.

"You brought them here…?"

"They had to know" says Steve "So I did bring them here"

"Okay…"

Cena Sr. grabs Mark and Dwayne and pulls them in front of him.

"First…how is John?"

"They haven't said anything yet" says Mark

"Okay…what happen!?" he asks

"John got hit by a truck…he was running away from…"

"Him" says Dwayne "It's all his fault"

"Shut it Dwayne" he says

"Dwayne…caught us having dinner…and we had a fight" says Mark as he puts his head down.

"How dare you…" says Cena Sr. Martha walks up to Mark and whips the blood of Mark's lips. She grabs his arm and makes him sit down.

"Are you okay Mark…?" she asks

"I'm fine…just hurting" says Mark

She keeps whipping the blood off.

The doctor comes out with a clipboard. "John…Cena"

His parents along with Mark and Dwayne came over.

"Yes…we are his parents…"

"Okay. He is fine. His left arm is broken" says the doctor. "He also haves a headache so take it easy."

"Can we see him?" says Martha

"Yes…before you all do…he ask for Dwayne…Johnson"

Mark looks at the rock. His eyes wide open; not believing John wants to see him first.

"I'm Dwayne…"

"Okay…follow me" The doctor and Dwayne leave to see John.

Mark sighs as he sits on a chair. Cena Sr. stands next to him.

"Just…wait…maybe he wants to see you next" he says

"But why him…"

"I know…I wonder too"

Martha sits next to him. She hugs him tight.

"It's not your fault…" she whispers.

"I should have…stop fighting…and be with John…none of this" says Mark "I'm sorry…"

"Hey…stop. Don't blame yourself"

"Maybe it is my fault…he wanted to see Dwayne. I guess he blames me…"

"No…John might have a good reason to see him"

"If I would've run faster…I could've saved him"

"Mark…enough okay. It's not your fault…we know it's not"

She hugs him tight. Mark surprisingly hugs her back. He closes his eyes trying to hold back his tears.

A few minutes have passed. Mark is getting a little impatient. He decides to go to John. He walks down the halls; ask where John is at. Mark is standing in front of the door.

* * *

...

* * *

 **more to come**


	22. Chapter 22

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

John sees the door open and he sees Dwayne. John breathes in and out. He has to tell him something.

"John…thank god…you are okay" says Dwayne

"I'm fine…just hurting still"

"Oh. I wish I can make you feel better"

"No…it's okay"

John looks at the window. He takes in a breath.

"Dwayne…I…I…want to break up with you"

"What…?"

"I'm sorry…but I'm really confused right now. I need more time and I want to end it here"

"No, John I can help you…"

"I don't want help…"

"John…I can help you figure everything out" says Dwayne "You are my boyfriend I love you…and you love me"

"I'm sorry Dwayne…but I don't know if I love you…"

"Yes…you do…just say it…it will help"

"I can't…I don't know if I love anyone now…I can't say it Dwayne…"

"John…let me help; I'll help you the whole way"

"No…I don't need help. I just want to be alone…I don't want to be with anyone right now"

"John…I"

"Please…Dwayne. We are done…can you please go…?"

Dwayne looks down with hurt in his eyes. He slowly nods his head. He looks at the door and he sees Mark staring into the room. Dwayne gives a smirk.

"Okay…if this is the end…then…I'll see you soon"

Dwayne hugs John carefully not to hurt him.

"I know…we had great times John. Don't you want them back?"

"I don't know…what I want anymore"

"Okay…"

Dwayne leans back checking if Mark is still watching. Dwayne sees that he is. He leans to John and kisses him. Dwayne gets him closer.

* * *

Mark eyes widen as he sees them kissing. He turns away from the window. He gets angry…his heart is hurting. Mark growls as he starts walking away. He passes his parents.

"Mark…where are you going?" ask Cena Sr.

"Work…" says Mark with anger.

"Wait…what happen?"

"Ask John…when you see him" Mark storms out of the hospital. He gets to his truck and drives off as fast as he could. Mark keeps driving as far as he can; he is trying to get that image off his head. Mark slams the wheel a few times cussing to himself.

"I knew it!" he yells "I knew he doesn't love me…"

Mark stops at the place. He gets off and sits down on the cliff. He tries to hold his tears back. He thought he will never get his heart broken again; but then he is wrong. He is hurting.

"I knew it…" he whispers "I was so stupid…for falling for him"

* * *

John pushes Dwayne back.

"What are you doing?" says John "I said we are done…"

"I just wanted one last kiss"

"Go Dwayne…I think we are done" says John "Oh…tell my parents and Mark…that I want to see them"

Dwayne nods. He smirks knowing Mark might of storm off. Dwayne sees John's parents but doesn't see Mark.

"He wants to see you guys"

Dwayne leaves with a smile. He did get Mark mad; because he doesn't see him here.

John sees the door open and he sees his mom first. She runs to him and carefully hugs him.

"Oh my…are you okay…?" she ask

"I'm fine…mom…"

"Oh thank god…but your arm"

"It's okay…it will heel in no time" says John

"How are you feeling son?"

"Good…"

John starts looking around, he is looking for Mark.

"Where's…Mark…?" ask John "I wanted to see him"

"He…stormed off pretty angry"

"Why…?"

"He said to ask you…John what happen…?" he says

"Yes…Mark looked…heartbroken" says Martha "He went to see you but then he came back angry"

John eyes widen. "Oh god…"

"He didn't even stop…he just walk out the door"

"Oh no…"

"Sweetie what happen…between Dwayne and you?" ask Martha

"I broke up with him" says John "I told him, I needed time to be alone…so I broke up with him"

"And then?" she says

"Dwayne hugs me for the last time and he kissed me…" John stops. Dwayne kissed him; Mark must have seen them kissing. "Mark…saw…us…kissing"

Martha shakes her head. "Oh no…"

"Mark must have thought you two are back together" she says

"Oh no…oh no!" says John "I…I…"

John starts getting up but starts hurting. Cena Sr. stops him from getting up.

"John…don't…" he says

"I need to find Mark…"

"John…you are hurt…take it easy" he says "Also your head is hurting…you must take it easy"

"I need to get Mark…"

"No not right now"

John sits back with a groan. "What have I done?"

"John…you didn't do anything"

"I should have ask for him first…not Dwayne" says John "I feel so stupid"

"John stop. Don't blame yourself"

John grabs his phone and dials Mark's number. He takes a deep breath hoping Mark will answer. Three rings is heard; and nothing. Mark didn't answer at all. John keeps trying; he won't stop until he talks to Mark.

Cena Sr. closes the phone and places it down. "Get some rest…"

"I can't…I need to talk to Mark"

"He is not answering…maybe he is busy" says Martha

"No…he has to answer…he have to" John reaches for the phone.

"John…enough"

John tears start swelling up. He lays back and stares at the ceiling. He is thinking of what he is going to do.

* * *

Mark still sitting on the edge of the cliff. It's not really a cliff but you can roll all the down; maybe even hurt yourself. He is trying to get his thoughts together. He hears his cell phone ringing. He ignores it. The phone keeps ringing nonstop.

Mark takes it out of his pocket; he stares at the name. "John"

The phone keeps ringing. He now has four missed calls. Mark keeps staring at it. The phone rings one more time. Mark stays looking at it. He doesn't want to answer.

Mark just stares at it. The phone stops going onto five missed calls. The phone doesn't ring anymore. Mark puts it away.

He keeps staring at the city.

"Just…a few more weeks…than we divorce and I'm free" says Mark. He frowns, deep down he doesn't want that, he still wants to be with John, but he knows John will want the divorce. Mark has to try to accept it.

Mark then sees a flashlight being pointed at him. Mark growls as he sees Steve walking up to him along with Hunter. Mark rolls his eyes, he wanted to be alone.

"There you are…" says Steve "I knew I will find you here"

Hunter sits next to Mark. Steve did as well.

"What you guys want?"

"The boss is angry at you" says Steve "You didn't come back from break"

"He knows I could do anything I want" says Mark

"Mark…we came to check up on you" says Hunter

"Why…?"

"John's parents called us…they are wondering if you are okay" says Steve

"I'm fine…"

Steve looks at Hunter.

"Why is Hunter here?"

"Because…he saw you so he led me here"

"Don't you have a restaurant running?" says Mark

"I'm here to help Mark…"

"I am fine…I don't need help…" says Mark "I want to be alone"

"Mark…we know you for a while…" says Hunter "I know that you are hurting…"

"No. I'm fine" says Mark "Just leave me alone"

Hunter gets up and hugs Mark. "Okay…but be careful Mark…"

Hunter places a hand on Steve's shoulder. He goes to his truck and drives off. Mark is still staring down at the city.

"What happen?" says Steve as he scoots closer to him.

"Nothing…"

"Come on Mark!" says Steve "I know something happen"

"Okay…okay…"

"Tell me…"

"John…ask for Dwayne first…and they got back together"

Steve eyes widen. "Really…?"

"Yes! I went to see John and they were kissing" Mark growls "I saw them kissing"

"Oh no…" says Steve "Maybe you did see them…but John might have a reason…maybe"

"Stop…" says Mark "I'm a fool for falling for John…he already loves Dwayne…"

"You should talk to John…maybe he has a good reason" says Steve

"I don't think so. Maybe when I see him he is going to tell me I'm sorry Mark, but I'm still in love with Dwayne, I hope you can understand that"

"Mark...I…"

"And then I'll say oh I understand, even though it's going to hurt me" Mark stops as he breathes in and out. "Then…I'll be hurting for a long while"

"Mark…John will give you a good reason" says Steve "Please…just listen to him…and then you will know what to do"

Mark stays quiet. He is not sure if he wants to see John. Mark blinks a few times.

"Look I don't know how you're feeling…but when I met John; he looks at you like there is love in his eyes"

Mark laughs "Sure…"

"Mark…I think John is falling for you"

"No…he is back with Dwayne, stop making up lies" says Mark "You know what just go!"

Steve sighs as he gets up. "Mark…I'm here if you want to talk"

"I don't want to right now"

Mark looks back at the town. Steve sighs as he walks to his truck. He drives off and goes back to his position.

Mark looks at the time. It is ten already. He has to get home. He walks to his truck and drives home. He goes inside the house and heads to his room. He locks it and lays on the bed. He can't sleep at all. He keeps tossing and turning; he can't get comfortable.

John can't sleep either. His parents are staying with him for the night. Martha keeps rubbing his head; hoping she can help him sleep. John hugs his mom tight.

He is lost; confused. John is going to talk to Mark tomorrow; he gets to go home tomorrow. He hopes Mark isn't really mad at him.

* * *

 **more to come**


	23. Chapter 23

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

John is outside the house door. His parents help him get out of the hospital. The drive home was silent. John has too much in his head; his head is spinning as he thinks about seeing Mark. The ride was smooth; John can't do much because of his arm. It is still in a cast along with the shoulder support.

John opens the door. He walks into the house. It looks empty but then he sees Mark at the table reading some reports. John breathes in and out as he slowly walks up to him. John walks to the kitchen table. Mark didn't even look up and he didn't even notice him.

He is reading the reports; closely. John is now standing in front of Mark. John tries to think of something to say. He swallows as he says something.

"I'm…I'm back" says John

Mark didn't answer. He doesn't even look back. John glares at him but then remains calm.

"Mark…I'm home…I'm out of the hospital" says John

Mark keeps on reading.

"Mark…talk to me!" yells John

Mark looks up at John. The younger man gasps as he sees the anger and hurt in his eyes. It looks like he couldn't sleep.

"What?!" was all Mark said

"Mark…I'm sorry"

"Don't"

"Mark…I know you saw us kissing…but that doesn't mean"

"Stop…I know what it means…you are guys are back together good for ya'll"

"No it's not that"

"Really? Then why did you ask for him first….?'

"I wanted to talk to him alone…" said John "So I can break up with him"

"OH sure…"

"That's the truth"

"You know well I saw different" says Mark "I went to go see you…and then I see you two hugging each other…and…then you two kissed!"

"Mark…I swear…I was breaking up with him"

"I don't believe you!"

"Dwayne kissed me by force…"

Mark laughs "Oh okay…"

"Mark…he did…I didn't know he was going to kiss me"

"John…stop with the lies…" says Mark "I know you two are back together…so go out and have fun with him!"

"Mark…I'm telling you the truth" says John

"Sure…okay" says Mark "Stop…"

"Dwayne kissed me…"

"Look enough. If you still love him just say so. I saw you two kissed. And you know what that hurt, because what about yesterday when we kissed or the day before, didn't that mean anything to you?"

John is silent.

"It's like you took that moment and threw it away when you kissed him, and forgot about me. All that yesterday was nothing but a game. You don't even know how it hurt me"

John keeps his tears from falling. "Mark…I didn't want to kiss him"

"John…"

"Mark…I had a great time with you. I wouldn't just throw it away like that…I don't ever want to hurt you"

"Well…you already did" Mark gets up from the table. He starts walking out the door. He drives off to his office.

John looks at the floor; he is crying now. "The kiss did mean something to me Mark…"

He sits on the table and starts crying even more. Martha walks up to him and hugs him.

"Oh John…"

John doesn't look up once. John knows he messed up. He wants Mark to know that he is telling the truth.

"He is just hurting John…right now he won't believe anything" she says

"He is right…why did I ask for Dwayne first…"

"John…when did you kissed Mark?" she says

"Two Days ago…" says John "And it felt…wonderful"

"And Dwayne kissed you by force…"

"Yes…"

"Mark wont' believe that he is too stubborn"

"What…do I do?"

"Right now get some rest and let time flow" she says "You will know what to do later"

John wakes up when he hears his phone ringing. It is Dwayne; John swallows as he answers it.

"Hello…"

 **"** **John…I heard you got out of the hospital…I just want to know how are you feeling?"**

"Good…"

 **"** **Listen…you want some lunch…so we can talk"**

"Sure…"

 **"** **Good…meet me in twenty minutes at the burger place"**

"Okay…"

John hangs up. He doesn't know if he should go with Dwayne. He stills wants to make Mark believe in him. John grabs the keys for the truck. John gets on and carefully drives. He stops at the place and he sees Dwayne sitting at the table with two burgers.

John slowly walks up to him. Dwayne gets up and hugs him.

"How are you feeling?" ask Dwayne

"Not too good"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay…"

"You look like you didn't get any sleep"

"I couldn't sleep…I had an argument with Mark"

"Oh about what?"

"It's nothing…Dwayne…" says John "I'm sorry. Do you want to get back together?"

Dwayne smiles as he hugs him again. "Of course"

John hugs him back. He looks at Dwayne and kisses him. He doesn't kiss him fully; he still doesn't know if he wants this. Dwayne leans back and hugs him.

"I'm so glad we are together again" says Dwayne "And I promise you that Mark won't pull us apart again"

John nods. He can't think of anything anymore. He looks back to see a police truck parked. He really hopes that isn't Mark. He looks to the side to see Steve walking up to the truck. Steve looks at them and shakes his head. John leans back and walks to Steve.

"Steve…do know where Mark is?" ask John

"At the office…" says Steve.

"I need to talk to him…Dwayne and I…are…"

"Back together…"

"Yes…no…yes"

"John…you hurt my friend…I'm not doing you any favors"

"Please…I need to talk to him"

"I'm sorry…"

He jumps in the truck and leaves. John knows he did hurt him; but he wants to talk; so he can set things right. He looks at Dwayne who is just standing there.

"You know what…fuck Mark…I'll be happy with Dwayne" John runs to Dwayne and hugs him.

* * *

Mark is staring blankly at the ceiling. He can't feel his heart anymore. He just feels blank…he feels empty. He growls as he thinks about the fight he had with John.

"I should've listen to him" he whispers

Mark rubs his head and groans. He looks at the computer. He closes his eyes.

 _"_ _I broke up with him Mark"_

Mark opens his eyes. "Why didn't I believe him?"

 _"_ _He kissed me by force"_

Mark opens his eyes.

 _"_ _How about our kiss…did that mean anything to you?" yells Mark_

Mark gets angry. He slams his fist to the table. Mark did see them kissing. He doesn't even know if John is telling the truth. Mark is starting to feel guilty. John is telling the truth; but he was far too stubborn to accept it.

Mark gets up and gets his things. He walks to his truck and gets on. He is staring blankly in front of him. He starts driving to a store. He walks around figuring out what to get. He then finds flowers along with roses on the side. Mark gets them as he smiles.

 _"_ _Mark…I had a great time with you"_

Mark takes them. As he went walking he sees stuffed animals. He sees a lion stuffed animal with a smile. Mark takes it and goes to pay. He walks to the checkout line. He pays for the flowers and starts driving.

"I'm sorry John…" whispers Mark.

He gets on his truck and starts driving. He parks at his house and walks inside with the stuff lion and roses. Mark sees Martha so he goes up to her.

"Where…is John?" says Mark "I want to apologize to him"

"Outside…" she says getting worried. Mark wonders why she is getting worried. Mark ignores it and walks outside.

He takes a few steps and stops in his tracks. He looks ahead to see John snuggling and laughing with Dwayne.

 _"_ _I want to be alone with him so I can break up with him"_

Mark eyes widen at the sight.

 _"_ _Dwayne and I are done"_

He looks at the gifts he brought John. He blinks a few times. He doesn't say anything; he just keeps quiet. Dwayne leans in and kisses him. Mark heart started beating slowly. He tries to hold back the tears. This time it might be his fault; or John wasn't telling the truth.

Mark keeps looking at the two. He sees them laughing even more; not knowing that Mark is there. He looks closely at John. He looks happy; but something is telling Mark that he really isn't. Mark shakes that away.

"He wants to be with Dwayne" whispers Mark

Mark shakes his head as he walks inside the house with his head down. He slowly walks inside and he stops when he closes the door. He looks at the roses. Mark keeps walking forward. He stops next to the trash.

"DAMN!" yells Mark. He starts smashing the roses to the table. He keeps going until the roses are scattered everywhere. Martha runs up to him and stops him.

"Mark…Mark…" she says "Stop…"

Mark stops as he sees his hands. The rose pedals are everywhere. Mark got little cuts by the thorns of the roses. Mark takes the stuff lion.

"I thought he broke up with him" whispers Mark

"He did…but then you left…I guess he thought you don't want to be with him"

"He should've waited…"

Mark throws the stuff animal away.

"If he doesn't want to be with me…why doesn't he say it?" says Mark "Instead of playing with me"

"John is not playing you…he is confused right now"

Mark shakes his head as he walks out the door. He drives away from his house. Mark whips the tears from his eyes.

"Why does it hurt?" he whispers.

The radio starts hearing. He turns on the volume.

 **Trouble at the burger place**

Mark growls as he turns on the siren and drives to the restaurant. He stops as he sees two men fighting. Mark gets in the way and flips them both over. He doesn't want to deal with anything right now.

Mark handcuffs them and he leaves them there for Steve to get there. Mark starts driving away; when Steve tries to stop him.

"He is hurt…guys" says Steve

"He will be okay" says Glen

They get back to work while Mark keeps driving. He doesn't want to deal with anyone or anything right now.

* * *

John and Dwayne walks in with big smiles. John walks with Dwayne and lets him go. He has to go to work and John waves him off. He felt is arm hurting; so he has to take the pills. John walks to the kitchen and stops as he sees rose pedals on the floor. Martha is sweeping them.

"Oh hey John…" she smiles.

John looks to the table and sees the roses there. They are all destroyed; there is nothing left but the stems with the thorns. He looks to the trash can and he sees a stuffed lion. John gasps as he covers his mouth.

"He…he…was here?" ask John

"Yes…he came to surprise you…but then he got surprised" she says

"Oh god…"

John picks up a rose pedal. He squeezes it in his hand. John looks around seeing at the roses on the floor. Mark got mad. John grabs the stuff lion and hugs it.

He starts crying. Martha walks up to him and hugs him.

"I…I…don't know what to do" he whispers

"John…I don't know what to tell you" she says "Other than follow your heart"

John hugs her tight. He then hugs the stuff lion tighter. He leans back and walks up to his room. He walks inside and he sees the stuff tiger Mark gave him. John hugs the lion tighter. John places it next to the tiger. He smiles a little hoping he can feel better. He stares at the animals.

"What have I done?" whispers John. "That's it…I'm going to find Mark…and I'm going to show him that I…want to be with him"

John hears sirens outside the house.

* * *

...

* * *

 **more chapters to come**


	24. Chapter 24

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

John runs downstairs and he runs outside. He sees three cops chasing down a car. The first one is a truck and it looks a lot like Mark's truck. The other two are suburban and a charger. John watches closely as they pass by.

John gives a worry look. "Please be okay Mark…"

John blinks a few times. He walks inside the house; he is now getting worried about the chase. He knows some police chases are hard and sometimes some cars can crash. John hopes Mark doesn't crash. He starts getting pale as he thinks about Mark getting hurt.

John starts crying knowing he already hurt his heart. John doesn't want Mark to get hurt again. He grabs the truck and keys and starts heading out. Cena Sr. stops him.

"Whoa…where are you going?" he says

"I have to see if Mark is going to be okay" says John "He is chasing a speeding car"

"John…you are not going in that condition"

"I have to…"

"No…you can get hurt…Mark won't allow that"

"I have to dad…I have to know he will be okay"

"John…stay here. You are not in good condition, your arm is broke" he says "I know you want to make sure he is going to be okay…but he is"

"I need to know…I have to…I don't want him to get hurt again" says John

"He is a strong man…he'll be okay…let's hope he will"

Cena Sr. takes John back inside. John sits on the couch and growls. He is getting a little impatient. He wants to go out and see the whole thing.

"How can I get an update?" says John "I need to know…"

"Maybe the radio…" says Cena Sr.

John gets up knowing where to go. He dashes to one room; where Mark keeps his records and radio so he can get a review of things. He turns on the radio.

 **"** **The chase is heading away from town now…with officer Calaway following close behind him"**

John swallows hard hoping Mark will slow down but that's his job. He has to stop the chase.

 **"** **Officer Austin is following along with Officer Jacobs…"**

John waits a few minutes; the update is the same old stuff. Minutes pass and the radio spoke again.

 **"** **One officer down…one officer down"**

John's heart hit his stomach. He goes pale as he hears those words.

"Who….?"

 **"** **The other two still driving…behind the car…the man in the car shoots one tire making the officer crash…"**

"Who…what officer?" cries John "Who…"

 **"** **The chase has stopped…now two officers are down"**

John grabs the radio "Who…who…I need to know!"

 **"** **One officer injured…he needs medical attention"**

John turns off the radio. "Is it Mark that needs medical attention"

* * *

Mark is cruising down the street. He sees speedy car. He turns on his sirens and starts chasing it. He is right behind the car. Mark sees Steve and asks for help. Steve drives in front of the car but the car drifted and turns the other war. Mark drifted as well and drives right after it.

Steve starts driving after Mark. Glen comes out and bumps the car but it didn't stop it. Glen starts driving after it. Mark takes a sharp turn to dodge Glen and keeps driving.

"Mark…is a really good driver" says Glen with a grin

Mark is right behind the car. He bumps the back of the car; it swirls as he starts going side to side. The car gets back to normal and turns.

Mark growls as he did a u-turn and turns to right after the car. Steve turns and follows while Glen uses another route. This town is a small town so there are a few officers. Mark, Glen, and Steve are the main ones. The rest come from a big city that is at least ten minutes away.

Mark notices that they are heading towards his house. Mark speeds up hoping he can tip the car. The car swerves to the side and Mark slows down. He sees his house. He keeps driving but then lost concentration as he sees John outside watching them with worry.

He can tell John is trying to run to the scene. Mark shakes his head and keeps on chasing it. Glen appears but misses the car. Mark dodges Glen. Jacobs drives after Mark along with Steve in the back.

Mark eyes widen as he sees a gun being pulled out. The gun shoots making a hole on Mark's window shield. Mark swerves trying to avoid the shots. Steve goes to the side trying to bump it. The man points the gun and shoots. Steve loses control and goes off course.

Mark eyes widen as he sees Steve crash to a tree. Mark growls as he keeps driving. He is going to get this son of a bitch. Glen is right beside Mark. The man shoots and pops Glen's tire. He starts swerving and crashes.

Mark wants to keep going but he has to help his friends. Mark drives as fast as he could and the car shoots both of his tires. Mark tries to remain control. The truck swerves and falls to one side. The truck keeps sliding on its side as he comes to complete stop.

Mark growls as he feels his head. Mark's stomach is hurting along with his head. He tries to get off but the truck is on the side. He takes off his seatbelt and climbs to the other side. He tries to open the passenger side. It won't budge. Mark tries to kick it open. The door gets open and he climbs up groaning in pain. He sees blood on his hand. He checks his head; it is cut open. Mark growls as he gets off his truck.

Mark jumps down and falls to his knees. The truck is still on its side. Mark sees the two vehicles crashed. Mark runs to Glen first.

"Glen…you okay…?" ask Mark

"I'm fine…just bleeding…I think I got a big cut…on my leg"

"Call the ambulance..." says Mark

"Okay…" says Glen "Wait…can you get me out…?"

Mark nods as he helps Glen out of the suburban. Glen yells as he feels his leg being move. Glen looks at it and goes pale.

"Oh…oh my…that doesn't look good…oh…look at that cut…"

"Well…wait here. I need to get to Steve" Mark rips his shirt "And add pressure." Mark starts wrapping the cloth around him; making Glen groan in pain. Mark is done and he runs to Steve.

Mark runs to him and he sees Steve on the side with his eyes close. Mark starts knocking on the window. Steve didn't move at all. Mark tries to open but it won't budge. Mark yells out as he breaks the window with his hand.

Mark opens the door from the inside and he looks at Steve. He has a bullet wound on his left collar bone. Mark looks down to see Steve legs stuck in the driver seat. He crash face first to the tree.

"Steve…hey Steve…" whispers Mark

Steve moves a little groaning in pain.

"Mark…it hurts…" whispers Steve "My shoulder hurts…"

"It'll be okay…" says Mark

"I can't…feel my legs…I can't"

"Relax…we will get help"

The ambulance parks next to Steve. The other goes to where Glen is.

"Mark…Mark…I'm scared…I can't feel anything" says Steve

"You'll be okay…I promise"

The medics go to work with Austin. The load him up and quickly drive him to the hospital. Mark looks back at Glen; who is already loaded and ready to go.

"Sir…come with us…you need medical help as well…" says the nurse

"I'm fine…"

"No…your head is busted open…" says the nurse "Come on…let's get that fix"

Mark gets on and sits next to Steve; he is barely breathing on the oxygen mask. The medic handed Mark a towel for the blood. Mark places it on his head. He keeps the blood from going.

The drive was fast; but did last a few minutes. The doors open up and they take Steve in first. Mark gets off and walks into the hospital. He gets called by a doctor.

"Over here…" Mark goes and sits down. The doctor works on the cut and adds stitches. Mark groans in pain as he felt the stitches.

"It's going to leave a scar isn't it?" says Mark

"Yes…maybe"

Mark rolls his eyes. He then sees Glen being rolled to the emergency room. Mark hopes that they are okay.

"All done…and let me see your hand"

Mark lifts it up; it has cuts from the glass he broke. The doctor cleans it out and then wraps his hand. Mark felt a squeeze but it is helping his hand.

"There you go"

The doctor leaves as Mark gives his thanks. Mark goes to sit on the waiting room. He looks up to see John walking back and forth; like if he is asking something. Mark sighs and decides to go to him.

* * *

John walks into the hospital and starts looking around. He sees one officer being wheeled in with blood all over. John tries to get a good view hoping it's not Mark. John notices that he is short so it can't be Mark.

Another man is wheeled in. John goes pale. His leg is full with blood. John goes closer; hoping it's not Mark. The man did look like Mark; John is getting a little worried. He couldn't see the face.

John runs to them but was stop by the medical. "Sorry…sir you have to wait…"

"Can you tell me who is the one being taken to the emergency room?" ask John

"It's either officer Calaway or Jacobs…"

John goes pale when he said Officer Calaway. John keeps asking around hoping he can get an answer. John is asking around.

"John…"

John stops and turns around. He sees Mark slowly walking up to him. John sighs in relief. He starts running to him and hugs him tight. John doesn't let go for a second. Mark didn't hug him back. He is standing there confused. John moves back and looks at him. John whips his tears.

"I thought it was you…I thought you got hurt!" says John "I was worried…"

Mark just listens to him.

"I thought you got hurt!" he yells "You scared me to death"

"Why do you care…?"

John stops as he glares at him. "I care for you Mark…I care for you!"

"I'm fine…"

"I'm so glad you are. When I was listening to the radio it said the officers were down and one needed medical attention. I thought it was you. I thought you got hurt…I thought….I…."

John starts crying as he starts pushing him back with his good arm. Mark moves back a little but remains still.

"I thought…you were the one that got hurt…" says John

Mark notices that John has a rose pedal in his hand. He guesses he saw the broken down roses. John keeps shaking with fear. John looks up to Mark; wondering what Mark will say.

He didn't say anything. The deadman didn't say anything at all; all he did was stare at John. He doesn't even know what to say.

"I know I hurt you…I'm sorry" says John "I'm sorry…"

Mark is surprise by what John said. He looks at John; who is still shaking.

"I don't want to see you hurt" whispers John "Not ever again"

"Well…I'm okay now…"

"No you are not…" says John

"Yes…I'm fine…you can go" says Mark

"No…you are still hurting because of me…" says John "I want to fix that"

"How…?" says Mark "Break up with Dwayne…"

"Yes…"

John jumps on Mark and kisses him. Mark eyes widen as he felt John's lips on his. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to kiss him back; but John did hurt him. Mark forgets about the hurt and starts kissing back.

Mark holds him up with his strong arms. John has his arm wrap around Mark's neck; while he is being careful with his broken arm. They kiss for a long while; making it passionate. They then lean back and Mark looks down. John lifts his head up with his fingers.

"I'm sorry John…" whispers Mark "We…can't do this?"

"Why… not?" ask John

"Because I know you will always love Dwayne" says Mark

"No. The only reason I got back with him because I was mad. I was mad at you for not believing in me" says John. He gets down and steps a few steps back. "I was so mad at you…that I wanted to hurt you"

"So you went out with Dwayne?"

"Yes" Whispers John

"And you still are right?" Mark says

"Yes…but I can talk to him" says John "I don't know if I still love him"

"I know you do" says Mark "Just let me go…so you can be with Dwayne"

"I don't want to…" yells John "I want to be with you!"

Mark looks at him with surprise. John pushes him back and storms off. Mark wants to chase after him but the doctor stops him. Mark watches John go.

"Damn!" he says

Mark goes up to the doctor.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **more to come**


	25. Chapter 25

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"Your friends are fine" says the doctor. "Jacobs has a broken leg nothing serious…with Steve we took out a bullet. He has a broken arm and leg. It may take him a long time to recover"

"Thanks Doc"

Mark walks to Glen's room. He is groaning in pain as he lies down. Mark sits next to him. A few hours have pass before Glen wakes up.

"How are ya feeling?" ask Mark

"I had better days Mark…better days"

"Oh you'll be fine"

"I hope so…my leg is killing me"

"They didn't give you medicine"

"Yes…they did" says Glen "But it slowly takes in"

Mark laughs a little. "Well…it's good that you are okay"

"How about you?" ask Glen

"I'm fine…"

"I can tell…you look tense"

"I'm fine"

Glen rolls his eyes and looks the other way. "How is Steve?"

"Don't know…I'm going to check on him now"

Mark gets up to walk to Steve's room. He looks back at Glen.

"Take care…"

Mark stands in front of Steve's room. He walks in and he sees him staring up at the ceiling. Mark sees his arm and leg cover up in a cast. Mark sits next to him.

"Oh hey…Mark…" says Steve "Glad you are okay?"

"I'm good. But how about you?" ask Mark

"Ah. A little broken but great"

"Okay…"

"Actually no...The pain. It hurts"

Mark laughs a little "Glad that you are okay"

"Yes…but my collar bone is killing me" says Steve "I can't believe I got shot"

"That car has been going around town for a while" says Mark "I need to stop it"

"You are not doing it alone"

"The car comes and goes. We have to stop it…and we have to know who it is. He shot my tires before"

"We will find out later. Right now let's rest and worry about little stuff"

Mark growls as he leans back.

"Something on your mind?" ask Steve

"John…he came to visit and he kissed me" says Mark

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes…I did but then I let him go. I know that he is in love with Dwayne still" Mark growls

"Mark…John doesn't love Dwayne…he wants to be with you"

"How do you know?"

"Because you want to be with him"

Mark rubs his head "I made a huge mistake. I let him go"

"Then why are you here?" Steve smiles as he pats his friend on the shoulder.

Mark stands up with a smile "You're right…Thanks Steve"

Mark kisses Steve on his temple. "Hey…" growls Steve

Mark dashes out with speed. He is outside the hospital and he sees that it is raining. Mark calls John but he wouldn't answer. Mark drives home and bust down the door. He looks around for John.

He sees Cena Sr. walking up to him. "Mark…glad you are okay"

"I'm fine…but where is John?"

"He is with Dwayne"

Mark looks down with sadness. He sits on the couch. He knew it; why does he keep fighting for him when John stills loves Dwayne.

"Mark…Dwayne is going to propose to him"

"Good…John can be with someone he loves…" says Mark "I tired of chasing him now"

Martha heard the whole thing. She growls as he goes up to Mark and slaps him. Mark looks at her with a confuse look.

"You dumb person!" she yells "John…is falling for you. Trust me I know. You are in love with him. I can tell"

"And…?" says Mark

"Shut up before I slap you again" she warns "You always been mean to everyone here, especially to John. Mark I know he broke your heart but you broke John's heart even more"

"How…if he"

"Shut it Mark." she says "You will never be happy unless you go get him"

"Dwayne is about to…" says Mark but Martha slaps him. "You're right….you're right"

"Where is he?" ask Mark

"At the buffet"

Mark starts driving towards the buffet. He keeps his eyes sharp on the road.

* * *

John and Dwayne are laughing about a story Dwayne is telling him. John is enjoying the buffet. Dwayne brought him here to get his mind off of Mark. John only serves one plate so far. He can't even eat. He is still sad about what happen. John now knows that Mark won't ever want to be with him.

John wishes that Mark will listen to him; and that they will be together. John stops with the thoughts. They got married by force; John shouldn't even be falling for him; that's what John thought. He wants to be with Mark now. Dwayne grabs John's hand and caresses it. John doesn't look up. Dwayne sighs and continues caressing it.

Dwayne tries to say something but John wouldn't look up. He goes up and stands in front of him.

"John…I know everything is going pretty hard…but I can help you" says Dwayne "I want to be there with you"

John looks at him with wide eyes.

"I know we've been on and off. But I know we will stick together"

John blinks a few times.

"John…will you marry me" Dwayne goes down to his knee. Dwayne takes out a box and he opens it. John blinks a few times; his world is stopping now. Dwayne waits for him to answer. "John…will you marry me?"

"Dwayne…I…"

"Yes…or no…?"

"I don't…I can't…" says John. He looks at the ring then at him. He can't marry him; he doesn't want to. John blinks a few times. He closes his eyes and he sees Mark. John opens his eyes "I can't…"

Dwayne lowers the box. "What…?"

"I can't marry you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry" says John as he starts running. He stops at the front door and sees that it is raining.

"John wait!" yells Dwayne

He groans as he starts running. "I can't do this…" As he runs thoughts about him and Mark kissing start flashing in his head. "I can't marry Dwayne…No…I don't want too"

John keeps running on the side of the road. The rain is hard to see through. It is during nighttime. He is far enough from the place and he starts walking; he tries to catch his breath. He tries to relax his hurt arm. He walks slowly with his head down. He sees a big truck with headlights pass him.

The truck makes a sudden stop. John looks back to see why the truck stopped. He squints his eyes to try to get the image. The truck is still on to he can see the road with the headlights.

"JOHN!"

John gasps as he knows that voice.

"John!"

John starts running to the man. He stops as he sees Mark standing there. John is now face to face with Mark.

"I'm sorry John" says Mark "I'm so sorry"

John doesn't say anything. He wants Mark to talk now.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" says Mark "I'm sorry for all that I said…"

John starts smiling a little.

"I'm a dumbass" says Mark "Because I didn't listen to you"

John shakes his head.

"I am a dumbass…because…I let you go"

John wraps his arm around Mark's neck and brings him down to a kiss. Mark kisses him with passion and love. John gives him entrance to his mouth. Mark leans back to kiss John on the cheek, nose, temple, and then mouth.

John starts laughing and brings him back to his lips. Mark keeps kissing him with passion. He is telling him that he is sorry; and he doesn't want to let him go.

"Let's go home" says Mark

John nods in agreement. "Okay…"

Mark wraps his arms around John as they start walking to the truck. He helps the younger man into his truck. He then goes to the driver side. Mark looks at John with a big smile. John leans and kisses him.

Mark drives them home. He holds John's hand. John is staring out the window; nothing but dark and rainy. Mark makes it home and helps John down. They both walk into the house.

"Let's get some dry clothes…" says Mark

"True…I'm freezing"

John changes first follow by Mark. They walk down the stairs and sat down to watch TV. Mark keeps rubbing the younger mans back and arms. He doesn't feel empty anymore. He looks at John.

"I'll never let you go"

John is slowly falling asleep in his arms. Mark carries him upstairs and to the bedroom. He gently lays him down. He looks at the counter to see two stuff animals. The tiger along with the lion; the one he just got for him. Mark stares at the lion.

"I know you threw away the lion…but I wanted to keep it" says John

"I threw it away because I was angry"

"I don't blame you" says John "But here he is…I love it Mark"

Mark smiles as he turns to him. John is looking at him with passion. Mark crawls into bed and cuddles with him. John yawns as he stretches. He then lays his head on Mark's chest and falls asleep.

Mark kisses his temple. He looks at his younger lover. He doesn't want let him go ever again. He brings him closer to him; protecting him from the world.

* * *

 **more to come**


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"John…" the car honks.

Mark and John wake up to the sound of a car. John gets up and stretches. He yawns as he slowly walks downstairs. Mark gets up after him and follows him.

John goes outside to the driveway and he sees Dwayne parked in. He is honking the horn yelling out John's name.

"Dwayne…!" says John

"Oh John…are you okay?' ask Dwayne

"Yes…I'm fine"

"I was worried sick…since you ran off; I thought you got lost" he says

"No…I came back here…to the house"

"Good. Hey…about that proposal…"

"No Dwayne…don't ask again…I can't marry you"

"Is it too early still….do you still need more time" says Dwayne

Mark comes but then stops in front of the door. Mark blinks a few times; hoping John will do the right thing.

"No…I can't marry you…because…I'm falling for someone else"

Dwayne eyes grow mad. He looks at John; like if he had betrayed him. Mark doesn't move from his spot. He wants John to do this alone.

"I…" says John "So…I can't marry you"

"Me and you have been together for so long…and you just dump me"

"I know…it must hurt but please understand…that I can't be with you…"

"Who are you falling for?" ask Dwayne "Who…John!"

"My husband…." John mumbles

"WHO…!"

"My husband…I'm falling for Mark" yells John

Dwayne paces back and forth. He is angry.

"John…how could you?"

"Dwayne…don't make this harder than it is…but we are done"

"No…John I love you…"

"I'm sorry…"

Dwayne is about to strike him but he stops. He takes one deep breath.

"Fine…" he says "Fine…we are done. Don't come running to me when your heart is broken"

"Dwayne…we can still be friends…"

"No…I don't ever want to see your cheating ass"

"Dwayne…don't do this"

"I don't ever want to see you…or that fake husband of yours" Dwayne gets on his car and drives off. He speeds off the parkway and he speeds off to his work. Mark shakes his head.

Mark slowly walks up to John.

"You okay…?' ask Mark

"I'm okay…Don't worry…I'm just…sad" says John

Mark hugs him tight. "Don't be…"

"Dwayne and I have been together for a long time…I never thought we will ever end"

Mark stays silent.

"But then you came…and…stronger feelings came…" says John "I don't know what it is…but I want to find out with you"

"You do?" says Mark

"Yes…"

"I want to be with you" smiles John

Mark cups his face and brings him to a kiss. John kisses back with a smile.

"I want to be with you too" Mark says

John hugs him tight with his good arm. Mark hugs him back. He looks down at his young lover. He can't believe he fell for a fake husband. Mark kisses his temple.

Mark phone begins to ring. He answers.

"Hello…?"

John leans back as he lets him talk to the phone.

"It's my boss…"

John nods in understanding. Mark starts walking away from John. He hopes Mark doesn't have to go back out. John waits until Mark hangs up the phone. John can barely hear him. Mark gives a big sigh; he nods.

Mark hangs up and he walks up to John.

"I have to meet with the boss" he says

"Okay…"

"We are going to review the reports and I have to explain the whole scene to him" says Mark "I'll be back as soon as I can"

John nods as he follows Mark inside. Mark goes to get his uniform on. He walks downstairs to see John still standing with a worry look.

"Hey…you okay?" ask Mark

"No…I mean you almost got hurt" John says "I don't want you to…."

"I won't be out doing anything right now" says Mark "I'm going to be in the office. That's it"

"Still worries me"

"I'll be fine…I'll be home soon"

Mark kisses John; making him know that he will be okay. John smiles a little. Mark opens the door and looks back at John. He blows a kiss to Mark. The deadman smirks as he closes the door. John walks to the living room and sits next to his dad.

"He'll be fine…son" says Cena Sr. "Don't worry"

John smiles "You're right…"

* * *

Mark walks into the boss's office. He sits down.

"Hello Sir"

"Hello Calaway"

"Mark…what you did was wrong…you didn't follow any protocol"

"Oh Vince…I had to chase after him"

"You should have called for backup"

"I work alone boss" says Mark "I don't need backup"

"Did you call anybody…oh wait Steve and Glen"

"Yes…I didn't want them to help me but they came up" said Mark "I did not ask for help…"

"Both of them are hurt"

"I know…"

"You should've called me…or even called more police to help you"

"There was no time to do that" said Mark "The guy is getting away…I had to stop him"

"You should've let him go"

"What…" yells Mark "No. He's been driving around town; he keeps speeding. I think he is stealing something that we don't know about"

Vince sighs as he throws some papers at Mark. He picks them up and reads over them. Mark eyes widen as he looks at Vince.

"He's been stealing jewelry from the store" said Vince "He also been stealing money from the bank"

"It's a pattern"

"Yes…"

"I don't think he is stealing…I think someone is giving him the jewelry and the money" says Mark "Someone else is working with him"

"Yes…"

"I'll go to the jewelry store to search around it"

"No…you are off this case"

"What…!"

"You got two officers hurt…"

"They chose to help. I didn't know he was armed"

"Sorry…Calaway"

"Vince I'm the best you got" said Mark "And you know I am"

Vince rubs his head knowing that it is true. "Fine…but I'm going to call backup"

"I don't need it"

"Well…I'm calling someone to help"

Mark growls. Mark gets up and walks to the door.

"It's not your fault Mark…" says Vince "You are right"

Mark nods and starts walking to his truck. He got a new one since his old one is damage. Mark jumps on and starts driving to the jewelry store. He walks in and starts looking around the place. It doesn't look destroy or anything; it looks perfectly normal.

"How can I help you sir?" says a man.

"Yes…I'm officer Calaway. I had sightings of a car parking here before driving off"

"Well…lots of customers come and go"

"I'm talking about a gray car. I saw it park here…and took some jewelry from here"

"No. It's all fine here"

"What's your name…?" ask Mark

"I'm Paul Wright…but you can call me Big Show"

"Big Show…had there been any break in"

"No…the store has been calm for a long time"

Mark looks to see a door at the end. He slowly walks to it but Show stops him.

"You can't go in there"

"Why not…"

"Because…it's nothing but trash…"

Mark gave him a rise eyebrow. "I'm going to check it out"

He is about to open the door when someone opens it first. Mark steps back a few and he sees another big guy walking in. He gives a questioning look to Mark.

"Something going on"

"Yes…everything…may I ask what you were doing there…auhh?"

"Call me A-train. I was putting away some…trash"

Mark gives a sigh. He tries to open the door but both of him stops him.

"Look…buy something from here or get out of my store"

"Fine…I'll be back…but this time…I'm going to have answers…" Mark smirks.

He searches the store. He still doesn't see anything unusual. He never had been to this jewelry store. Calaway keeps searching but nothing seems off. He really needs to check what is behind the door. He growls knowing the guys won't let him in.

"Do you have any camera footage around here?" ask Mark

"I'm sorry but the camera's broke a few days ago" said A-train

Mark gives a nod understanding. He can't get any answers now but he will find out.

"Okay…well call me when anything pops up"

"Yes Sir…?" says Big Show

"Oh um…does anyone else work here?" ask Mark

"Yes…it's us two and Chris" says Show

"Jericho…?" ask Mark

"Yes…"

"Okay…" Mark walks out the store. He now has to question Chris. He doesn't want to. The last time he met him was when he had a fight with Dwayne. Mark goes to the bank. He sees some people standing there waiting in line. Mark looks around the bank. He's been coming here; and he never thought someone here is working for the boss.

He sees one of the employees. His name is Nash; well that's what it says on the name tag. He looks the other side and he sees two more guys. One of them is Jeff; the other is Matt.

Mark keeps looking around. Nash notices.

"Can I help you officer?"

"No…I'm just thinking…"

Mark knows he can't do anything. The bank is filled with people. He has to wait. Mark walks outside not knowing where to start. Vince said that someone might be working with the boss. Mark needs to look deeper into this.

* * *

Mark stands in front of Vince; who is talking to Goldberg.

"Boss…I didn't find anything." Says Mark

"Okay…"

"So we are right. Someone is working for him and they are hiding all the evidence from us"

"What…?"

"I went to visit the stores…they look like nothing has happen"

"Okay…so we got nothing. We can't prove anything." Says Vince

"We can prove something…we just have to look deeper"

"Okay…"

Vince nods as he looks at Goldberg. "I want you to be his partner and I'm calling in Shane along with Adam and Christian"

Goldberg nods in understanding. Mark gives Vince a glare.

"Really…?" says Mark "I don't need a partner"

"You will…maybe the man has many other people who work for him that we don't know about"

"I can handle it"

"No…you are not doing this alone…" says Vince

Mark is about to say something but Goldberg stop him.

"Calaway…I know you don't like working with others. I know what happen to you. But trust me…you are going to need help…you know you do"

Mark looks down.

"Your friends…are hurt. I can help you get vengeance" says Bill. "I can help you"

Mark thinks about for a second. He looks at Goldberg.

"Fine…"

"We will be okay…" says Bill.

Mark looks at him for a while. He then simply nods in understanding.

"Good…" he says "What's your plan?" ask Mark

"We have to lay low" Bill says "We can lead the guy to one place"

"How…?"

"We wait outside one of the stores" says Bill

"True…"

"See…you guys are already working together like experts" says Vince

Mark rolls his eyes. "When will we start?"

"Tomorrow" says Bill "And Shane will ride with us as well"

"Sounds good…" Mark still didn't like the idea of working with the two.

 **"** **Trouble at the jewelry store…being robbed"**

"I guess it has to be today" says Mark. He starts running to his truck. He gets on and turns it on. He starts driving but stops as he sees Goldberg in front of him.

"Forgetting someone"

"Oh right...I forgot I have a partner now"

Bill rolls his eyes as he gets on the passenger side. Mark starts driving with full speed. He takes sharp turns and drifts along. Bill hangs on tight.

"You are good at driving fast"

"Years of practice" smirks Mark

Bill shrugs his shoulders and he sees the store. Mark parks in and they both slowly get out of the car. Mark slowly walks to the store. He is about to bust in until Show comes out with his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry…" he starts saying

Mark lowers his gun. "What happen…?"

"I accidentally broke the window…the ladder fell and hit the window"

Mark looks at the scene; the ladder is on the floor but not through the window.

"I had to remove the ladder…but nothing happen. It was only an accident"

Mark growls; he thought he might find the boss here. He cusses out and he walks to the truck with anger. Mark slams the wheel.

"Don't worry Mark…we will get him" says Bill

"I want to find him now! Before he hurts anyone" growls Mark

"I know…but follow my plan…we will get him" says Bill

"Okay…"

Bill goes in the truck. "Let's go home"

"Sure…"

Bill goes to the driver side. "I'm driving"

"No. This is my truck"

"I know…but I'm driving…you are too angry to drive"

"Fine…"

Mark jumps to the passenger side. He looks out the window. He looks back at the store. He sees Show and A-train arguing about something. It might be about the window. He still doesn't see Chris yet. Bill backs the truck and starts driving. Mark tells him where to go.

"There…that's my house"

"Big house there Mark…" says Bill "You live alone?"

"No…I have family living with me"

"Really…?" Goldberg says "Who…?"

"My husband…and his parents"

"You're married?"

"Yes…I am…well sort of"

"Sort of…?" Goldberg raises an eyebrow. "Are things not working out?"

"No…its going great…but we were force to get married two months ago…" smiles Mark "But as the days go by…I fell in love with him"

Bill nods with a big smile. "You should marry him again…this time make it big and real"

Mark looks down. He never thought about that. He knows they are married but it was by force. He can ask John to marry him again later.

"That sounds like a perfect idea" Mark says

"Glad to help"

"Who's the lucky man?"

"His name is John Cena…"

"Oh lucky him…"

Mark laughs a little. Bill parks in his driveway.

"Here you go"

"Thank you…" says Mark "And…don't crash my truck…I already crashed the other one. I don't want to lose this one"

Bill smiles "Sure thing"

The thunder roars above them.

"Looks like it's going to rain"

"Yup it is…"

"Later Calaway"

"Bye Goldberg"

Bill drives out of the driveway and starts driving. Mark watches him go. He looks up to see lightning flashing on the clouds.

"A thunderstorm again…"

Mark walks into his house.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

John is sitting on the couch watching a TV show. He hears the door open so he pops up from the couch and run to the door. He stops as he sees Mark.

"Mark…"

"Hey John…I'm home"

John runs to him and hugs him tight. Mark groans a little; hoping it didn't worry John. He leans back looking at the deadman with worry.

"You okay?"

John kisses him.

"I'm fine…just a little tired"

"I'm glad you're home" whispers John. He lays his head on Mark's chest with a small smile. John brings him closer to him.

"What's for dinner?"

John laughs. "Chicken…there are some leftovers"

Mark walks to the table he sits down. John heats up the food for Mark. John sits next to Mark; looking at him with love.

"What…?"

"Nothing. It's just…you are so handsome"

Mark laughs "And you are cute"

John blushes a little. Mark leans closer to him.

"You have beautiful blue eyes" whispers Mark

John blinks as he looks away; he is blushing now. He makes eye contact and lock eyes with him.

"You have amazing eyes" whispers John

Mark leans and kisses him. John closes his eyes as he felt his lips being touch. He melts by the passionate kiss. Mark leans back to look at him.

"My sky" whispers Mark

"Sky…?"

"The blue and beautiful…just like your eyes and you" Mark grabs his hand "My sky…"

Mark starts eating his chicken. He eats it all down. He is hungry; he hadn't eaten in a long while. He is even tired. John watches him eat.

* * *

It is nighttime. The sky is dark with the moon shinning the sky. Mark along with John are sleeping through the night. Mark has one arm wrap around John and his other arm is John's pillow. They are laying on their side; with Mark holding John tightly. A storm passed by a few minutes back. Now the sky is clear with shinning stars.

Mark wakes up with a groan as he hears police sirens. He gets up hoping that he doesn't wake up John. He stretches as he walks to the window. He opens the curtains and he sees two police car chasing down the same man. Mark growls; he gets angry. Why didn't they call him for help?

"What's going on?" ask John

"Car chase…" says Mark "I'm going to help"

"Wait don't go" John says

"I must…they need my help"

"No. They didn't call you. That means they can handle it"

"John…I need to catch that man. He hurt two of my best friends" said Mark "I'm going to stop him and he is going to pay"

"Don't go. Please don't go" whispers John

Mark kneels in front of him. "I'll be fine"

"But…"

"I'll be okay…I have to help"

John closes his eyes; he knows that Mark has to help. John nods in understanding.

"Be careful…please be careful"

Mark kisses him deeply. "I'll be back…I promise"

John lets him and Mark dresses up. He runs outside and he notices that the truck isn't there.

"Oh right…"

Mark runs to his garage and grabs one of his bikes. He starts driving with full speed. He follows the police officers. He dashes off next to them. He sees the rookies driving as fast as they can. Mark keeps driving to see another rookie. He goes up faster to see his truck right behind the car.

Mark drives up next to it. He sees Bill driving the truck; he is struggling to control it. He looks out the window and notice Mark driving next to him.

"What the fuck…are you doing?" ask Bill

"I'm…here to help"

"You don't have a vehicle"

"I got my bike…" said Mark "I can help…beside me and you are partners and we have to help each other"

Mark storms off with his bike and drives to the car. He sees Shane driving with full speed. He keeps going until he is side by side with the car. He breaks the window and sees two men gasping in fear. One of them is the boss and he is driving. The other man takes out a gun and aims it at Mark.

Mark smirks as he slows down going behind the car. He now drives to the other side of the car. He breaks that one as well. The man with the gun panicked and aims the gun at him. Mark grabs his hand and twisted it. The man yells out in pain; as he sees his hand being twist.

The boss jerks the wheel but Mark didn't let go. He keeps jerking not paying attention to the road. Mark sees the road ending up front. Mark lets go and slows down. He grabs a knife and pops the tire of the car.

He goes to the other side and pop the tire as well. The boss keeps jerking the wheel; trying to gain control. Mark stops as he sees the car swerving side to side. Mark notices the car is going to flip over. Calaway drives the bike next to them.

"Slow down…don't speed up" he yells.

The boss takes out a gun. Mark feels a bump; it is a speed bumps; warning that the road is ending. The road leads to a forest; the road isn't even finish. Mark stops as he gains control. The car keeps going until it flips on one side; crashing to the tree.

Mark gets off his bike ad aims the gun at them. He is ready for what's coming. Bill parks and gets out of the vehicle. He stands next to Mark; holding his gun up high. He is slowly walking to the car. Shane did as well but he is standing behind his car door.

Mark hears some noises so he stands still. The car door breaks open and he sees one hand reaching to get out. Mark smirks as he gets ready to shoot. The boss climbs off and falls to the ground hurting. He keeps yelling in pain; he feels his arm; it is broken.

"You bastards…you broke my arm"

"Get down to the ground…" yells Bill

"I'm not doing shit!"

"You should before I blow your head off" growls Mark

"Oh…really…"

"You are going to pay for what you did to my friends…" says Mark

"Get down now!" yells Bill

The boss turns to the car. He gasps as he sees his friend…he is dead. He growls as he turns around to glare at Mark.

"How dare you! He yells

"Get down now!"

"No! You killed my partner!"

The boss pulls out the gun; aiming it at Mark.

"That's already the second time!" yells the boss

Mark stops as he gets a flashback.

 _"_ _NO…you killed my partner!"_

 _"_ _I didn't mean too" whispers Mark "I have never shot a man"_

"MARK!" yells Bill. "Mark look out!"

The boss is about to pull the trigger. Bill gasps as he runs to Mark and tackles him down. The boss shoots his gun. Bill makes it in time; tackling Mark out of the way.

"NO!" the boss turns around and runs to the woods.

 _"_ _Mark…you are hurt…stay with me Mark" says Steve_

 _"_ _Oh god…you're losing blood" growls Glen_

"MARK!" yells Bill as he shakes him a little."Mark…come on"

The flashback slowly fades as Mark starts blinking. He gasps as he looks around. Mark touches his side of the stomach; he sighs in relief knowing that he didn't get shot.

"MARK!"

He turns to Bill with wide eyes.

"What the hell happen!" yells Bill

"What…?" whispers Mark

"You stood there like a statue…" he keeps yelling "You were almost shot"

"I'm…sorry…" says Mark

Bill gets up and dusts himself off. He lends out a hand for Mark. He takes it and gets pulled up by Goldberg. Mark looks at the car.

"It's like history is repeating"

"What…?"

Mark eyes widen as he turns to Bill.

"Mark…tell me what happen" he says "You almost got killed"

"I just…had a flashback…like if I done this before" says Mark

"What…?"

"I think I know who the boss is"

"Who?" ask Bill

"Nathan"

Goldberg gasps "You sure…"

"Yes…"

Goldberg shakes his head; not believing it. Nathan hasn't appeared for a long time; why would he suddenly appear.

"Mark…go home" says Bill "Get some rest"

"You don't believe me…"

Bill sighs "Look…he's been gone for a long time. Why would he suddenly return…?"

"I know it's Nathan…" growls Mark

"Mark…enough. Go home"

Mark growls as he gets to his bike. He starts driving off with full speed. Goldberg rubs his head; knowing that this is going to be hard.

Mark keeps his focus on the road. He tries to; but keeps getting the flashbacks.

 _"_ _After all I done for you…!" yells Mark_

 _"_ _You were weak…this is my life…"_

Mark tries to blink it away.

 _"_ _I trusted you!" yells Mark_

 _"_ _You know. I live with one motto. Never trust anyone" said Nathan_

Mark growls in anger. He is no longer paying attention to the road but he is close to his house.

 _"_ _NO you killed my partner!" yells Nathan as he takes out a gun._

 _BANG!_

Mark gasps by the sound. He sees a car and he jerks the bike. He falls to his side and keeps sliding down. He yells in pain as he stops.

John is looking outside the window. It is still dark; so he can't see anything. He sees a headlight; he knew that it is Mark. He watches closely until he sees the headlight go down; making a crashing sound.

"Mark…" yelps John.

He grabs a flashlight, runs downstairs and out the door. He keeps running with the flashlight until he sees Mark on the floor.

"Mark…"

Mark looks up to see John running to him. He sighs; wishing John didn't see him like this.

"You okay…?" John ask

"I'm fine…"

John hugs him with his good arm. Mark returns the hug; giving him a tight.

"Come on. Let me help"

Mark tries to get up but yells in pain as he felt the side of his leg. It is scratched up by the bike for when it landed on him. John places Mark's arm around his shoulders and helps him walk to the house. John helps him sit down on the couch. Mark keeps growling as he moves his leg; he still feels the pain.

"Ouch…"

"You okay?" ask John

"I'm fine" says Mark "It's just…"

"Mark you can tell me"

"I think…I…." Mark sighs "I think Nathan is back…"

John eyes widen. "What…?"

"I told…Bill…but he thinks it's not…I know it is him. He sounds just like him. I know its him"

"Mark…if you know it's him, then it is him" says John "I believe you"

Mark looks at him. He smiles.

"What happen today…?"

"Nothing…I just got flashbacks…and then…"

"Then…?"

"I lost focus….I stood still…as everything happen. Nothing like that has ever happen"

"Well…it was hard for you before…but it feels harder now" says John "I understand"

"I have to catch him. Before he hurts anyone else…I need to do this alone"

"No Mark. Work with Bill…he can help. You know you need help"

Mark looks at John; he knows John is right. Mark does need help but he wants to do this alone. It will be easier for him; and there will be no distraction.

"Mark…don't do this alone. He almost killed you once…I don't want you to be killed"

"Okay…Okay. You're right"

"Mark…promise me"

"What…?"

"That you will get home safely every night"

"I promise"

John hugs Mark with his good arm. Mark kisses his temple; telling him everything is going to be okay.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Mark is sitting next to Steve who is sleeping. He left home early to visit his friends. John knows about it so he let Mark go. Steve groans a little as he wakes up. He yawns and stretches but carefully.

"Morning Steve"

"Morning…Mark…" he says "What brings you here so early?"

"Just wondering how are you?"

"I am good…still in pain but good"

"That's good"

"How are you?"

"Good…" Mark sighs as he looks down.

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday…we stop a car chase. We saw the man who shot you…and Glen"

"You did…?"

"Not his face…he was wearing a mask but I think I know who it is"

"Who…?"

"Nathan…"

"Wait what…"

"I made them crash and his partner died; and he did the exact same thing that he did a long time ago but this time Goldberg save me from the bullet"

"Goldberg?"

"He is my partner now"

"Oh…"

"Goldberg doesn't believe that it's him but I know he is. I just have that gut feeling. I just hope I can stop him before he hurts anyone else"

"Mark…you are a good, brave man. You can stop him but you may need time as well"

"I know"

"And Goldberg…let him help you" says Steve "I don't want you doing this alone because the first time you did you almost died"

"I know"

"How is John?"

"Good…I finally told him what I felt…"

"Like…I love you or…"

"No…I didn't tell him that yet. I just told him that I want to be with him"

Steve smiles "Good…cause you look happier than before. You finally got your man"

"Well…he is my husband"

Mark and Steve laugh out. They remain silent for a little while.

Mark phone rings and he answers it. "Hello…"

Steve waits a few seconds until Mark gets up fast.

"It's Hunter…his place is being robbed"

"Go ahead…I'll see you later"

Mark dashes off to the restaurant that Hunter owns. He stops to see people running away from the place. He hears gunshots everywhere. He sees a police suburban drive up. Goldberg steps down and stands next to Mark.

"You think I will let you do this alone"

"Oh…shut up" says Mark

Mark and Bill run in with their guns up; ready to shoot any danger. Mark sees people on the ground with their hands behind their head.

They both keep walking and they see the boss. He has Shawn in hostage aiming the gun at his head. Bill growls as he gets closer.

"Don't step any closer…or I will shoot this good man here"

Mark stops along with Bill. Mark looks to the side to see Hunter on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

"Look…we don't want to do this" Bill says "Let the man go and face us like a man"

The boss laughs loud. Mark grabs the gun tighter. He is about ready to shoot.

"I'm not letting him go" he says.

The boss laughs as he looks at Hunter; then at Mark.

"I lost my partner…it's time people start losing there's"

Mark eyes widen and he pulls the trigger. The boss yells out in pain as he drops the gun and grabs his hand. Mark shot his hand.

Shawn falls down with fear and he runs to Hunter. Mark dashes to the boss but was stop by Bill.

"Watch out!"

The boss's guys start running in shooting everywhere. Mark and Bill along with the others go and get some cover. Mark tries to shoot him again but his people were in the way. One of them went to the boss to see if he is okay.

"You will pay CALAWAY!" yells the boss "You will pay…this time…I will make sure you are DEAD!"

The boss gets escorted away with the help of his guys. The shooting stops and Mark gets up angry. He is now trembling with anger and fear.

"Damn!" Mark yells

"You guys okay?" ask Bill

"We are fine thank you" said Shawn as he unties Hunter. He then hugs him after he is release from the ropes.

"Mark…you okay?" ask Goldberg

"No…I'm not. I should've shot him in the head. I should've killed him"

"You did the right thing…you saved Shawn"

"But he got away…"

"Mark…we will get him. Just stay with me okay" says Bill "And I don't ever want you attacking an enemy alone again…"

Mark growls as he turns to see Shawn and Hunter hugging. Mark sighs; knowing he did save his friend. Mark kneels next to them and Shawn hugs him tight.

"Thanks Mark" says Hunter

"No problem"

Mark stands back up and heads to his car. He stands next to it; he should've shot him dead. He should've just ended it right here right now. He knows deep down that will be wrong; he did do the right thing to save Shawn. Mark hopes that he didn't make this case worse. He did shot the man at his hand.

"Mark…you okay?" ask Bill as he walks up to him.

"I'm fine…just thinking"

"Mark…you can tell me. After all we are partners"

"I know we are…but I can't get use to it"

"I understand…hey next time there is trouble; you call me" said Goldberg "I don't want you to be alone…you need help and I will help you"

Mark looks at his partner. He nods in understanding. "I will…and thanks"

* * *

John is sitting down on the porch looking at the sunset. Mark hadn't come home yet so John wants to wait for him here. He looks up to see a car driving up to the driveway.

John sighs knowing that it's Dwayne.

"John…" he says as he steps out of the car. "John…"

"Hey Dwayne…what are you doing here?"

"I know you told me that we are over but I don't want it to be" says Dwayne "I want us to be together forever. We were about to if it wasn't for that fake husband of yours"

"Dwayne…I thought the same thing. But when Mark came along I got really confused" said John "I can't…I don't love you…"

John hears a truck pull up. It is Mark; John looks at Dwayne.

"I think you should go"

"No…I want us to be together"

Mark walks towards us with a worry look. "Everything okay"

"No. It's not!" yells Dwayne. He turns to Mark with anger. "You took John away from me"

"I did not…" says Mark

"We were about to have a long bright future…and then you show up and now John falls in love with you"

"Dwayne…I know it's hard to understand…but I didn't do anything." Says Mark

"It was all my doing" says John "I wanted to break up with you Dwayne…for a long time…but then you show up being perfect…and saying how sorry you are. Dwayne you left me waiting for you for a long time. You even punched me before…and you even pushed me down"

"I was just angry" growls Dwayne

"I'm sorry Dwayne…but we are done. I don't want you to come here again" says John

Dwayne looks down with sadness. He starts fisting his hands as he growls. Mark places a hand on John's cheek; hoping that he is okay. John nods saying he is okay.

"Bye Dwayne…" whispers John

John hugs Mark and buries his face on Mark's chest. Mark hugs him with his protective arms. Dwayne sighs with anger.

"Fine…Bye John"

Dwayne drives off with full speed. He takes a sharp turn and he is gone. Mark keeps rubbing John's back making sure that he is feeling better. Mark leans back to look at his younger man.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Let's go inside…it's dark out here" Mark smiles as he leads John into his house. He locks the door behind him and turns off the outside lights. John walks to the living room and sits down. He didn't even bother to turn on the TV.

* * *

 **More chapters to come...**

 **(Hope ya'll are enjoying)**


	29. Chapter 29

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

The next day; there was nothing going on. Mark is at his office looking over the reports that came in. Bill is sitting next to him reading that other half of the report. Mark growls as he rubs his eyes. He places the papers down and relaxes.

"I need a little break" said Mark

"Go ahead…you've been reading for a very long time"

"I just want this to be over with"

"Well…he hasn't return yet…take the day off" said Bill "I got you covered"

"No I have to work on this…"

"No…not today. You need some rest"

Mark stands up and groans. He grabs his stuff and heads out the door. He looks back at Goldberg.

"If anything happens…call me" says Mark

"I will…" said Bill "No go…have some time off"

Mark drives to his house. He parks in and he sees John sitting on the porch reading a book. He looks up as he sees Calaway. John smiles as he closes the book and walks up to him. Mark gets off the truck and smirks as he sees John.

"Mark…you're home early"

"Well…they told me I need some time off"

"That's good…you need it. You've been getting in a lot of stress"

"I know…"

John hugs Mark tight with his good arm. "But don't worry…in no time you will be better"

Mark leans down to kiss his young love. John kisses him back with a big smile.

"Let's head inside"

Mark walks inside along side with John. They both enter and Mark goes to the kitchen to get some water. John sits on the couch and turns on the TV. Mark goes to the kitchen and he sees Martha washing the dishes.

"Oh Hey…Mark" she smiles

"Hey…" he smiles.

"There are some leftovers if you are hungry"

"Thank you"

Mark heats it up and eats the leftover chicken. She gives him a cup of water.

"Enjoy…I'll be upstairs if you need me"

Mark nods and she kisses his temple. Mark blinks a few times. He shrugs it off and keeps eating. He is still about yesterday and the day before. Out of all the days or years Nathan choose to appear this year.

It was a weird yet good year for Mark. First he met John and was then force to marry him. He didn't like the idea but now he fell for him. Mark can't stop thinking about John; he now sees him as a true husband. Mark always liked him but now it got stronger. He fell in love. He tried to hide it because John was still with Dwayne. Mark didn't really like Dwayne because Dwayne got the most handsome man; and Mark can't get him. Well…that's what he thought. Now John is no longer with Dwayne. Mark smiles knowing that John is falling for him.

Mark laughs little as he remembers all the little stunts he pulled on Dwayne. Like making him fall in the pool; scaring him with his truck. Mark finishes and he looks up to see John sitting down watching TV. John still has the broken arm; it won't heal for another few months.

He smiles knowing he has a little time to be with John. Mark finishes his food and walks to sit next to John. He gets comfortable next to John. The younger man scoots closer to Mark; and snuggles with him.

Mark wraps his arm around John's shoulder and hugs him. They enjoy the TV time.

* * *

Time passed and Mark gets ready for tonight. He asked John to go out on a date. Bill hadn't called him yet; Mark is guessing that there is no danger or that the boss isn't back. Mark puts on a blue dress shirt with blacks pants. Mark puts on a bandana around his head.

He then heads down but he notices John isn't down there. His parents are watching TV. Martha stands up.

"Have fun…Mark"

Mark nods. John starts heading down stairs and Mark mouth almost drop. He stares in awe as he sees his handsome man coming down the stairs. John is wearing a light blue dress shirt; with blue jeans.

Mark lends out his hand and smiles. "You look handsome…John"

"Thank you…you do too" John blushes.

John places his hand on Mark's hand and Mark takes it on his own. He pulls John closer to him; they were inches away from kissing. Mark leans down to kiss him with passion. John melted onto the kiss.

Mark leans back "Let's go"

Mark leads John to his truck. He then helps him up to the passenger side. Mark walks around and jumps to the other side. He starts his truck. Mark looks at John once more before backing out of the driveway.

He takes John to the buffet. Mark is really hungry; he hadn't eaten enough since that bad man came. He is wants food; and he is going to eat.

Mark parks at the buffet restaurant. He gets off along with John. He walks over to his young man and lends out a hand.

"Let's eat" Mark smiles

John gladly takes it and follows his man. Mark opens the door for him and the young man walks in. The waiter goes up to them. Mark tells him it was for two. The waiter nods and he walks to a table for two people. He then gets their drink order.

Mark waits until his drink gets here before he goes serve him some food. John looks around to see what he wants to get.

"I'm going to serve myself now…" John says "Save my spot"

Mark laughs a little "I will"

John goes to look at the different kinds of food that they have. He serves himself some of his favorites. He then walks around trying to decide what else to get. He shrugs it off.

"I'll get seconds after this"

John sits down and he finds Mark still sitting.

"Your turn" said John

Mark nods in agreement and he gets his food. John didn't start eating yet. He is waiting for his man to return and they could eat together. John stops at the thought, his man, John blushes as he smiles wide.

Mark sits down in front of him with his plate full. John tries to hide in the laugh.

"What…I' hungry" says Mark

"I know…" says John

Mark starts eating his food, John looks at him. He is getting worried now. Mark is eating like if he had never eaten before. John grabs Mark's hand and squeezes it.

Mark looks up and sighs. He nods his head in understanding and slows down his eating.

"It'll be okay Mark" says John

"I know…I know" says Mark "But I can't concentrate when Nathan is around"

"Do you know for sure….that it's him?"

"Yes…even though he didn't remove the mask I know it is him"

"Mark…I know you will get him, but for right now. Let's concentrate on us…on this right here tonight"

Mark looks at John's blue eyes. He is right, Mark is going to forget about everything and have a good time tonight. Mark nods his head.

"Yes…about us…"

John stays silent for a while.

"What about us?"

Mark thinks for a while. He swallows as he thinks of what to say.

"Um John…I know we aren't really husbands…" Mark starts "But…Umm…as the days went by…I"

Mark stops as he tries to find the words, but for some reason he is going blank. Mark takes a deep breath.

"As the days went by…I started falling for you…"

John smiles

"I wanted to tell you…but you were with Dwayne…" says Mark "I wanted to tell you that I want a chance to be with you. But then again you were with Dwayne"

"Dwayne and I are no longer dating. We are done" says John

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong…"

"No…I broke him with him because I was falling for you" John said "I wanted to…it was my own choice"

"Good…"

Mark gets closer to John. He cups his face with one hand and kisses him with passion. Mark doesn't lean back yet; he wants to tell John that he loves him. Mark stops as the word love went through his head. John looks at him with worry.

"Mark…?"

Mark looks at John; those beautiful blue eyes showing worry. Mark leans in to kiss him again. John enjoys the kiss as he melted into the kiss. They both lean back to catch some air.

"Whoa…" John whispers.

Mark laughs a little. He knows John enjoy it.

The date went by. Mark tells more about his job; about some cases that are fun to talk about. He tells him a strange case he did. John talks about how he grew up. He is now working for his dad but they have vacation. John's dad owns a company that builds anything that has to do with furniture.

John explains how he first builds a table. He says it's harder than it looks. Mark listens to him carefully; well most of them. He dozes off and thinks about kissing John; or taking him in his arms. John finishes his story and looks at Mark.

"Impressive" Mark says

"I know…"

Mark and John got more food and ate one last time. Mark did eat lot; and he is full. John did the same but not as much as Mark. He is still full anyways.

"It was fun today…" John smiles

"Oh yeah…"

Mark stands up and lends out a hand to John. The young man takes it and Mark leads him outside. They go to the truck and jump on. Mark looks around the place; nothing big has happen yet. Goldberg was right…there is nothing going on. Mark is glad that he had today off.

Mark drives home along with John. Mark holds John's hand as they drove home.

* * *

"Boss…what are you doing?" ask one of his members.

"I'm watching my enemy" he says

He is park outside the buffet. He watches carefully as he sees Mark kissing the young man.

"Umm…so Mark has a lover…" he says with a smile.

"What are you thinking…Nathan?"

"I found the one he loves" says the boss

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No…I have another plan…but I need more details"

Nathan goes into his truck and starts driving off.

* * *

 **More to come**


	30. Chapter 30

**More chapters...let's continue**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Dwayne is sitting on his desk writing down some papers. He is still angry but he is trying to remain calm for his work. He then hears a knock.

"Come in…" says Dwayne

"Hello…"

"Yes…how can I help you?" says Dwayne

"Umm…I'm looking for a truck…a truck that can lift heavy objects"

"You came to the right place"

Dwayne shows the man around.

"This truck can do the work…umm"

"Oh…Nathan…" he lends out a hand

"Nathan…I'm Dwayne" he says "Okay…this will do the trick"

"Nice…you know what. I'll take it"

"Awesome…come inside and let's fill the paper works"

Nathan nods and follows Dwayne. Nathan notices some photos of Dwayne and the young man he saw.

"Is this your husband…?"

"No…ex-boyfriend" growls Dwayne

"What why…?"

"He is with somebody else. It wasn't cool. I mean we've been together. He then was force to marry Mark…and John falls in love with his fake husband MARK!"

Nathan smiles little so himself.

"Wait…you said force…"

"Yes…John told me in three months they will divorce and we will be together. Two months and two weeks later…they haven't thought about the divorce.

"Does…Mark…love his fake husband…?"

"Yes…he fell in love with him" said Dwayne "I can't believe it"

"What's his name?"

"His name is John" says Dwayne "And why am I telling you this?"

"John…" Nathan smiles.

"Will it break Mark's heart…if they divorce…?" ask Nathan

"I don't know…maybe" says Dwayne "But I hope so…because I want him to feel like I did…and again why am I telling you this?"

"Good and I guess you needed somebody to talk to"

"You're right. There…your paperwork is done."

Nathan pays Dwayne and gives smile. "Thank you for everything"

Dwayne gives him the keys "No problem"

Nathan gets on the truck and drives off. He has a big plan ahead of him.

* * *

John is outside walking around the background. He is enjoying the cool air. It is getting close to winter. Now that the rain is over...the weather has changed. Well…here in Texas the weather changes every day.

John looks around the house. He is loving this place now; he knows that he is force to live here along with his parents but he wants to stay here forever. He wants to stay with Mark forever.

John tries to think of something to do for Mark. His arm is still recovering so he can't do much. He thinks of something small; something that John can do with just one arm.

He has to think twice. Mark took him out twice and it was amazing. John looks outside. He thinks they should have dinner here; outside in the cool nice air. John runs inside to ask his mom for just a little help.

"Mom…"

"Yes…dear…"

"Can you help me…?" ask John

"Of course…with what…?"

John smiles wide as he looks around the place "I want to cook for Mark…I want to have dinner here"

She smiles wide. "Okay…I'll help you"

"John…do you love Mark?" she ask "Because the third month is getting close…"

"Stop mom. I don't want a divorce…I want to stay with Mark"

Martha laughs a little "I knew it…I knew it, I knew you like him"

John blushes. "Yes…I love him…"

"Mark feels the same way"

John blushes and says "I think you are right"

"I know I am"

"So what now…since you are not asking for a divorce?"

"I'm going to stay with him…here forever…I want to be his real husband"

Martha smiles "I bet Mark is going to ask to marry you"

"But we are already married…"

"I know you guys are but…this time…he will do something special"

"I hope he does…" says John "So I can be…John Felix Calaway"

Martha laughs with him. John hugs his mom.

"This year or these past months have been amazing" says John "Well…not really but Mark is there to pick me up…from the down part"

"I know…and you have picked him up too"

John stays quiet as he looks at the kitchen. "Let's get started"

John sets the table up. It is seven; Mark is heading home. John is outside putting some lights on. His dad is helping him with the lights. John looks at the scene.

"Perfect…" he whispers

Jon walks up to him with a big smile. "He is going to like this"

"I hope so…I want to do something for him" John says "And…can we have the house…to ourselves"

His father laughs and shakes his head. "Of course…we will go to a hotel room okay"

John nods his head. Jon hugs his son tight.

"Have a good night John…"

He walks inside and grabs some stuff. John sees his parents drive off to the hotel room. John runs outside to set the last things up. He gets dress, well tries to in a way. John keeps losing balance.

"Man…it's hard with just one arm…" he whispers

John is done and he looks at the mirror. He smiles at himself.

"This is going to be fun"

He looks at the clock. It is 6:45. He gasps as he dashes down to get ready. The minutes pass and John has the food all served up; and he is standing outside with a big smile.

He hears a truck engine getting closer and turns off. John takes a deep breath and waits patiently for Mark to get here. John dust himself up and he sees Marks' shadow.

Mark walks around the house wondering where everyone is. He goes to the back door and he sees John standing there with a big smile. Mark chuckles as he sees John standing there; with a big smile.

He walks outside to meet up with John.

"Hey Mark…"

"Hey John…what…what is going on?" ask Mark

"Oh…I want to have dinner with you. I know you took me out to great restaurants; but I can't do that. So I decided to cook and have dinner here"

Mark doesn't say anything.

"I know it's dumb. I know I should've gotten reservation somewhere. I mean we always eat dinner at home…"

Mark walks closer to John.

"Do you like it…? Or…." Says John "If you don't I'll understand and we can go somewhere"

Mark cups John face and leans down to kiss him. John melted into the kiss. Mark leans back to see his young lover eyes.

"It's perfect"

John grins and jumps up to kiss Mark.

"Let's eat" John smiles

Mark nods and goes to sit down. John serves him some wine.

"This is very nice John" says Mark

"I know…"

Mark laughs. They start eating their own meal; enjoying each other's stories. Mark watches John, taking in the beautiful man he has in front of him. Mark can't keep his eyes off him anymore.

John looks up to see Mark staring at him. He blushes and looks down.

"What…?" John says

"You are so handsome…" says Mark

"I think I should say that to you too"

Mark shakes his head. John continues eating and he finishes his plate. Mark does as well and he leans back.

"That was great food" said Mark "It tasted good"

"Glad you like it…because I cooked" John smiles.

Mark leans closer to him and says "I love it…and always will…"

John blushes and says "Good…because you are stuck with my cooking"

Mark laughs along with John.

The young man stays quiet and looks at Mark.

"Mark…I…" John starts

"Yes…"

"I know…we were force to get married…but…I don't…want to divorce" says John "I still want to be with you"

Mark smiles wide; he holds John's hand into his.

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Really…?"

"Yes…John…I Lo…" Mark starts to say but there was noise. John gasps and he looks at Mark.

"What was that…?" ask John

"I don't know…"

Mark stands up looking around. He then sees a shadow walking towards them. Mark stands in fighting position as the shadow grows bigger. Mark sighs as he sees Dwayne walking in.

John stands up and walks to Mark.

"Dwayne…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he says "I miss you"

"Dwayne…I…"

"No…listen…I love you John; please don't go away from me" says Dwayne

Dwayne tries to hug John but he steps back; away from the rock. John stops him from getting closer.

"Dwayne…we are done. And I want to tell you something"

"What is it?" he says

"I'm not…filing a divorce…I want to stay with him"

"WHAT!"

Dwayne goes to John and starts getting mad.

"John…no please…"

Mark hugs John and rubs his back. "Don't worry about it" said Mark

"It's going to be hard" John says "Please…just…go on…and find someone who will be with you"

"No I can't do that…I love you…"

Dwayne stops as he looks at Mark.

"This is all your fault…"

"Dwayne…leave him out of this"

Dwayne charges at Mark. Calaway pushes John out of the way and gets tackle down by Dwayne. John gasps as he sees Mark and Dwayne fighting.

Mark pushes Dwayne off with force. Mark tries to get up but Rock drops him again with a tackle. Dwayne starts throwing punches all over Mark. All Mark is doing is blocking every blow.

John goes up to Dwayne and pushes him off. Dwayne is about to throw a punch but stops.

"Get out of the way JOHN!" yells Dwayne "He broke us apart"

"No…it was my decision Dwayne…I'm sorry…"

Mark gets up dusting his self off. He checks his lip to find it bleeding. He groans in anger but remains still. Dwayne growls as he throws a punch at Mark; landing it on his head. Mark falls down with a moan.

John stops Dwayne and pushes him. Dwayne and John gasps as they hear sirens coming towards the house. John notices that is it Goldberg. Dwayne backs away slowly as he looks at the officer.

"Everything alright here" he ask as he exits his truck.

"We are fine…" says Dwayne

John kneels next to Mark and places Mark's head on his chest. He whips the blood with a napkin.

"No…officer….he is causing trouble" whispers John

Dwayne looks at him with anger. Bill walks up to him.

"Sir…I'm going to ask you to leave"

Dwayne was about to say something but he shakes it off. He walks out to his truck and starts driving away. John looks at Mark who is still groaning in pain.

"Mark…you okay?"

"I'm fine…" growls Mark but gets dizzy as he tries to get up. "How…did you get here?"

"Your gate was open" said Bill "And I saw the whole thing"

"Well…thank you…" says John. He helps his husband up to sit on a chair.

"Thanks Bill"

"No problem…"

Bill starts heading to his truck.

"Well…I'm heading back. Call if anything happens" says Bill

"We will…and thank you" says Mark

Bill leaves to his truck and he heads home. Mark watches him go and he looks at John.

"Let's head inside"

"Good idea"

Mark lets John go first and he follows but hangs on to John's shoulder; he is still dizzy. He locks the door behind him. John gets some water and drinks the whole water. Mark walks up to him.

"Are you okay…?"

John says "I'm fine…"

"John…"

"Not really…I mean Dwayne hurt you?"

"I know"

"Well…" says John "What if…he hurts you too hard and you don't wake up"

Mark hugs him tight. "It will be okay…he won't do that"

John nods in agreement. "okay…" he whispers

Mark lifts John's head to make him look into his eyes. Mark leans down to kiss him with passion. John wraps his good arm around Mark.

The older man wraps his arms around the younger man's waist. Mark leans back to look into John's eyes. He can see the passion and love in them. Mark knows he is falling for him.

He wants to tell him that he loves him. Mark wants to say it…but something is stopping him. John wonders what Mark is thinking.

"Mark…you okay…?" ask John

Mark gets his thoughts thrown away and he looks at John.

"I'm okay…just thinking…" Mark says "Let's…get some sleep"

"Okay…"

* * *

 **More to come**


	31. Chapter 31

**More...chapters**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Mark is sitting at his desk reading over the reports. He looks up to see no one standing there. He misses Steve standing there making fun of the way Mark reads. The older man laughs a little to himself. Mark even misses Glen's food.

Mark does go and visit them. Glen is sent home along with Steve. Mark can visit them from now on. He reads the reports some more. He doesn't see anything strange. He hears some footsteps and he sees Bill walking into his room.

"Hello Calaway" says Bill

"Hello Goldberg" says Mark

"So…how is it going?" says Bill

"Good"

Bill smiles and says "That's good"

"How is John?" ask Bill

"He is good…he is still little scared…" says Mark

"I could imagine…"

"It gets me angry…I don't want him to be scared…"

"I know…but it will go away. Dwayne should know not to mess with ya'll"

"I hope so…"

Bill smiles "Don't worry…he'll learn his lesson someday"

Bill starts laughing. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He steps aside and he sees John standing there with a smile.

"Is Mark there?" ask John

Bill steps aside and Mark looks to see John walking in slowly.

"Hey John…"

Cena keeps walking and stands in front him. John kisses him. Bill rolls his eyes as he just watches. John leans back.

"You okay John…?" ask Mark

"I'm fine…I just got bored at the house…I wanted to visit you"

"Good…because we are heading to the park" Mark gets up and grabs his keys.

"And your work…?" ask John

"Bill can cover me"

"Wait what…?" says Bill

"Bye Bill…and thank you"

Bill growls as he grabs Mark's reports and goes to read them. Mark and John walk to the truck. They go to the park. John is wearing a light jacket. It is getting cold so John wears the jacket.

Mark leads John to a little store where they sell ice cream. Mark buys one for him; and one for John. They enjoy their ice cream.

"You know I never asked…how your arm is feeling?" ask Mark

"Better…" says John "I can start moving it slowly"

"That's good to hear" Mark says

John laughs "I thought I won't feel any better…but you help me"

"Well…anything…for my husband" Mark stops as he realize what he said. John blushes as he holds Mark's hand.

Mark stares into those big blue eyes of John's. Mark does love him…he wants to say it…but why doesn't he say it. John goes back to eating his ice cream. Mark looks around the park; he sits down; and John sits next him.

Mark wraps his arms around John. The younger felt warm when Mark's big arms are around him. John breathes in and out; he feels comfortable; he feels safe.

It is close to evening and Mark has to get back to work.

He drops off John at his house and heads to work. Mark sits down at his desk and starts looking at the screen. Bill gives him the papers and tells him everything is done. Mark gives him his thanks and starts to play spider solitaire.

He hears a knock and he sees Dwayne standing there. Mark gives him a mean look.

"Yes…" says Mark

"I was at my office and I found this at my desk" says Dwayne "I don't know why…but you have to look at it"

Mark takes the envelope. Mark opens it and takes out the papers along with pictures. Mark looks at them; his eyes widen.

"What…?"

"Yes…that's you and John…hugging, kissing, and doing other stuff…" says Dwayne " I don't know why that was at my office"

Mark looks at the picture of them kissing. He turns the picture around and sees a note.

 **Meet me by the river…at eight**

Mark stares at it blankly.

"Dwayne…I want you to go…" says Mark "I'm going to handle this"

Dwayne shrugs and heads out. Mark stares at the pictures. He doesn't know what to think…maybe this can be a trap.

Mark gets ready "He is stalking us"

Mark now knows the boss is stalking them. He can't let that keep happening. Mark sits down and tries to think of a plan.

* * *

It was eight and Mark starts driving off. He searches the streets to see if anything strange happens. Mark doesn't see anything off while he was driving. He didn't tell anybody where he went.

Bill walks into Mark's office to see him.

"Oh great…" Bill walks to his desk to see some pictures torn apart. Bill grabs the pieces and places them together. He gasps as he sees the little note.

"Oh no…I have to help"

Bill runs to his car and drives off with full speed.

Mark is standing next to the river. The water is slowly flowing down to the great ocean. Mark hears a noise and he turns around. The boss along with three people are there standing with guns in their hands.

"Well…well…I didn't think you will come" says the boss

Mark didn't say anything. He is getting angry by the second.

"Why did you send those pictures…?" ask Mark

"I want to meet with you"

"Why…?"

"I talked to a good friend…and I found out about you…Mark…"

"So…?"

"Well…I also found out that you are seeing someone"

Mark tries not to show fear. He stays standing tall; with anger.

"What's his name…Mark?"

Mark didn't answer.

"John…was it?" he smirks

Mark fists his hands and is about ready to attack.

"That's right…I know…I've been following you around…" says the boss "I also took some pictures…"

"How…did you find out about…John…?"

"A good friend of mine told me…he had no idea who he was telling it to" He laughs as he starts walking around.

"We got him on our sights…"

Mark was about to attack but was stop when he heard the guns click. Mark stares at him.

"I don't believe you" whispers Mark

"I know that John is at your house enjoying some time with the family" says the boss

Mark swallows as he keeps staring down. The boss walks closer to him with a smirk.

"And those two people"

"What about them?"

"I can hurt them too…and it will be your fault"

The boss looks to the other side. He sees kids playing around with a football.

"And those kids as well"

"How…and why would it be my fault?" says Mark

"Because I'm blaming you it will be in your hands. You took my partner away…I can take so much more"

"Don't…they are all innocent people" whispers Mark

"Oh I won't but it depends on your choice" says the boss

"What choice…" ask Mark not wanting to hear them at all.

"Divorce John…or don't divorce him and I will hurt them…" he points at a family group far away from them. "And everyone around you"

Mark growls "I don't have to listen to you"

"Choose Mark…" he says "Everyone here can get hurt"

Mark doesn't say anything.

"I have people around me" says the boss "So I will know if you don't divorce him…or if you try to tell someone about this"

Mark growls as he looks around the place. Some people are running around having fun; while others are just sitting on the grass looking up. Mark can't let these people get hurt. He sighs hoping John will forgive him.

"I'll divorce him" whispers Mark

"You will what?"

"Divorce him" Mark says as tears start to build up. He looks up with so much anger. He glares at the boss. "I'm going to hurt you for this…you will not win"

"Give your best shot…" the boss opens up his arms. Mark charges at him with great speed. The boss steps out of the way and kicks his back. Mark stumbles to the ground with a growl.

The boss men grab his arms and lift him up. The other guys have mask as well so he couldn't see who they are. Two men grab his arms and lift him up to look at the boss. He raises his hand and punches Mark.

The boss starts kicking his side multiple times. Mark groans in pain as he felt his ribs getting hit. The boss then starts punching him. Mark can't defend himself. The boss starts hurting Mark.

"Let him go…"

The guys let Mark go. He falls to the ground gasping for air and yelling in pain. He spits out blood and looks up at the boss.

They all hear sirens going near them. The boss kicks Mark on the head and places his foot on his neck.

"Don't tell anybody about this…" he warns "Or these people will get hurt"

Mark can't move anymore. He gasps for air as the foot in remove. He starts coughing. He looks up to see them driving off with speed. Mark sits up as he tries to forget the pain. He hears footsteps. Mark looks to see Bill and Shane running in with guns.

Mark starts blankly at the cars. He can't think of anything anymore.

"Mark….you okay?" ask Bill

Mark growls as he tries to get up. His stomach is hurting so much. "I'm fine…"

"What happen?" ask Shane

"Nothing…just got ambushed…" said Mark

"You should've called us before…" says Shane "We could've help you"

Mark gets up and spits out blood. He tries to remain calm; he can't tell them what happen.

"I'm sorry…but…I was here…so I tried to stop it" said Mark

"You need help…come on…let's get you to the hospital" said Bill "I can't believe you Mark"

"I'm fine…let me go" Mark pushes Shane back.

"Hey…we are trying to help"

Bill places a hand on his shoulder. Mark slaps it away.

"I said leave me alone!" growls Mark. Bill grabs him.

"Hey…what is going on?" he asks

"I'm fine…I just want to be alone"

"We are not leaving you alone!" yells Bill

Mark pushes him back further. "I'm telling you to leave me alone"

Bill growls "Mark…"

"Just…go. I'll be okay." Mark starts walking. Bill grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Mark…something happen I can tell" said Bill "Tell me…"

"Nothing….please drop it and let me go"

Mark pushes him back again. Bill growls as he tackles Mark to the ground. Mark growls as he felt the pain come back all over again.

"Talk to us" yells Bill

Mark starts blinking; he tries to keep the tears back. He doesn't want to tell him; he can't tell him about what just happen. Mark sighs; he has to think of something but what can he tell him.

"Okay…okay…let me go" said Mark

Bill lifts him and makes him look at him.

"It was a trap…I thought it was a one on one meeting but I got ambush" said Mark

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Like I said I thought it was a one on one conversation" said Mark " I didn't know he was going to bring his friends along"

"Okay…what did ya'll talk about?" ask Shane

"Nothing…it was never a one on one meeting. I just got here and Bam…I get ambush"

Bill doesn't say anything. He doesn't believe that story. "Okay…" he says

"I have to go…"

Mark starts limping slowly to his truck. Bill watches him go.

"Let's take you to the hospital…" said Shane

"No…I'm fine…"

Mark jumps in the truck and drives off with speed. Bill shakes his head as he watches him go.

"Something is up…I just know it"

Mark drives to his house slowly. He keeps thinking about what happen. How will he be able to do this? How would John react to this? Mark doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to break his heart. Mark parks into his house. He stays in the truck; he tries to hold back the tears.

He takes a deep breath and gets off the truck. He stands outside for a long while. He flinches as he took one step. He held his stomach and growls. He doesn't want to go in.

He takes few steps and he does inside his house. He can hear the TV running; and hear the sound of laughter. He keeps walking and stops as he sees his family, well John's family, watching a comedy movie.

John turns around and sees Mark. He gasps as he runs to him and hugs him.

"OH Mark…what happen? you're bleeding" ask John

Mark didn't say anything. "I'm fine…just…a training thing that went wrong"

"What happen…your lips are bleeding…"

"It was a rookie mistake…but it was nothing"

"Okay…" John looks at his eyes "You okay…?"

Mark didn't say nothing. He tries to keep strong; so he doesn't break down. He has to make it look real. He doesn't want John to get hurt, but he must.

"I need to tell you something…"

* * *

 **More chapters to come...**


	32. Chapter 32

**the next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

John looks at him with worry. "Sure…"

"Um…can we talk in the kitchen?" ask Mark

John nods and follows him. Mark sits down and sighs. He can't say it; he can't. John sits across from him.

"What do you want to tell to me?" ask John

Mark looks at him; blankly. John stares at him now; getting worried. Mark swallows.

"I want to file the divorce…." Said Mark

John heart stops for a second. "What…?"

"We should get a divorce…"

"What…why?" said John "I want to be with you…"

Mark closes his eyes; he tries to keep calm and not break down in front of him. He has to divorce or John and other innocent people will get hurt.

"I think…we should take some time off…"

"Mark…I"

"Look. We got married by force. I mean…we don't even know each other to well, we just went with the flow"

"But…"

"I think I went with the flow; and thought I fell for you…but maybe because the marriage was in my head"

"Well…we are together and I want to be"

"Maybe…we really don't. We just want to be because we were force and we both got confused"

John stays quiet. He doesn't say a word. He starts crying; the tears are falling slowly down John's cheek.

 _"_ _Don't cry…my sky I love you"_ Mark wants to say but instead he just looks at him.

"Maybe…that's what Dwayne was saying all along. We just got married…nothing but. Maybe you are right…maybe we did fell for the idea of each other"

 _"_ _It's not true…I fell for you because you are my husband"_ Mark looks at him "You're right…"

John eyes are getting red. He tries to hold the tears back. Mark wants to reach out to him and hug him tight. _I love you…I want to be with you. My sky…please don't cry._ Mark sighs "John…"

John raises his hands. "Okay…tomorrow we will file it"

 _"_ _Why…me? I will get the boss for this"_ Mark says "Okay…"

John whips his tears. "I…I…"

 _"_ _John…I'm being forced by Nathan…please forgive me"_

John keeps crying out now. He can't hold it in. His heart is hurting; he wants to be with Mark; he thought he will live with his fake, real husband. John looks at Mark. He notices that Mark didn't break down. He sees that Mark is just staring blankly at him.

"I love you" John whispers "But…I don't think that matters"

Mark wants to say it back. _"I love you too…my sky"_

"But now…I don't know what I feel" cries John

"I'm sorry John"

"Don't say anything" John yells

"John…look it's for the best that we should go our separate ways"

"Mark…shut up" yells John "You told me that you will never let me go. You told others that you fought for me. You even asked me if the kiss meant anything to me. It did; it meant a lot to me. That moment was the moment I fell for you. And you said that I just threw that moment away when you thought I was with Dwayne. But guess what…you are the one that is throwing it all away!"

"John…I know but I was going with the flow of marriage"

John slaps him hard.

"You kissed me…you hugged me. You even told me that you wanted to be with me. I turn down Dwayne because I love you!"

"John…"

John slaps him again. He starts crying even more. The moments of them are going through his head. He can't stop thinking about the moment. He can't stop thinking how Mark protected him from the rain; how he helped him with the broken arm. Mark even went out to find him when he left running. Mark shared his stories with him. John shared his stories to Mark as well.

Martha walks in when she heard the yelling. "What is going on?"

Mark looks at her; he tries to hold his tears in. He blinks a few times hoping he doesn't break down. She's been good to him; he doesn't want to hurt her too.

John goes to his mom and hugs her tight. He starts crying on her shoulder. She looks at Mark with worry.

"What the hell is going on?" she says

"Mark wants to file a divorce"

She gasps as she looks at him. "What…why?"

Mark can't think of a good example. _Because I want to protect you…I won't let anyone hurt you_.

"It's for the best" Mark says

"Bullcrap!" she yells

"I'm sorry. It's for the best. We got married by force and I want to have some time off"

"Are you kidding me?" she says "What about those times you guys spend together. Did that mean anything to you?"

 _"_ _Yes…"_ Mark says "Not really…"

John hears it. He runs to Mark and punches him. The deadman stumbles back; he growls in pain. He tries to catch his breath.

"Let's go John…let's go home" says Martha as she grabs him. She walks upstairs holding him close.

Mark gets up and whips the blood from his cheek. He looks up to sees his father in law standing with anger. He looks about ready to kill. Mark sighs.

"I'm sorry…but I think it's for the best"

"Shut up!" he yells as he goes upstairs to meet up with John.

An hour has passed and Mark is still sitting on the table. He hears some noise and he looks to see John with some suitcases.

 _"_ _No…don't go"_

The parents had the some luggage. Cena Sr. starts packing the stuff on the car. He fits almost everything. The rest has to go in the front. John is standing still looking down. Mark walks up to him.

"John…I'm sorry"

"Don't" say John. "I thought I loved you…but now"

John looks up at him with anger.

"I HATE you!" growls John

Mark eyes widen. _"You don't hate me, my sky"_

"I hate you! You played with my heart. Once the divorce papers are signed, I want you to stay as far away from me as possible. I don't want to see your face again"

"John…please don't…"

"Stop…Goodbye Mark" John pushes past him and gets on the car. Mark feels a punch on his face. Mark stumbles back again but hold on.

"That's for hurting my son" he yells "I thought you two were going to live together forever…but I was wrong…I was wrong about you"

Mark doesn't say anything.

"I don't ever want to see you again! Do you hear me! If I do…you'll be sorry"

He turns around and heads towards the car. Mark can see Martha holding John; trying to soothe him. Mark watches them drive away. Once he can't see them; he closes the door.

He leans again the door. He puts his hand over his mouth; trying to hold in his cry. He slides down the door; until he was in sitting position; his tears slowly falling. He feels so much pain; so much pain.

Mark feels empty now. He walks around the house. He hears his phone ringing. He picks it up.

"Hello…" says Mark

 **"** **Good job Mark…" says the boss "Now people are safe"**

He hangs up before Mark even had the chance to yell at him. Mark yells out as he starts throwing pillows around. He throws his blankets; his pictures; everything he can grab.

"FUCK!" he keeps yelling "DAMMIT"

Mark walks up to his room. He keeps going until he felt great pain on his stomach. He couldn't breathe. He tries to breathe as he held on to his stomach. He falls to his knees and groans in pain.

He starts coughing out blood. He falls to the ground; his eyes slowly closing. He tries to reach for his phone but he can't; the pain is too much. Mark remembers the boss kicking his ribs; he might of broken; or bruise them.

Mark gasps for air. His world turns dark.

* * *

John is sleeping. He's been crying for a long while. Martha helped him sleep. She keeps rubbing his head. She looks at Jon.

"This…isn't right" she whispers

"What…?" said Jon "That the man we thought loved John broke his heart"

"No…I mean. Mark looked different. When I saw his eyes; I can see the hurt in his eyes"

"Why is he hurting?" said Cena Sr. "He is the one that wanted the divorce"

"You're right…"

John wakes up and they are home. John takes his luggage to his room and drops them. He sits on the bed staring blankly at the floor. He can't feel anymore. He is hurting so much.

A few minutes pass and John is lying on his bed. He hears some footsteps approaching him. He looks to see his mom looking at him with worry.

"We made a sandwich…are you hungry?" she whispers

"No…" said John.

"Okay…well. Get some sleep" she kiss his temple and walks out the door closing it. John grabs his luggage and opens it up. He sees the stuff lion. John looks around and he remembers that he forgot the stuff tiger. He grabs the lion and stares at it.

 _"_ _You throw it away…you know" said John_

 _"_ _I threw it away cause I was angry" Mark said with a guilty smile._

 _"_ _It's okay…" John laughs "I love it Mark…I really like it"_

 _"_ _Good"_

 _Mark kisses his temple as John slowly falls asleep._

John yells out as he throws the lion across the room. He places his hands on his head and starts crying. He starts pounding his bed.

 _"_ _Look. We got married by force. I mean…we don't even know each other to well, we just went with the flow" said Mark_

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _I think I went with the flow; and thought I fell for you…but maybe because the marriage was in my head"_

 _"_ _Well…we are together and I want to be"_

 _"_ _I don't" whispers Mark_

John cries harder as he held his chest.

 _"_ _I want a divorce…"_

John keeps blinking a few times. Those words are hurting him.

 _"_ _I want a divorce"_

He stops as he sinks to his knees. He cries on the edge of the bed. He can't believe it. What will he do now? He looks at his phone and he sees Dwayne, message on it.

John can't go back to him. He crawls on his bed and falls into deep sleep. Instead of being in the protective arms of Mark; he is sleeping alone. He can't seem to sleep well. He tries his best to fall to deep sleep.

* * *

 **more to come...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Bill is walking around the office. It is already ten. Mark should be here at his office reading reports. He asks around the building; hoping someone might have seen him. He sees Shane and he stops him.

"Have you seen Mark?" ask Bill

"No…I haven't. Vince tried calling him but he doesn't answer." said Shane

"Where can he be?" said Bill "The last time we saw was when he left home. I'm going to check his house. I'll be back"

Bill drives carefully to Mark's house. He walks to his house and knocks. He waits a good five minutes but nothing. He tries the door knob; the door opens. That is not a good sign; normally the doors are supposed to be lock.

Bill walks to the living room. He sees the place all destroyed; he felt weird for some odd reason. He walks up the stairs. He sees one room with the door wide open. He walks in and he sees Mark motionless on the floor.

"Oh god…Mark!" Bill runs to Marks' side.

Bill starts shaking him gently. He slaps him gently; hoping he will wake up. Bill starts shaking him. He looks around hoping he can find a glass of water. He checks for his pulse first; it is still beating.

"OH you're alive" he whispers. Bill starts doing CPR. He hopes that can wake Mark up. Bill keeps going.

"Come on Mark…wake up"

Bill notices blood on the floor.

"OH my…."

Bill blows air through his mouth. Bill keeps going until he heard a gasping sound. He looks to see Mark eyes wide open. Mark tries to get some air. He then relaxes as he felt the pain slowly fade.

"We have to get help" said Bill.

He looks at Mark.

"Mark…you okay?"

"I…I…." Mark couldn't speak. He can't catch his breath to speak. Mark growls in pain as he moves a little. Bill lifted his shirt and he sees a big bruise doing down the side of his stomach.

"Oh my…it must be your ribs" said Bill "We got to get help"

Bill calls the ambulance. Mark tries to talk but Bill shushes him.

"It'll be okay Mark"

The medics arrive in time. They strap up Mark and take him to the nearest hospital. Mark wheeled to the emergency room.

Bill waits at the waiting room. He hears his phone ringing and he answers it.

"Yes…" he answers. "Yes…I found him….he is badly injured…okay I'll wait for you here"

A few minutes pass and Vince is heading his way towards Bill.

"What the hell happen?" Vince said

"I don't know. Last night he was bleeding but he refuses to go to the hospital…"

"Why was he bleeding…?"

"He was ambushed."

"Damn…"

"And I saw a big bruise going down the side of his stomach. I think they cracked his ribs"

"How dare they?"

"But I think something else happen?" said Bill

"What…?"

"I don't know…he didn't tell us. He didn't want to. He will get angry when we ask him"

Bill thinks about last night. He growls.

Mark pushes him back again. Bill growls as he tackles Mark to the ground. Mark growls as he felt the pain come back all over again.

"Nothing happen!" yelled Mark "Let me go…"

"I might've hurt him too" whispers Bill

"How…?"

"He was in pain. I got mad that he didn't tell me anything. I speared him down; I might've speared him where the ribs are already broken"

"OH great…Let's hope he is okay"

Bill hears some nurses yelling to stay at rest. He looks to see Mark fighting them off. He walks out the door.

"Go follow him" said Vince

Bill does as he runs outside to catch up to him. Bill grabs his arm and stops him.

"Hey…what the hell are you doing?" said Bill

"Home"

"No…you are staying at the hospital so they can help you"

"They already band-age me up…I'm good."

"You need some rest"

"I am resting…but at home" said Mark

"Mark…this isn't like you. You've been yelling at everyone. Even me…your partner"

"I'm NOT!" Mark gives one shaky breath. He breathes in and out. "Bill…just trust me…I'm okay…"

"No…I don't believe you"

"It's best…that we leave it like this…I can't…tell you…" Mark stops. His eyes are growing red; about ready to make tears fall. "I have to go"

Mark walks to his house.

* * *

Mark and John are sitting at a table. The man gives them papers for them to sign. Mark tries his best not to act sad. He is dying inside; he wants to shout "NO…I don't want this…John I love you" He remains silent.

John looks at Mark "One last chance Mark…are you sure you want this?"

Mark already signed. "No…" "Yes…"

John signs his papers. "Well it's done…you can go and live your free life…instead of the fake one"

"John…our married may have been fake…but I fell for you" "I will"

John eyes start tearing up. "I thought…you are my true love"

John leaves with that. Mark doesn't look at him. He keeps staring blankly to the ground. He lost him; he lost John; forever; all because of that bastard. He gets up and walks outside. He sees John getting in the car still crying; his mother trying her best to help him.

John walks up to him. "I hate you!"

Mark swallows the broken heart feeling. He doesn't say anything; all he does was staring into the open. John turns around and walks to his car. He gets on and they drive off. Mark blinks a few times. He sees two man in mask walking away.

"I will find you Boss…and I will kill you"

Mark goes to his house. He opens the door and closes it behind him. He looks at the empty space; he was suppose to see John; running up to him; his in laws watching TV. He wants all that; it had been a great time.

He sits on the couch. He breaks down now. He tries to whip away his tears. He tries to stop; but the tears goes stronger. Why does it hurt so much? They only lived together for almost four months now. He turns to his side to see one of John's shirts; he might've forgotten it.

Mark grabs the shirt and holds it against his chest. He falls asleep.

* * *

John is sitting at the table. He is staring at his food. He wants to eat but he can't move. He looks up to his mom; who is looking at him with worry. She holds his hand.

"It's okay…" she says "It'll be okay…"

"I hope so…" he whisper

"Let time tell" she says

John nods his head and starts eating. He eats slowly. The day went by slowly. John stayed at home trying to figure out what to do. He can't forget about Mark. He keeps remembering the times they spend together.

"Why…Mark…why" John whispers

He blinks away the memories. He tries to think of other things. He needs to get some air.

"I'm going for a walk…" said John

"Be careful…."

"I will"

John goes for a walk. He sees the neighbors playing around; along with couples holding hands. He wants that…but he wants it with Mark. His might then went to Dwayne. John should talk to him but he can't. He doesn't want to see the hurt Dwayne has…along with his pain.

John thinks about it more. "I'll visit him soon."

John keeps walking. He decides to go back home. It is getting dark outside. He goes to his house and walks upstairs. He wants to rest now. He hopes tomorrow is a good day.

Bill drives around town. He notices that nothing had been happening for a while. The place is quiet; nothing big happened. He keeps driving around. He notices that Mark didn't even show up to work. Vince did give him a few days to relax. He is getting worried about Mark; he knows deep down something is going on.

He goes back to his office and searches for Mark's papers. He looks over them; but everything is the same. He sits down and looks at the computer. He decides to look around the place. He opens a few drawers until he opens one. He sees a small box; Bill picks it up; and opens it to see a beautiful diamond ring.

"You should ask him to marry you…maybe…this time make it special" said Bill

Mark laughs "Maybe I will…"

"What happen to you Mark?"

He places the box back to where it was. He drives off to Mark's house. He knocks at the door; there is no answer. Bill decides to go in on his own. He walks to the living room to find Mark sleeping on the couch. He sits on the other couch watching him.

Bill notices that John and his family isn't here. He sits and waits until Mark wakes up. He watches his partner closely. He can tell that he is still hurting by the breathing. He lays back.

Mark stirs and wakes up with a groan. He holds his stomach to try to relax the pain. Mark tries to sit up but hissed by the pain. Bill holds him down.

"Hey…Mark…relax you are recovering." Says Bill

"What…what are you doing here?" ask Mark

"I'm worried about you" said Bill

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine…now please go"

"No…not this time. Look you don't have to tell me anything; but I'm not leaving you"

Mark didn't say anything.

"I know…you had a confrontation with the boss. He made you do something did he?"

Mark still doesn't say anything.

Bill sighs. "Mark…look at you. You are hurt; aching and your eyes are swollen…let me help you"

"It's nothing Bill. Nobody can help me with this one"

"Where's John…?"

Mark heart start to ache by the sound of the name.

"He…is safe"

Bill sighs and leans back on the couch.

"Bill…please go"

He stands up and heads for the door.

"Mark…if you need anything…call me." Bill leaves. He goes to his truck and stays there. He then drives off. Mark growls in pain as he tries to get up. He slowly walks to the kitchen to get some water.

He wants to go back to sleep but he has to talk to somebody. Mark grabs the truck keys and starts heading out.

* * *

 **More to come**


	34. Chapter 34

**the next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Steve is walking around trying to get his exercise in. He hears the door knocking. He slowly walks to the door and opens it to find Mark leaning on the wall. Steve eyes widen as he looks at him.

"Oh my…you look…terrible…"

Mark still doesn't say anything.

"Mark…come in"

Mark goes in and closes the door behind him. He still doesn't say a word. Steve looks at him with worry.

"Mark…you okay?"

"No…can we talk in private…?"

"Sure…"

"Where no one can see or hear us?"

Steve nods his head "Follow me…"

Mark follows him to the far end. He opens the door to reveal a basement. It is built to protect from earthquakes, or any other tragedy. Once the door is closes everything is sealed; whatever goes in the room stays in the room.

Steve locks the door and turns on the light. Mark is already sitting down looking at the floor.

"What's going on Mark?" ask Steve

"You have to promise me…that you won't tell anybody about this" said Mark

"I promise…"

"Steve. I mean it. I need you to swear…and can't tell anybody about this"

"I cross my heart"

Mark stays quiet for a while.

"Nathan found out who I'm in love with. He sent me pictures of John and I. He told me to meet him by the river"

Steve listens carefully as he tells the story.

"He threatened everyone. So I had no other choose to divorce John"

"OH god…"

"Yes… I had to…"

Mark starts breaking down to tears. "If I didn't…he will kill so many innocent lives"

"Oh no…" Steve said "That must have been hard…"

"It was! I'm still hurting…I never wanted to divorce him. And now we are no longer married" cries Mark "I love him Steve. And I lost him forever"

Steve goes to hug his friend. Mark holds him tight.

"I'm sorry Mark…" he whispers "It will get better…"

"I…don't even know…if John will ever come back to me. He hates me…"

Steve looks him in the eye. "He doesn't hate you…"

"He does…he said so himself"

"No…he is just mad. He doesn't mean it"

"What should I do?"

"Be strong…" said Steve "Fight for him…"

"How can I…if Nathan is watching me everywhere?"

"You will get him. But you need to stay strong and think about it"

"Will…John ever be back with me?"

"Yes…I saw his eyes; he is in love with you"

Mark leans back to sit down.

"Mark…I know it's hard. So you must fight harder. Nathan will pay for this. He injured Glen, me and now he hurt you"

"I know…"

"But I believe in you" said Steve "I know you can stop him…because you have heart. And you are a hero…"

"I don't feel like one…"

"Well…you are…because you are fighting for someone you love"

Mark smiles a little. Steve is right; he has to be strong. He will stop Nathan; so Mark can be with John forever. He can't give up yet.

Mark sits down.

"What will John think?" ask Mark

"I don't know. Right now…I bet he is hurting as much as you"

"You think he will marry me again?"

Steve sits down in front of him. "Of course he will"

"You say that…but deep down I feel like I lost him for good"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I told him that I will never let him go. I told him I want to be with him" said Mark "But then I was force to divorce him and now…I don't even know if he will believe me next time"

"Give him some time Mark. This doesn't solve really quick. Maybe he will be hesitant; but show him that you will love for good"

"How…?"

"Oh come on Mark. He fell for you because of who you are. Just be you and then say the words "I love you" okay"

"I really hope it's that easy" said Mark "What if?"

"What if what?"

"What if John moves on…what if I can't stop Nathan before it's too late…and John already has someone else"

"John won't. It will take him a long time to love…but when you go with him; he will stay with you"

Mark looks down "I don't know what to tell him…"

"Right now…tell him to trust you"

"I can't. He hates me…and he is gone. He went back to his house"

"Talk to him Mark…so it can be a little easier"

"I can't. I'm going to put him in danger if I do"

Mark looks down. He looks up at Steve.

"You talk to him"

"What…?"

"Please…talk to him"

"You told me to not tell anybody about this"

"I know…don't tell him everything. Just talk to him so he can know he can trust me"

Steve sighs "Okay…I will"

"Thank you"

Mark hugs Steve tight; as Steve groans a little. "Too tight…Mark"

"I'm sorry"

He leans back and kisses his temple. "Thank you"

"Hey…you're welcome…" Steve rubs his temple.

"And thanks for the talk. I really needed to get this out of my chest"

"Anything for a friend"

Mark gets up and helps Steve up. They both walk out and go back to the living room.

"Call me…when you talked to John…"

"I will…" said Steve

"I better get going. I need to catch the Boss"

He goes out the door. He is glad Steve is able to listen to him. He really needed to tell somebody about this. He feels a little better now but deep down he is still feeling down.

Mark heads back to his house. He hopes Steve can say something to John. Mark needs John to know that he still wants to be with him. He can't tell about what happen.

Mark goes to his room to find his uniform. He stares at it for a long while.

 _"_ _You are a hero" said Steve_

"I don't feel like one" whispers Mark "I feel like…I want to be the villain here"

Mark grabs the white shirt with blood on it.

 _"_ _I know what happen to you Mark, but I can help you" said Bill_

Mark stares at it.

 _"_ _You can trust me" says Goldberg_

He looks at the blood.

 _"_ _Mark…you've been shot" yells Steve "Hang in there"_

Mark blinks the memories away.

 _"_ _After that…I've been working alone" said Mark_

 _"_ _Well…you need help…and you know you do" says John_

Mark sits on the bed. He can't shake the memories off. He keeps thinking about John. He sighs knowing what he has to do. He takes out his cell phone to find Bill's number. He dials it.

* * *

Bill is already at his doorstep. Mark opens the door and lets him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" said Bill

"Look…I know I've been a little rude to you guys" said Mark

"A little…"

"Okay…a lot" said Mark "But…something did happen"

"And was that?" he asks

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that John will be in trouble if I tell you"

Bill doesn't say anything. "I need to know what happen so I can help you"

"I know you do. But please trust me…"

Bill looks at him for a long while. He then nods.

"Okay…okay"

"I need you to help me catch the boss"

"Okay…"

"I know we don't know where he hides…but I know is that he has lots of people working for him" said Mark "People are watching everyone…including me"

"That's weird" said Bill

"I know…we have to find the ones that work for him. And we can use them to tell us where the boss hides"

"Okay…but how will you know that they are working for him"

"I don't know…but I bet one of them is going to mess up something"

"Okay…"

"I think I know one person…he works at the bank"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know…maybe…Nash…or Jeff and Matt…" said Mark "But I will find out"

Bill sits down "We will find out…"

Mark nods "I don't know where to start…"

"Right now…get some rest…you look tired and hurt"

"Yeah…"

"Tomorrow…meet me at my office"

"No…"

"Mark…please…my office. Tomorrow morning"

Mark nods "okay"

* * *

John is walking around the grocery store. He picks out a few things he needs. He keeps looking around not knowing what to do. He grabs some ice cream and something little to eat.

He feels really tired today. He wants to go for a walk but he end up shopping for groceries. John pays for the groceries and heads outside. He sees a speeding car; driving really fast.

John sees it stop in front of him. John stares blankly at the car. He is getting a little scared.

"John…?" says Dwayne as he gets out.

"Oh great" whispers John

"John…long time no see" smiles Dwayne

"Well…it has been a long time" said John

"How have you been?"

"Not…too good" said John "Dwayne…you were right…Mark doesn't really love me"

"Whoa…whoa…what?"

"We got a divorce…all of this was just him going with the flow" said John "And I fell for it. I thought I fell in love but no…I just got the idea"

"Oh I'm sorry John"

"Don't be…it's technically my fault" John looks down with sadness.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Right now…I'm at my house with my parents. They don't want to leave me alone yet"

"I wouldn't want to either…" says Dwayne "Look…how about we get dinner?"

"Dwayne…I can't…I need some time"

"Please…or I'll come by your house…"

"That sounds better" John smiles

"John…I can help you forget Mark…"

 _"_ _I don't want to forget him…"_ John says "Dwayne…let's not rush this…it will take time for me to do that"

"You're right…okay"

John grabs some bread. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Sounds good"

John starts walking off. He hopes he can get his mind off of Mark. He can't stop thinking about him. He is so angry at him. He wants to yell at him but then he wants to run into those big arms of Mark.

He pays for the groceries and loads them up. He sees two police vehicles driving by slowly. John doesn't look at them. Maybe one of them is Mark. One of them parks in and a man gets off.

John notice that it was Bill. He doesn't say anything.

"John…" he says as he walks by. John stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Have…have you seen Mark?" ask John

"No…haven't seen him all day" Bill lied.

John swallows hoping Mark is okay. He should be; he is the one that wanted to divorce.

"Okay…just wondering"

John goes to his car and drives off. Bill watches him go. He then looks around to see some people staring his way. He gets a little suspicious; Mark might be right…some of the people are working for the boss.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	35. Chapter 35

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

John is sitting down across from Dwayne. None of said a word yet; Dwayne doesn't know what to say. He can see the pain in John's eyes. He wants to take the pain away from him.

"Hey…do you remember how we met?" ask Dwayne

John smiles a little "Yes…"

"I went up to you…and I said hey there"

John laughs a little. "and I said hey back"

"I ask if you wanted something to eat"

"Yes…and you took me to a good restaurant"

Dwayne sits closer to John. "And you liked the food there"

"I did…and still do"

Dwayne gets closer to him and holds his hand.

"And then the next day…I texted you"

"I responded…."

"After that…everything went with the flow"

John smiles goes down when Dwayne said that everything went with the flow. Did Dwayne also went with the flow and not really fall for him.

"I mean…destiny took us far"

John tries to smile. "Yes…"

Dwayne leans in to kiss him but John stops him.

"I'm sorry…but I can't do this yet"

"Yet…?"

"I want to be left alone…"

"John…I still love you…do you love me?"

"I don't know…"

John tears start coming up. He tries to blink them away.

"I don't…want to love anybody right now"

Dwayne holds his hands "I will make you fall in love with me…"

"What…?"

"I did it one…why can't I do it again?"

John smiles a little "Okay….but I'm not ready yet…"

"I'll wait for you"

Dwayne looks at the time. John notice that it was nine.

"Well…I got to go…" says Dwayne as he stands up. "Text me John…or I'll text you tomorrow"

John nods "Okay"

He watches the rock leave. John stays quiet for a long while. He did fall in love with Dwayne. He can probably fall in love with him all over again. He wants to wait though; he doesn't want to rush on to things. He gets up and heads to his room.

* * *

Dwayne walks into his office. He turns on the lights to see a man sitting down. He gasps in horror but then realize who it was.

"Oh Nathan…you scared me" says Dwayne "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'll come by and look over the trucks"

"Really…?"

"Yes…I want to buy trucks for the future" he smiles "How about you? Where were you?"

"Oh I was with John"

"Oh…what did you guys do?"

"Nothing much…he is really upset about the whole divorce thing" said Dwayne "I always wanted that to happen but then…John is not himself"

"Well…maybe later in time he will get better"

"I hope so…I think he is still in love with Mark. I wish those feelings will go away"

"Oh they will…" says Nathan _"My plans work…Mark did divorce him. Now everybody is safe"_

Dwayne looks at Nathan "John fell in love with me once…I can make him fall in love with me again"

"Then you should go for it…" Nathan smiles "Marry him…take him far away from here"

"I can't do that…he is still a little sad"

"Oh true…oh well…let's see what time says"

Nathan smiles to himself. He sits down and listens to Dwayne. He is not really listening; he is happy that Mark is suffering now.

* * *

Mark looks up at the ceiling. He is sitting on the couch with the lights turn off. He wants to stay in the dark. He can't keep this hurt feeling away.

He's been listening to reviews and reads them. He can't get anything. He can't get any clues for him to catch Nathan. Mark has to think of something but will work. He sent Bill to look for John; hoping that John is okay.

He wishes he is the one that goes with John. He wants to wrap his protective arms around John. He wants to keep him safe from everything and away from so much pain. He can't do that now; not without putting John is danger.

He looks out the window to see headlights. He gets up to open the door. Bill jumps off his truck and walks up to Mark. They both sit down on the chairs.

"I saw John" he says "He is okay…but deep within…he is still hurting"

"I could imagine…"

"He asked about you?"

"What did you say?"

"Well…he asked if I've seen you. I told him I didn't"

"Good…" says Mark "I don't want him to know about me yet or put him danger"

"Have you found anything…?" he asks

"No…nothing…it's like everything is gone. I can't find anything. I even looked through my old files. The night I got shot. The other guys are wearing mask…so I can't get their faces"

"We will find something. I know we will" said Bill

"I hope so…I can't keep this thing I'm holding in anymore"

Bill sits back and stares at the trucks. He doesn't know what to do. Mark is staring at the ground with so much anger.

"We have to do something dumb" says Mark

"No…we are not doing that. Mark. We have to find a way that will help us"

"I'm willing to risk everything."

"Don't risk your life…John won't like that"

"I don't care…"

"What if you get shot and this time you end up dying…" says Bill "How do you think John will react…how will it hurt him?"

Mark takes a deep breath. Bill is right. It's getting late and Bill gets up.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" says Bill "Go get some rest…I don't want you doing anything"

Mark nods "Bye…"

Bill drives off. Mark watches him go until he can't see him anymore. He walks back into his house. He goes to the kitchen to find some water. He drinks it all down. He is starving but he doesn't want to eat until this case is solved.

He makes a sandwich; hoping it will calm his hunger. He takes a bite and chews it. He stares blankly ahead of him. He feels really weird. His ribs are still hurting and he still has the bruise on the side of his stomach. He flinches every time he moves.

He looks at the counter to see roses on a pot. He smiles a little remembering the roses he destroyed. Martha took the time to put it together and make the vase look beautiful with the roses. Mark remembers that day. Even though he didn't really listen to John.

He remembers John holding a rose pedal when he pleaded. Mark wants to hear John's voice again. Mark finishes his sandwich and heads to bed. He gasps as he trips a little. He fall a little but catches himself on the staircase. He yells out loud as the side of his stomach hits the wall.

He tries to resist the pain. He yells out again and tries to take deep breath. He shakes it off and slowly walks up the stairs. He crashes on his bed and lays there. He bites his tongue; hoping the pain will go away.

Mark can't sleep at all. He gets up and tries to stretch but his stomach is still hurting. He gets up and changes. He is only in shorts and a muscle shirt. He tries to sleep but he can't at all. He has so much on his head.

He gets up and stands in front of the window. He looks ahead; trying to think sleeping thoughts. He looks at his backyard and growls. He sees his pool there; he miss watching John swim in the pool. He looks at the trees and his eyes went wide.

He sees some rustling going on. He walks to his closet and grabs a gun from his drawer. He goes outside with his gun aiming high; ready to shoot anything that moves. He gets closer to the tree; hears silent.

He goes near it and he sees a gun laying on the ground. He gets closer and he sees a man with the mask sitting down. He checks his eyes; knowing that he is asleep.

Mark looks at him for a long while. He then gets angry.

He pulls the trigger.

"AAAHHH!" yells the mask man. He holds on to his shoulder. He groans as he looks at Mark with anger and hurt "What the HELL!"

"What are you doing here?" ask Mark

"I'm…doing my job…I'm making sure you live miserable"

Mark shoots his other shoulder. The man yells out again.

"You are working for the boss are you?"

"Yes…I am"

"Who else works for him?"

"I can't say" he says

Mark shoots his shoulder again. He yells out in pain.

"TELL ME!" yells Mark

"I ain't saying…"

Mark punches him with great force. He starts punching the right side of the mask man face. The officer removes the mask and gasp.

He sees Chris lying there bleeding from his nose.

"You…?"

"Yes…me…"

"But…if you are working for him…that means…."

Mark hears footsteps. He turns around but was punch by a big right hand. He falls down; knocked out cold. Chris gets up and hugs the man.

"Good job Show…" said Chris "Now….he won't get up for a long while"

Chris aims the gun at Mark's head.

"Don't shoot him…The boss wants to kill him"

"True…come on…let's go"

The guys leave; with Mark on the ground.

"You know…the boss is going to be mad" said Big Show

"I know…but…we can explain"

"Okay…"

* * *

Bill keeps knocking at the door. He doesn't hear anything at all. It is morning and Bill tried calling him. He growls as he goes to the fence. He climbs over it to the backyard. He starts knocking on the back door but stops.

He notices the door is slightly opened. He turns around and sees Mark. He gasps as he runs to him with worry. He picks him up and tries to wake him.

"Not again…Come on Mark" growls Bill "I told you to get some rest"

He picks him up and carries him inside. He spills water on Mark. He starts coughing out the water and his eyes widen.

"Oh god…" Mark whispers.

"Oh thank god…you are okay" says Bill "Mark…you know…not to go around…that's twice that you fainted"

"I didn't…faint"

Mark turns to his side and Bill sees a bruise on his cheek.

"I got knocked out"

"What…?"

"Chris…Jericho…and Big Show works for Nathan" said Mark "They were both sent to spy on me"

"Okay…"

"I shot Chris…"

"You killed him?"

"No…I only wounded him" said Mark

"Okay good…"

"I think…A-train works for him too"

"Okay…we have to check the jewelry store to find out if they are"

Mark tries to get up and falls right down. He feels really dizzy from the knockout.

"I'll go alone…"

"No…I'm coming with" said Mark

"No…stay here"

"You might need help"

"I got Shane…please stay here"

Mark nods his head understanding. He stares blankly at the floor. He sees Bill leave with great speed. Mark waits for a little while and goes off. He drives right behind Bill.

Shane comes up behind him. Mark hopes they are there cause he will beat them up. He wants to end and he will. Bill parks in front of the store. He goes to the door and tries to open it. It is locked; the store is closed.

"Figures…" says Bill

Shane goes up behind him. Mark goes up to him as well.

"Mark…I thought I told you to get some rest"

"Sorry…but I have to do this"

"Fine…but be careful"

Mark breaks down the door. The three walk inside. The place is destroyed; everything is broken into pieces. Mark keeps searching for anything.

"Guys…" yells Shane

The two run to a room. There they see a man sitting down with his arms tied behind his back. Mark removes the mask to reveal Chris.

"Got him…but the others are gone" said Shane

Chris groans as he moves a little.

"Take him in…he is going to jail" said Bill

Shane handcuffs him and leads him to the police car. Chris keeps groaning in pain. Mark grabs him by the collar.

"Where is your boss?" Mark asks

Chris couldn't answer; he is hurting too much. "He…he…is gone…you won't ever find him"

Mark growls as he lets go of him. He storms off but Bill stops him.

"Mark…where are you going?" ask Bill

"I don't know…" growls Mark

"Go home Mark…I'll meet you there"

Mark nods and gets on his truck. He drives to a gas station first. He goes to the restroom to see his cheek getting a little swollen. He sighs and goes out to get some drinks. He stares blankly at the drinks.

His heart then drops when he sees John. He wants to go over there and hug for dear life. He wants to tell him everything. Mark can't move at all. He stares at his ex husband. That hurt him; telling himself that he is an ex husband.

John looks up at him and froze. Mark and John stare at each other's eyes. Mark wants to reach for him and hold him close. John blinks a few times and turns around quickly. Mark walks after him.

"Wait…John…"

John stops and stands still. Mark swallows hard.

"John…how….how are you?" ask Mark

John turns around to see him. "I'm good…" John says but then gets worried when he saw the bruise on his face. John wanted to reach for it and soothe it. Mark looks like he is pain because when he talks he flinches.

"That's good…"

"Mark…you okay?" ask John

Mark nods "I'm good…don't worry"

"What happen…there?"

"Oh…someone got mad and accidentally punch me" Mark lied

"OH…be careful next time" said John

"I will…don't worry"

John and Mark stay silent for a little while. John breaks the silence.

"Well…see you"

John turns around and runs outside. Mark sighs knowing that John is still hurting from his heart. Mark wishes he never did that. He turns around but flinches as he clutches his stomach. Mark pays for a Gatorade. He drives home. He lies down and sighs. He hopes Steve talks to him soon.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	36. Chapter 36

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Two weeks have passed. Nothing had come up. It was true what Jericho said. The boss is gone; he won't come back for a while. Mark and Bill tried everything to find those who work for him. Mark keeps telling himself it will be okay but deep down; he is not sure.

John is looking across the river. He sees Dwayne walking up to him.

"Hey John…"

"Hey…" says John as he keeps looking at the river. Dwayne grabs his hand and makes him look at him.

"John…I know you are hurting" said Dwayne "But I can help you"

"How…?"

"It's been two weeks since you guys divorce. I want to help you"

"Dwayne…"

Dwayne cups his face and kisses John. The younger man didn't kiss back; he kept really still. The rock leans back looking into John's face. He is confused and hurt at the same time. Dwayne kisses him again.

This time John kisses back. John closes his eyes as he goes more into the kiss. Dwayne smiles as he keeps kissing him with passion.

John then gasps; as his eyes are closed he sees Mark. He sees him; he is kissing Mark in his mind."Mark…" whispers John

John leans back with shock. Dwayne eyes widen.

"Did you call me Mark?" ask Dwayne getting angry

"No…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry"

"John…stop…I don't blame you" said Dwayne "Well…I got to go"

Dwayne starts leaving. John runs up to him and stops him.

"Wait…let's go to dinner…"

"Sure…" said Dwayne "At seven…"

Mark is sitting on the bench watching John. Steve is sitting next to him; trying to enjoy the view. He looks at his best friend. Mark notice the Dwayne is holding John's face. He closes his eyes tight as he sees John kiss his true boyfriend, Dwayne. He tries to keep the tears in. Even when they were just married; he loves him.

"Mark…"

"No…John is in love with Dwayne…that's his true love"

"No…Mark…you are"

"No…I'm not…I'm just the idea of true love"

"Don't say that. You love him too"

"Of course I do…but we were just married"

"Doesn't matter Mark…looks at you…you are still hurting"

"Why…haven't you talked to him?"

"Because…I needed to recover better" said Steve "And also he doesn't want to hear anything about you"

"Please…keep trying…" said Mark "I'm starting to lose hope"

"Don't…it will be okay"

Steve hugs Mark tight. He sighs as he gets up to walk. His head down. He looks back to see John whipping his eyes. He wants to hug him; he wants to tell him not to cry. Mark shakes those thoughts and keeps walking. Steve watches his friend go. Steve can tell that Mark is miserable. Steve decides to talk to John.

* * *

Dwayne comes in with a smile. He sees a man standing there with a smile.

"Nathan…" he says with a wide smile.

"Dwayne…been a while"

"I know…two weeks right" said Dwayne "What have you been up to?"

"Oh not much…I added some new rims to the truck"

"Sounds good…"

"Yup…I really enjoy the truck. It has great power"

"Yup…it sure does"

"What about you?"

"Oh…I'm going on a date…with John"

Nathan smiles; he knows John is Mark's lover; now he isn't anymore because he is going out with Dwayne.

"Good to hear"

"Yup…at seven I think…" said Dwayne "I don't remember"

"Well…whatever time it is…I bet it will be fun"

"I know it will" said Dwayne "Even though he is still hurting…I can help his heart"

"Well…tell me all about it…when dinner is done"

"I will…"

Nathan starts leaving "See you tomorrow"

Dwayne waves to him. Nathan laughs as he heads to his truck. He looks around town; wondering what to do next. He starts driving off with full speed.

* * *

John hears a knock on the door. He goes to answer it. He opens it to see Steve standing on the front door with his crutches.

"Steve…what are you doing here?"

"Hey John…I came to see if you have time to talk" said Steve

"Of course…come in"

He steps aside to let Steve in. Austin takes a few steps until he is standing in front of the couch.

"Please…sit…" said John as he sits across from him.

Steve sits down and takes a deep breath. He doesn't know how to say it. He can't tell him everything; but he wants to tell him to trust Mark.

"Steve…" John gives a questioning look.

"John…I came to talk to you about Mark"

John looks down with hurt. He sighs not wanting to hear his name. He is still fighting through the break up.

"Steve…I don't want to hear anything about him"

"He is hurt…"

John stops as he looks at him with worry.

"John…something terrible happen"

"Is he okay…?" ask John "What was it…was it a car accident? What…?"

"I can't tell you…but something big happen and it is breaking him everyday"

"Well…you have to tell me something"

"John…Mark told me something"

"What did he tell you?"

"I can't tell you John. No matter how much he wants to tell you; neither me nor him can tell you"

"Why not…?"

"He is protecting you"

"What…?"

"He gave up his happiness to protect you. He is living miserable. When he told you that he wants to be with you he is telling the truth"

"Why did he divorce me then" John ask with tears swelling up.

"He didn't want to…"

"Why did he?"

"To protect you"

"From what…?" ask John

Steve stays quiet. He takes John's hand into his. "I can't tell you…but I can tell you one thing"

"What…?"

"He loves you…"

"He…"

"And to trust him"

John looks at the floor.

"He does love you…right now. He is asking if you can trust him"

John shakes his head. Steve holds his hand tighter as he looks at his eyes.

"John…trust him"

"How…?"

"Mark…is fighting everyday…he wants you to trust him; that everything will be okay"

"Steve…what happen?"

"I can't say John…"

John wants to know but when Steve said to trust Mark…he is getting a feeling that Steve is right. Steve gives a nod.

"John…do you trust him?"

"I don't know…"

"Please…have faith in him. He will make things right"

John looks to his side to see the stuff lion there.

 _"_ _I want to be with you" whispers Mark "I'll never let you go"_

"Okay…"

Steve smiles wide as he looks at John.

"Great…awesome…"

Steve gets up and hugs John.

"I'll tell him…" said Steve.

He then whispers "He loves you…don't forget that"

John nods his head in understanding. Steve gets up and starts heading to the door. John smiles a little feeling better now.

"Talk to him…" whispers Steve

John nods.

Steve heads to his car and starts driving. John looks at the time. It is now six-thirty. He goes up to his room to change. He sits down on the couch waiting for Dwayne.

Dwayne hadn't showed up yet. It is now seven-thirty. John is about to give up until he heard a honk. He goes to the window to see him driving up. He honks again. John rolls his eyes and runs to the truck.

"John…how are you?" ask Dwayne

"I'm good…"

Dwayne leans in to kiss his cheek but John leans away from him. Dwayne shrugs his shoulders. John stays quiet for a little while.

 _"_ _He is asking you to trust him" said Steve_

John looks at Dwayne is concentrating on the road. He looks back out the window.

 _"_ _He loves you…John"_

He blinks a few times. He looks at the sky.

 _"_ _I want to be with you…" whispers Mark_

John tries to shake those thoughts away but they keep coming back. Dwayne notices and grabs his hand.

"Is everything okay?" ask Dwayne

"Um…" John shakes his head "Oh no…nothing is wrong"

"You've been moving around nervously"

"I'm just…It's that…I don't think I'm ready to go on a date"

"But you invited me"

"I know…but I don't want to do this anymore"

"John…please…"

"Oh…okay"

John looks out the window again.

 _"_ _He will make things right"_

John looks straight towards the road.

 _"_ _Have faith in him"_

John decides to go with the flow today. He wants to talk to Mark now. Steve told him that something bad happen; maybe Mark can tell him.

Dwayne and John are already eating their dinner. John didn't say much; lots of things are going around his mind. Especially about what Steve said.

Steve is Marks' best friend; maybe he knows something. John should listen to Steve. John looks at the time. He then sighs.

Dwayne and John had a good time but John didn't put much effort. He gets distracted real easy. He tries to listen to Dwayne but he keeps getting his head in the clouds.

Dwayne drives around town. John keeps looking out the window. Dwayne tries to lock his fingers with John's but John pull's his hand back. It is getting dark. Dwayne parks in front of John's house.

John looks at Dwayne with a small smile.

"Thank you…" said John

"No…problem…" said Dwayne "Um…can we go out again?"

"Sure…I'll text you"

Dwayne nods "John…I love you"

John gives a simple nod. He doesn't say anything back. Dwayne says his goodbye and leaves. Cena looks at the truck drive away. He had a lot on his mind.

John stares at the moon. It is bright; a big beautiful full moon. He looks at the stars. The sky is dark; nothing but beautiful stars. The sky is beautiful no matter what.

 _"_ _My sky" Mark whispers_

John blinks a few times. He walks inside and goes to his room. He lays down and goes to deep sleep.

* * *

 **More to come ...**

* * *

...


	37. Chapter 37

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Mark wakes up with a growl. He sits up and stretches a little. He looks around and gets up. He washes his face; he notices his eyes are getting swollen. He hadn't gotten any good sleep. He tries to get one but so much comes to his mind.

He walks downstairs and sits down. He hears a knock at his door.

Mark opens it to see Bill standing there. Mark welcomes him in. Bill sits in front of him; wondering what to say.

"So…anything…?" ask Mark

"No. Chris won't talk at all" said Bill

"We have to do something…" said Mark "I'm getting tired of waiting and not getting anything"

"I know…but we tried everything…he hadn't talk yet"

"I can make him"

"You know I can't let you do that"

"I won't kill him…"

"But you are angry…I don't know what you are capable of" said Bill

"How about the others?" said Mark "Like…Show and Train?"

"We haven't seen them in a while"

"We have to keep searching"

"We are doing everything we can Mark…" said Bill "But…you need to get back to work"

"I can't…"

"There are other people that need your help and want to know if you are okay"

"I can't go back…I want to work this…alone…away from work"

"Mark…you are an officer…you became an officer to help people" said Bill

"Yes…but I can't help anyone now"

"Because you are just sitting here and doing nothing out there"

Mark looks down. Bill is right; Mark hadn't left his house for a long while. He just goes through his notes and reports about the boss.

"You can still help out there…" said Bill "Come on…get back to work"

Mark nods; understanding he must. Goldberg stands up with a smile.

"I'll see you at the office"

Mark nods and watches Bill go. He walks upstairs to put on his uniform. He looks at the mirror. He can feel his momentum coming back. He has to go back out there…and he can solve this with help.

He grabs his keys and starts driving to the office.

* * *

John wakes up and stretches. He goes to the restroom and then he changes to decent clothes. He then walks downstairs and he sees Dwayne sitting on the couch talking his dad.

John walks up to them.

"Dwayne…what are you doing here so early?" ask John

"I wanted to talk to you"

His dad gets up and walks out the room. Dwayne looks at him with worry.

"John…last night…you were acting strange…and I want to know why? I mean are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine…I'm just trying to get over the fact that I'm divorced" said John

"Yes…but then you acted like if…you don't want to be with me…and be back with Mark"

"No…it's not that…I was just tired" John lied

Dwayne nods his head "Okay…do you want to hang out tonight?"

John thinks about a little bit. He looks at Dwayne.

 _"_ _All he is asking if you have faith in him"_ _Said Steve_

John shakes those words out. He then says "No…"

"Why not?"

"I have…stuff to do…" said John

"I have…to finish…something"

"Like what…?"

"My…project…" said John

"What project…?"

"Look Dwayne…I'm busy tonight okay"

"But why…? What are you doing tonight…?"

"Dwayne…drop it…I don't have to tell you" said John getting angry

Dwayne notices and nods his head in understanding. He then hears sirens and both him and John look out the window. It was a truck that is speeding after a grey car. John watches carefully; he knows that truck…it's Mark.

John gasps as he stares at it. He then sees the truck skid and goes crazy. The truck stops as the car escapes. John tries to run out but Dwayne holds him.

"John…No…"

John looks out the window.

"You….you still love him" he said

John starts crying as he looks away.

Dwayne growls as he pushes him back.

"Wait Dwayne…look…it's really hard for me…I don't know what to do"

"Just…stay home…"

Dwayne and John see the truck slowly driving away. Johnson gets on his truck and drives off with full speed. John sighs as he sits down. Martha walks up to him and places a hand on his cheek.

"You okay…?" she whispers

"No…not really?" said John

"John…talk to Mark…it will help you"

"What…?"

"I heard…what you and Austin talked about…he is right…" she says "Go talk to him"

John rubs his head "I can't…I don't want to get hurt"

Martha hugs him. "He won't hurt you…"

John looks at her "He did once…"

"The way Steve told you the story…I think he was forced"

"What…?"

"Just talk to him"

John thinks about it for a little. "Okay…I'll go…tonight"

* * *

Dwayne is packing his papers with so much anger. John didn't want to hang out with him; but he doesn't know why. He then hears footsteps walking in.

"Dwayne…how are you?" ask Nathan

"Not good…"

"Why…?"

"Look…I don't want to talk about it" he growls

"Come on…you can tell me"

"It's about John" said Dwayne "He's been acting all weird"

"Do you know why?"

"No…well…I saw Steve leave his house but that's it. I don't think he told him anything"

"Steve…" says Nathan "He is a good friend of Mark's"

"Really…?" said Dwayne "He probably said something to him"

"Probably…"

"John still loves him…" said Dwayne "I still can't believe it"

"Great" whispers Nathan "Well…I hope things work out…I got to do something"

Dwayne looks at him go. He shrugs it off and looks at his phone. He hopes John will call him. Nathan goes to his car. He starts driving slowly around town. He looks around everywhere. He takes out his cell phone. He then notices John walking down a street.

He is looking around wondering what to do. Nathan stops as he watches him closely. He notices that John takes a turn towards Mark's house.

"Oh no…" said Nathan "You are not going back to Mark…"

Nathan follows him; hoping John doesn't notice him. Nathan sees Mark's house down the road. John starts walking faster to his house. Nathan stops and parks as he sees John standing in front of the door.

John stops and walks back. "I'll come back…later…" said John. He then stops as he sees the truck driving in. John hides .

* * *

People welcomed Mark as he came back to work. He did miss a lot of days. He says high to everyone but then goes right to his office. Bill follows.

"Feels good doesn't it"

"Yup…good to be back" he smiles

Bill sighs and sits next to him "Stay strong Mark…"

"What…?"

"I know you and John are no longer married but stay strong…"

"I know but I feel so empty. I know we were just married and we had great times but I did fall for him. I do love him"

"Then he loves you…"

"I don't know…he told that he hates me" said Mark "The last time I saw was at the store…he didn't say much…but he did ask if I was okay"

"He still cares for you"

"I don't know about now…I mean he is back with Dwayne"

"Maybe…he really isn't" said Bill

"Well…I don't know…" said Mark "I just want to forget about all this…but I can't…I can't"

"Don't forget about it Mark…live for it…" said Bill "With this you can be stronger"

Mark looks at him. Mark nods in understanding. He looks at the time.

"Well…time to go home" said Mark

"Be careful…Mark"

"I will…"

Mark drives to his house and goes inside. He grabs a bottle of water and drinks it all in one swallow. He sits in the living room; staring into the dark. He first day back went pretty well; not lot things happen. Mark is tired of waiting; for the boss and his workers to come back. He wants to strike now…he wants to end this now.

Mark gets distracted by his thoughts as he heard a knock.

"It must be Steve…" said Mark

He gets up to open the door.

"Hey…" Mark says as he stops cold. He looks at the man in front of him. It was John; he is standing right in front him. Mark couldn't say anything. He just stared blankly.

"Hey Mark…can we talk for a while" ask John

"Sure..."

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come**


	38. Chapter 38

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Mark steps aside and John walks in.

"Do you want water…or soda?" ask Mark

"No…I'm okay…"

"Okay…"

"Can we sit down?" ask John

"Of course"

Mark sits on the couch and John sits in front of him. John looks at him; not knowing how to start.

"I talked to Steve yesterday"

Mark eyes widen he hopes Steve didn't tell him everything. He just wants him to know that he still loves him.

"What…What…? Did he say?"

"He told me that something bad happen…he told me he can't tell me" said John "Only you can…but if you don't that's fine"

"John…I"

"He told me to trust you"

Mark looks down.

"I can tell you living miserable" said John "I want to ask you a question"

"Yes…?"

"Do love me?"

Mark looks at him; with love in his eyes.

"Yes…"

"Yes…" said John

"I love you John"

"You do?"

"I love you John. I've loved you for a long time since the day we met. I love you so much that it hurt me seeing you with Dwayne. I love you so much that I had to sacrifice my happiness to protect you"

"Mark…can you tell me what happen?"

"No…I can't" said Mark

John looks down. He thinks for a long while; and Mark is looking down. He then felt arms around his neck. John hugs Mark tight.

Mark is surprised he doesn't know what to do. What if they see him here…? Will they hurt him? Mark forgets about all that and hugs him tighter.

"I trust you Mark" he whispers

Mark eyes widen and then he breaks down crying. John holds him tight and comforts him.

"I don't deserve you John" whispers Mark

John kisses his temple "I love you…"

Mark smiles a little but the tears keep falling. John leans in and kisses him. Mark kisses back with all the love he had. He brings John closer to him; not letting him go.

Mark leans back "I'm so sorry for hurting you…" whispers Mark as he looks down.

John lifts his head up "If you did it to protect me…I'll understand…I trust you Mark…I trust you"

"I didn't mean to break your heart…"

"Stop Mark…"

John kisses him with passion. Mark kisses back. They kiss for a long while. Mark leans closer to John; he wants to feel him closer. John leans back with passion and lust in his eyes. Mark kisses him again and carries him to the bed. Mark gently lays him down and kisses him.

Mark goes down to his lover's neck and kisses it. Mark rubs his hands all around John's muscled body. John moans in response. John felt his shorts slide down gently. John helps him and removes his shirt as well.

John moves his hands under Mark's shirt and starts rubbing his chest. Mark leans up to take off his shirt and throws it away. Mark leans back down; kissing the man with love. John moves his hips up to rub Mark's lower region. Mark moans in response. Mark gets up and removes his jeans and looks down at John.

He was breathless by the kissing; his eyes staring up with much love; his muscles tense, he is under him naked. Mark smiles to himself.

"Beautiful…" whispers Mark

The little seconds pass and Mark made John feel well. He spreads John's legs and starts rubbing his entrance; placing fingers in him; making sure he feels good. John gasps in pleasure.

"Oh god…" whispers John

Mark holds his young love member and starts pumping it. John moans out in pleasure. He tries to lift his hips up but Mark held him down. Mark let's go and John whimpers.

Mark lifts his legs up and places himself between John's legs. John stops him.

"Wait…"

Mark looks at him.

"It's…um…my first time"

Mark smiles and kisses him "I'll be gentle…if you want to stop just say it"

John nods in response.

Mark lines himself up and goes in with ease. John closes his eyes shut by the intrusion; he felt his muscles being stretched. He gasps and claws Mark's shoulders.

Mark stops and kisses him. "I can stop…"

"No…I want you to be my first" whispers John "I want you…"

Mark nods; he kisses him as he goes fully in. John whimpers in pleasure and raises his hips up. John lifts his hips up towards Mark and moans. Mark stays still; waiting for him to adjust.

Mark kisses him; telling him it's okay. "I'm all in…John relax baby…tell me when you want me to move"

John relaxes a little. He places his hands on Mark's shoulders. He nods; telling him to move. Mark moves in…out…in out. He kept a good rhythm; making John moan in response and in great pleasure.

"Oh Yes…" John moans

Mark kept in up; kissing him once in a while. The love making felt great to both of them. Mark listens to John's moans…loving his voice…loving his moans. Mark does one thrust in and stays there. John felt it and flips his head back in pleasure.

"Oh god…" he moans

Mark slowly moves his hips back; then back to in John.

"Mark…" whispers John

John holds Mark's face and makes him look at him. They lock eyes while Mark is making love to him. John eyes widen and close, while Mark stares at him. His green eyes never leaving John's eyes…even when John closes them.

John moves his hands to down Mark's muscled tone arms. John felt every muscle until he moves to Mark's back.

"Mark…" John moans

"Yes…John…"

"Faster…I'm ready…"

Mark places his hands to rest beside John's head. Mark starts thrusting with a faster pace. John moans out in response.

"OH yes…"

Mark kept it going; but slows down when John gets close to climax. He kept that rhythm; he could feel John's pucker…tightening around him. Mark starts moaning.

"Oh John…so tight"

Mark kept up the love making. John moves his hips with Mark's pace. John claws Mark's back as he felt the climax. John toes curl as Mark hits his spot. John jerks his head back with a loud moan.

Mark did a few thrust until John cums all over their stomachs. John moans out with a loud yell.

"Mark…" he moans as he felt his load shoot. The great wave a pleasure going through his body. John tightens his legs around Mark's waist along with his hands clawing Mark's shoulders now.

John stares at Mark with wide eyes and as he came. Mark keeps his thrust. John's muscles are tightening around his member; which sent Mark over the edge. Mark continues his thrust.

"OH John…I'm about to cum" he moans as he kept his thrust.

Mark is about to pull out but John held him there.

"No…I want it…I want you"

Mark growls and the wave of pleasure came by. Mark's tense his body as he cummed. John felt the heat going inside him. John rubs Mark's muscles; loving the feeling. Mark collapse on John but remains to stay up from crushing him.

John hugs him tight. They stay in that position for a few seconds. John won't let go of Mark; he can still feel him inside. John lifts Mark's head up to look at him.

"I love you…" John whispers

Mark kisses him "Love you too"

* * *

Dwayne is reading the papers for him to sell the truck. He heard his cell phone ring. He picks it up.

"Hello…"

"Hey Dwayne…it's me Nathan"

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"Nothing…How about you…is John with you?"

"No…he hasn't called or texted me…I don't know where he is"

"Oh…well…I did see him walking towards Mark's house" said Nathan

Dwayne gets angry. "What…?!"

"Yes…I think he went to visit…you should check it out"

"I will…thanks" Dwayne hangs up and dashes to his truck. He drives to Mark's house with great speed. He stops and walks to his house. Dwayne knocks a few times but no answer. He tries to doorknob and it was open. He thinks about sneaking in; he goes for it anyways.

He walks slowly into the house. He looks upstairs and decides to walk up slowly. The house feels empty but he has a feeling that they are still here. He sees a room slightly open and he hears noises as he gets closer. Dwayne can hear the bed squeaking along with the noise of moans. Dwayne eyes widen.

"Is…Mark…with another man…or is it…John? he whispers "I hope it's not John"

He goes to the door and looks though the crack open area. His eyes widen even more.

"Oh no" he whispers

He sees John moaning out in pleasure and clawing Mark's back. John legs tightened around him as Mark took him. Dwayne gets angry but he remains calm.

"They're having sex…" Dwayne whispers "I thought…I was going to be his first…I thought…"

Dwayne looks again and Mark is kissing John with love. Mark is making love to him; with so much love and passion. Dwayne shakes his head and starts sneaking out. He growls as he jumps to his truck and drives away fast. Dwayne finds Nathan at his office.

"You okay…?" ask Nathan

"No…No I'm not" said Dwayne "You were right…John did went to Mark's house"

"Oh my…how do you know?"

"I saw them…they were having sex"

Nathan eyes widen. _"No…he was supposed to be away from John…divorced"_

"I can't believe it…I can't believe it"

"Hey…hey…sit down and relax"

Dwayne sits down with a huff. He grabs a paper and crumbles it up.

"What are you going to do now?" ask Nathan

"I want to hurt Mark…" whispers Dwayne "He took John away from me…"

 _"_ _I think I can do that for you"_ the boss thinks but says "You want him hurt…"

"Yes…I want him…him…gone…" yelled Dwayne "I want those two away from my life"

"Um…well…you know we can't do that" says Nathan _"But I know how to do it"_

"You're right…" Dwayne says

Nathan grabs his keys "I'll see you later…"

"Later…"

* * *

Mark rolls over while John is laying there with a smile on his face. John moves over to hug Mark around his waist. John rubs his head over Mark's chest.

"That…felt…wonderful" says John

"You felt wonderful…" said Mark "Man…you feel so good"

John blushes as he gets up to kiss him. Mark smiles wide. They stayed quiet until John was the first to fall asleep. Mark looks at him with love. He is glad John is back in his arms. He doesn't want to let him go again. Mark kisses John's temple.

He hopes nothing bad happens. He really hopes that no one saw them. That no one saw John come to his house. He hugs John closer.

"I'm not ever going to hurt you again…" whispers Mark "I will protect you from everything"

* * *

 **... More to come**


	39. Chapter 39

**The next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

The morning came; the sun is bright. Mark stirs in his sleep as he felt the sun in his eyes. He slowly opens his eyes. In front of him he sees John still sleeping. Mark wraps his arms around him; keeping him close.

Minutes have pass and John wakes up. He looks up to see the green eyes looking at him with love. John sees Mark smiling at him. John smiles back as he starts yawning.

"Morning…" whispers Mark

"Morning…" whispers John

Mark leans to kiss him. John kisses back.

"How are you?" John ask

Mark starts laughing a little. He rubs John's back.

"I'm good"

John kisses him again.

"I'm heading to the restroom" John says

Mark moves to the side and let's goes of John. The younger gets up and walks to the restroom; while Mark checks him out. Mark sits up and stretches. He looks around the room; wondering what to do today.

 _"_ _People will get hurt you don't divorce him"_

Mark shakes the thought away.

 _"_ _I can hurt anybody I want…it will be because of you"_

Mark growls as he shakes his head. He looks at John who was wearing shorts and drying his face.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…just thinking about work"

John nods and kneels in front of him. He hugs him.

"Whatever is happening…just remember…I trust you" John smiles

Mark nods in understanding. He lifts John's face up and kisses him.

"Good…" Mark says "That gives me strength"

John nods with a bright smile.

"And I need to ask you something?"

"Yes…"

"I need you to stay at your house…don't leave…stay at your house"

"Mark…what…are?"

"Please…just stay home…I want you to stay safe…"

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because…I'm going to work…I don't want you to be alone here"

John nods "Okay…okay…"

"I love you John…"

"I love you too"

John and Mark ate breakfast; enjoying the time. John cooked for them which Mark really loved. Mark didn't take his eyes off of John for a long time. John leans to kiss him.

The morning went by smooth. Mark gets call to go to work. He looks at John.

"It's okay" says John "But can you drive me home"

"Yes…I'm going to drive you home"

"Okay…" John laughs

Mark and John walk to the truck and they drive to John's house. Mark parks and watches John closely as he walks to his house.

"Remember…stay there until I get back from work"

"I will…"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

John goes inside and Mark heads to his office. He parks at the station and looks around the area. The place does look peaceful around here; nothing happened yet; except for those who speed or run the stop sign. Mark walks inside and starts with his work.

* * *

Dwayne is sitting at his desk wondering what to do. He doesn't want to see John but he wants to; so he can yell at him. Mark broke his heart and now he is with him. Dwayne wants to get to the bottom of this. He hears a knock and he looks up.

"Hey…"

"Hey…Nathan…what brings you here?"

"Just came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Good…actually not that good…"

"Well…I'm sorry"

"It's okay…I don't know what to do"

"You should talk to him remind him that Mark broke his heart"

"Maybe I will…"

"Tell him to meet at one place"

Dwayne takes out his cell phone. "Okay…"

Nathan smiles as he waited for Dwayne. He calls John hoping he will answer. Dwayne waits a few seconds until John answers.

"Hey John…"

Dwayne keeps talking with John. Dwayne smiles wide in surprise.

"Okay…I'll meet you there….bye"

He hangs up and smiles. "Alright…I got him to meet me at the burger place"

"That's good…"

"Yup…I can't wait to see him…I'm going to show him that I love him. Mark doesn't love him…I do"

"Well…let's see what happens"

"You're right…."

Nathan smiles to himself. _"I got you now John"_

Dwayne looks at his papers.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow…tell me what happens"

"I will"

Nathan walks out the room. He tries to hold in the laugh; he has a plan. He is glad Dwayne tells him everything.

* * *

John hangs up and sighs. Martha walks in to him. John looks at her.

"Dwayne…wants to talk to me" he says

"Are you going to?"

"Yes…I want to tell him…to leave me alone now. And for him to go on and find another man who will love him"

"That's good" she smiles "And where were you last night"

John stares blankly at the floor; he then smiles wide; remembering last night. He even blushes a little.

"John…?"

"I was with…um…I was with Mark"

"Oh…What did ya'll do?"

John blushes even more as he turns away. "We just talked…that's it"

Martha smiles "John…what did ya'll do?"

"We talked…and Um…um…you don't need to know the rest"

"Okay…" She looks at him and then she gasped. "You two…had…"

"No don't say it…" said John "But…yes…"

Martha covers her mouth in surprise.

"I knew he was the one for you"

"How about Dwayne…?" ask John

"John…you never loved Dwayne…you guys been together for a long time…yet I never have seen any connection. I think ya'll got used to the fact that ya'll are together but not really in love"

"So…?"

"So…you just like the idea of being in love with Dwayne. But I know you are truly in love with Mark"

"I mean…when you came home; you came home with the biggest smile I've ever seen"

John laughs "Yeah…"

"Well…talk to Dwayne…tells him that…"

"I know what to say to him"

Martha kisses his cheek and leaves to watch TV. John looks at his phone. He text Mark.

 **I meeting up with Dwayne…I'll be home soon"**

John hits the send button. He starts changing and walks to his truck. He jumps on and starts driving to the place. He stops as the stoplights turns red.

He gasps as he sees black excursion drive in front of him and blocks his way. John honks his horn. He then sees another can behind him. John feels a little uneasy now. He then hears the glass breaking from his door. Two guys in mask grab John from his window and drag him outside.

"No…NO! Let me go"

John struggles to get free. He pushes one man down; making them fall to the ground. John gets up and starts running as fast as he can. John gets tackled by one man. John keeps yelling as he keeps clawing.

"NOO!"

The mask man handcuffs his hands. Three men pick him up. He throws John in the back of the expedition and starts driving off with speed.

Bill is driving around town; covering his shift. He sees the expedition driving off with speed. He turns on his sirens and drives with full speed. He is right next to the vehicle. He jerks the wheel to bump into the expedition. He sees two mask men along with three in the back.

Bill takes out his gun and points at the driver. He is about to shoot until he stops cold. One man pulled John in the way.

"John…?" Bill whispers

John is handcuffed and taped over the mouth. He is trying to escape; he eyes full of fear. Bill puts the gun down. The driver bumps Bill; which made him lose balance. He growls as he gains control and follows them. The passenger guy starts shooting at Bill. The guys laugh as they lose Bill.

"He is done"

Bill loses control and skids off the road. Bill stops his car to gain control.

"John…" he whispers

He turns off his lights and follows them; hoping they won't notice him.

* * *

Mark didn't like the text he got. He told John to stay home; to stay at his house. Why did he have to see Dwayne? Mark understands that he has to tell him; to move on or something like that. He's been feeling nervous all day.

He didn't get any more texts after that. It is night time. Mark is off his work. He drives to John's house and knocks at his door.

Jon answers with worry on his face.

"Oh…Mark…I'm glad you are here" he says "Come in…"

"What's going on?"

"John…never came home…"

Mark eyes widen and his heart stops. He tries to remain calm.

"He went to see Dwayne…but he never came home"

"Did you call him?"

"He won't answer…"

Mark tries calling him. He waits for a long time. He keeps dialing his number; hoping he will answer. Mark yells out as he throws his phone to the couch.

"Did you call Dwayne…?"

There was knocking at the door. Mark was about to answer until Cena Sr. say he will answer. Mark follows him. He opens the door to find Dwayne standing in the front door. Mark growls as he grabs him by the collar.

"Where is he?" Mark yells

"I don't know…I thought he was still here at home"

Cena Sr. places a hand on his shoulder telling him to let Dwayne go. Mark did just that and starts pacing around.

"John…never showed up…I thought he changed his mind so I came here…"

"Well…He is not here!" yells Mark

"I see that…!" says Dwayne

"You mean…John never went to meet with you" said Jon

"No…"

"You should've came to pick him up!" yelled Mark

"I thought he changed his mind…" yelled Dwayne "I thought he didn't want to see me…so he can be under you"

Mark punches him. Dwayne falls to the ground with a groan. He feels a little dizzy. He growls as he tackles Mark down.

Martha runs outside and sees them fighting. She gasps as Jon is trying to separate them. Martha runs to Mark and pushes him back.

Mark stops as he looks at Martha; her eyes full with tears.

"Enough!" she says "My boy…is missing…and fighting is not going to solve this problem"

Mark breathes in and out "You're right"

Martha says "Let's…go find him"

Mark walks to his truck "Okay…you two with me"

John's parents run to his truck and Mark starts driving. Dwayne groans as he rubs his cheek. He gets on his car and starts driving after Mark.

They start driving around the place. Mark keeping a close eye around the town; hoping he can find John.

"THERE!" yells Martha

Mark looks to where she pointed and there was John's car.

"That's our car"

Mark parks behind it and starts off running to the car. He stops cold as he sees the car window broken. The door was also busted open.

"No…" Mark whispers

He looks in front the car; there was an expedition parked there. Mark walks to it.

"Someone took John" says Mark

Dwayne walks up to the expedition. "Hey…I know this vehicle"

"You do…" Mark walks up to him with anger. "Do you know who owns it?"

"Yes…"

"WHO?!"

Dwayne steps back a little "He's a good friend of mine…"

"Who…?"

"I sold it to Nathan"

Mark eyes widen with anger and fear. "You mean…You sold this to Nathan!"

"Yes…he was interested…"

"How is he a good friend?"

"He comes everyday at my office"

"Why…didn't you say anything?" says Mark

"Why…he is just a casual guy"

"That guy…or friend of yours shot me…a long time ago"

Dwayne gasps along with John's parents.

"Nathan…is the reason…all of this is happening…" Mark stops and glares at him "Did you tell Nathan about John and I"

Dwayne stays quiet for a little while.

"Dwayne! Did you tell him about us?"

Dwayne nods "Yes…I did. I told him everything"

"Why…why would you do that?"

"I didn't know he is a bad guy. I thought he is just one guy out there. I was so mad at you two; I just started talking out loud. I told him everything"

"I can't believe this"

Mark kicks the expedition. He starts pacing around.

"You told him…that he went to my house"

"Yes…"

"And…that I was love with him"

"Yes…"

Mark growls in anger.

"I even told him…that you two…slept together"

Mark runs to Dwayne and grabs him on a choke hold. Mark starts choking him as he starts yelling out words.

Martha runs to him and separates them. Cena Sr. stood in between.

"Enough" he yells "Mark and Dwayne…enough"

"It's all his fault…He told Nathan everything"

"Look…I didn't know I'm sorry"

"First…who is Nathan?" ask Cena Sr.

"He used to be my police partner…but then he betrayed me. He shot me because I killed his friend…he is the boss"

"I'm sorry Mark…I didn't know that"

Martha cups Mark's face. "Mark…I know you are angry but right now it's not the time to yell out"

"But…"

"John…is kidnapped. He needs you right now. You need to act like an officer who won't give up; instead off an angry man who doesn't know what he is doing"

Mark looks at his uniform. "You're right…"

Martha kisses his temple "John needs you…"

"I will find him…I know I am"

Mark looks at Dwayne.

"Dwayne…I'm going to need your help"

Johnson looks around confused. "Why…my help?"

"Because…you said he visits you everyday…"

"Okay…"

"I need you to act like none of this happen"

"Okay…what are you planning to do?"

"I'm setting a trap…" Mark walks up to Dwayne "We are setting a trap"

Dwayne nods in agreement.

"Tomorrow…meet me at my office"

"Sure…."

Mark walks to John's parents.

"Let's go home…we need a good rest"

Mark drives John's parents home. Mark walks them to the house.

"You guys…get some rest" said Mark "I'll see you in the morning"

Martha stops him from walking away.

"Stay here…with us"

Cena Sr. nods as he walks inside. Martha holds his hand as they start walking inside. She hands him water; and Mark drinks it whole. She rubs his head; telling him it's okay. Mark walks to John's room and sits down on the bed. Martha sits next to him.

"I'm sorry…about this…" said Mark "This is my fault…I should've been here. I shouldn't have left him along…or I should have come here when he texted me or…"

"Mark…stop. We all know you couldn't do anything. I don't blame you…"

"But if I did…come here he won't"

"We didn't know what was going to happen?" she says "It's not your fault."

Mark leans to lie down; on her lap. She is rubbing the temple of Mark's head.

"I don't know what to do exactly"

"You will know…tomorrow you will know"

He looks up at her.

"I trust you" she says

Mark smiles wide. She leans down to kiss his forehead. She keeps rubbing his temple until he falls asleep. She gently places his head on a pillow. She covers him up. Martha walks to her room to find Cena Sr. sitting down looking at the floor.

She hugs him "It'll be okay"

He smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I know…Mark will save John"

He then looks at her.

"I know they were just married…but I've accepted Mark as my son-in-law"

She smiles "Same here. I know how much John loves him. We should accept him just like John did"

"Mark said…that he got shot a long time ago"

"Yes…"

"What if this time…he gets shot…and then"

"No…don't say that"

"I mean. How would John take it…? I want John back…and I want Mark to be okay"

"He will…don't worry"

They both lie down and stay quiet.

"We are getting our son back…I know we are" whispers Jon.

* * *

... **More to chapter**


	40. Chapter 40

**The next to chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

John blinks a few times; looking around; wondering where he is. He keeps looking straight ahead but a bright light is staring right at him. He gasps as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerks it away and raises his hands up to fight.

He hears laughter along with some whispering.

"Where…where I am?"

"My house" says one man

"Who are you?"

He starts laughing "I'm the boss"

John looks at the man who is standing in front of him.

"Do you know who the boss is?" ask the man

"Yes…you are Nathan"

He laughs "I guess Mark did tell you about me"

"Mark…" John whispers

"Yes…they one that killed my friends" he growls "I've been wanting revenge for a long time but I never had the chance. Until I heard he got married"

John gasps as he swallows.

"I think…your ex-boyfriend said you two were force to get married"

"Yes…we were…"

"I guess it didn't work out did it"

"Why would you say that…?"

"He wanted the divorce and you guys divorce" he says "I thought that will hurt him…not being with you but then I heard another news"

"What's that?"

"You two got back together"

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you listen…your ex-boyfriend told me everything"

John gasps "Is…Dwayne working for you?"

"No. He didn't know who I was. I am now his friend; and he tells me everything"

"He told me you two got back together…so I got angry. I want to hurt Mark physically and mentally but then you decided to go back to him"

"What…?"

"Look…I will get my revenge. I will kill someone he loves…and I found out that he loves you"

John swallows. "Kill?"

"Yes…but not yet…I want to know how Mark handles this"

"He will be angry…and when he finds you he will end it all"

"Shut up" says Nathan "I'm going to meet up with Dwayne…and he will tell me everything"

He starts walking away. He whispers something to the two other men in front of him. The two men stand in guarding position. John look down and tears start swelling up. Nathan walks outside to go to his truck. He gets on and starts driving off.

Bill is hiding a few feet away from the house. He gets off his car and starts sneaking closely to the house.

"Don't worry John…I will help you" said Bill "But first…I need to get help"

He keeps going and stops when he sees two guys standing in front of the door. He won't be able to get pass them. Bill runs to the fence and jumps over it. He sees the backdoor.

He runs to it and stops. He smiles as he sees John sitting down. Bill hides trying to think of a plan.

* * *

 _"_ _Mark…Mark…wake up…please wake up" whispers John "You can't leave me…you can't leave me…"_

 _Mark blinks rapidly as he looks down to his body. He gasps as he sees his chest full of blood. He is losing oxygen. He can't feel anything; he just feels empty._

 _"_ _Mark…please…wake up"_

 _Mark tries to get up but he can't. He is just laying there motionless._

 _"_ _What's going on with me?"_

 _"_ _MARK!"_

Mark wakes up gasping and yells out. He blinks a few times until he realizes it's just a dream. He rubs his head and breathes in and out. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" he says

Martha comes in with a tray on her hands. It was breakfast; he smiles little.

"You didn't have to do that" Mark says but Martha stops him.

"I want to give you some strength" she said "Breakfast gives you strength"

Mark takes the tray and sets in on his lap. He starts at the eggs and bacon for a short time.

"Thank you" he says

Martha smiles and walks to get her own breakfast. Mark starts eating; hoping he can get through the day. He knows he told Dwayne to meet him at his office; but he really know what his plan is. He just said it with anger. Mark knows going around town; won't find John quickly. He thinks for a while.

Mark doesn't know if he should sneak up behind or follow him around when Dwayne meets up with him. Mark gets up and puts his uniform on. He stares at the mirror.

"I'm going to find you John" he whispers

Mark walks out and heads to the living room. Martha is sitting on the couch hugging John's stuff animal. Mark walks up to her and kisses her temple.

"I'll bring him home" he whispers

"I know you will"

Mark heads out the door and to his office. He walks in and he sees Vince standing there with a concern look.

"Boss…?"

"Mark…glad you are here. Did you see Goldberg today?"

"No…I didn't see him at all"

Vince sighs "The last time as I saw him was yesterday morning after that he never showed"

 _"_ _Great…"_

"Do you know where he is?"

"Like I said I don't know where he is" said Mark "This is not good"

"No…"

"First John…now Bill" whispers Mark

"He didn't even call either"

"We will find out what's going on" said Mark. Vince and Mark look up as they hear a knock. Dwayne is standing there; looking nervous.

"Dwayne…come in" said Mark trying to hold in the anger.

"Well…what's your plan?"

Mark stays quiet.

"You will meet him like normal."

"Okay…"

"Tell him John never showed to your meeting…"

"Right…"

"And don't let him know…that I know John is missing"

Dwayne looks at him confused "I could tell him that you are heartbroken…or something"

"No…don't let him know. Make him think that I will find out today…instead of yesterday"

"And after that"

"I'm going to follow him" said Mark "He has a place; where he hides, I'm going to follow him there"

"Okay…"

"Okay…well…Follow the plan"

Dwayne nods and heads out. Vince looks up at Mark.

"You will need help you know" said Vince

"Bring help then…right now. I'm doing this alone. And I'm going to find Bill"

Mark gets his guns ready and he goes to the storage room. He grabs a bullet vest and puts it on. Vince smiles a little "I remember always begging you to put one of these"

"Well…now I get why"

Mark puts the shirt over the vest. He looks at Vince.

"I'm going to finish this…this has been going on for too long"

Vince nods.

"Wait…for my signal…" Mark picks up a tracking device. "I will press this bottom and you will bring backup to where I am"

"Of course…"

Mark goes out to his truck and follows Dwayne. Mark parks a few miles away from the Ford Company. He sees Dwayne walking around looking at the trucks.

"Don't look so nervous Dwayne…" Mark growls

Mark stays quiet as he sees an expedition driving to the Company. Mark holds the steering wheel tight.

* * *

Dwayne sees Nathan and smiles.

"Hey…"

"Hey Dwayne. I thought I should come by"

"That sounds nice. Come on…let's head to my office. I have something to tell you"

Nathan follows him to his office. The boss sits down and looks around.

"So…how did it go last night?"

"Not too, well" said Dwayne "John didn't show up"

Nathan eyes widen in surprise.

"I think he just ditched me"

"Where did you think he went?"

"I don't know…maybe he stayed home. He hadn't called either"

Nathan nods "So what now?"

"I don't know…I guess I'll look for him at the house…or text him later"

"I think he is at the house…or maybe…with Mark?"

"I hope not…" growls Dwayne "But I don't think so"

"You know what…don't text him or anything. Just leave him alone"

"I can't do that…he is missing…and we are trying to find him" Dwayne stops as he closes his mouth. Nathan looks at him.

"Who is trying to find him?" ask Nathan

"Nobody…I am. He had a date with me and he didn't show up. So I'm going to look for him at the house"

"You said he was missing"

Dwayne swallows as he goes pale "Oh…well…I was just…thinking dumb things"

"You know don't you?"

"Umm…know what…"

Nathan takes out a gun. Dwayne goes pale as he lifted his hands up.

"Tell me the truth"

"I know who are really are. I know you took John. We are looking for him"

"You do…" Nathan looks around the office. "Mark is close is he?"

"No…he doesn't know you come here. I never told him that part"

He growls as he grabs Dwayne. He drags him outside to the expedition. He has the gun pointed at Dwayne and threatens everyone who gets in his way.

Mark eyes widen as he sees Dwayne being dragged by Nathan.

"Son of a Bitch"

The boss starts driving with full speed. Mark growls as he starts off behind him.

"Dwayne…what did you say…you dumb big mouth" Mark gets close and he sees Dwayne trying to escape. Mark notices two smaller trucks driving beside. One of the men jumped to the expedition and starts driving. Nathan points the gun at Mark.

Calaway swerves the truck and hits the vehicle. The boss drops his gun as he loses his balance. He yells out as he tries to reach for another gun. Mark bumps it again and the gun disappears into the back.

"Damn it" yells the boss "We need to distract him"

"You have him" the driver points at Dwayne. Nathan opens the door and drags Dwayne out of the vehicle.

"Oh no…" Mark whispers

Dwayne is trying to fight back but Nathan had a good grip on his left arm.

"This is for you…" yells Nathan

Mark eyes widen as he sees Nathan throw Dwayne in the middle of the street. Johnson rolls a little and stops. Mark jerks the wheel to turn. Johnson gasps as he tries to cover himself up. Mark tries his best to avoid Johnson and he does.

The truck skids to the side and it flips over to its side. Mark falls to his side and groans in pain. The truck stops and he tries to move. Mark kicks the passenger door open.

"Not again"

The expedition turns around and starts heading towards him with full speed.

"Oh scarp" whispers Mark

Mark tries to jump for it but his foot gets stuck. He looks down to see his ankle stuck between the seat and the pedals. He tries to move out of the way. He sees the vehicle approaching him with full speed.

Dwayne runs up to him and grabs his hands. He goes down to help Mark escape from being stuck. Mark is free and he pushes himself and Dwayne out of the way. Mark lands hard on his right hand and yells out in pain.

"Oh fuck…"

Dwayne lands on his shoulder with a thud. The expedition turns around starts driving away.

"NOO!" yells Mark

He gets up and starts following it until he can't. It's no use; he won't be able to catch him on foot. Mark holds his hands tight.

"NO NO NO!" Mark keeps yelling

Mark stops and kicks the street. He relaxes and runs towards Dwayne.

"You okay?" ask Mark

"I'm fine…"

Mark groans in pain as he moved his right hand. He looks at it.

"I think I broke it…or sprained it"

Dwayne gets up and dust himself up. Mark looks at his truck; it is all broken from the right side.

"Great…we almost had him!"

"Don't worry…we will get him next time" said Dwayne

"How…?! How will we get him?!" yells Mark "He knows that we are after him…he probably going to move farther from here"

"Mark…calm down…"

"No…" says Mark. He yells in pain as he moves his hand again. "Go home Dwayne…I'm heading towards the hospital"

Mark walks slowly towards the hospital. He enters to find a nurse and she gets right to work. Mark is staring blankly at the hand.

The doctor comes in with a picture of his skeleton. Mark growls.

"Mr. Calaway…your hand is broken" said the doctor

"Great…"

Mark waits for a few moments; he is now wearing a cast. He looks at his broken hand and sighs.

"You are going to be wearing that for three or four months now"

"I know…Thank you"

Mark starts walking out of the hospital. He walks to his office and sits down on his chair. He almost had him; he was so close to getting him. He thought his plan will work; but he thinks Dwayne messed it up on purpose. Mark shakes it off.

He looks up to see Vince walking in. Mark looks away.

"The planned failed…I couldn't follow him"

"Don't worry Mark…we will find him"

"I don't know what to do…now that my hand is broken…"

"Mark…right now. Just get some rest" said Vince "You need it"

Mark shakes his head. "No…I'm not resting until I find John"

Vince nods and walks out of his office. Mark looks around his office; wondering what to do next. He hears his cell phone ring.

"Hello…"

"Mark…it's me…Bill"

"Bill…where are you…?"

"I'm at Nathan's house"

Mark's eyes widen.

"I'm going to need your help"

"Tell me…" said Mark "Tell me what you need"

* * *

 **More to come soon ...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

Mark walks to Vince office. He slams a paper down at his desk. Vince jumped a little and looked at him with a confused face.

"Meet me here in twenty minutes" said Mark

Vince nods and looks at the paper. "Whose house is this?"

"It's the boss house. Nathan is keeping John there" said Mark "We have to hurry before he goes off"

"Okay"

Mark walks out to find another truck for him to use. He jumps on one and starts driving with full speed.

* * *

Bill notices that they are packing the stuff into the two expeditions. He waits for all the guys to go inside the house. He runs to one of them and flattens three tires. He then runs to the second one and flattens three more.

"This should buy us some time" whispers Bill

He hides back into the bushes and watches them pack more things. One of the guys noticed the tires and starts yelling at the fellow guys.

"What happen…!"

Bill listens to them carefully. They are going to fix it but they have to find the tires. He then sees Nathan walking out with anger.

"Come on guys…we have to go!" he stops as he sees the tires flat. "Who did this?"

None of the men answered. Nathan starts yelling at them; threatening them. Bill sneaks up and runs to the house. He looks around hoping no other men are here. He hides behind desk; near the wall trying to get to John.

He kicks down the door and he finds John sitting there looking at the ground.

"John" says Bill as he kneels in front of him.

"Bill…" he says "I'm so glad you are here"

"I'm here to help you…come on let's go"

He unties John and both start running but stop when A-train grabs Bill and throws him across the room.

"You ain't going anywhere!"

"John…RUN!"

John tries to run but was stop by the Big Show. He picks up John and throws him across the room. Bill takes out his gun but A-train kicks his hand.

Nathan comes in wondering what the noise is; he stops.

"Oh…look here" said Bill "Tie them up…"

John and Bill get tied up.

"You are going down for this" says Bill

"I'm not going anywhere" said Nathan "No one is here to help you…now you guys stay quiet while I fix the tires"

Bill sits back trying to think of a plan. Nathan walks out and starts helping the guys with the tires. He then stops as he sees a police truck; park in front of him. Nathan smiles wide as he walks towards it.

"Is that you Mark…?" ask Nathan

The windows are tinted; you can't see who is driving.

"I'm so glad you came…" he says

The truck didn't move at all.

"We can finally finish this once and for all" yells Nathan "ATTACK!"Nathan stops two men. "Matt and Jeff…stay here"

All the men starts heading towards the truck. The truck turns around and starts driving away. The men follow it along with Nathan.

"Get back here MARK!"

The truck keeps going along with his men. Nathan stops as he sees more police cars parked. The police start capturing his men. They are bringing them down one by one.

"NO!"

Nathan looks at the truck. The truck door opens and Nathan gasps.

Shane comes out of the vehicle and arrested one of his men.

"If that wasn't Mark…then…oh no" Nathan starts running back to his house.

* * *

Mark knocks out Matt and Jeff. He runs inside and starts searching for John. He hears a crash and he follows the noise.

He busts the door down. Mark looks around and sees Bill and John tied.

"Mark!" yells John "Mark…behind you!"

Mark gasps as he turns around. A-train throws a punch but Mark dodges it. Mark grabs him by the shoulders; trying his best with just one hand and throws him to the wall. Mark kicks his head. He gets knocked out. Mark handcuffed him.

"Mark…" smiles John in relief.

Mark walks over to him and cuts the rope. Bill gets released along with John. Once John is free he jumps into Mark's arms. John starts kissing Mark with passion.

"You found me…you found me" says John "I'm so glad you are here"

Mark leans back "Let's get out of here"

Mark gets up but gets punched across the face. Big Show is standing tall with a big smile. John gasps as he starts running away from Show. Bill sees him and tackles him down. Bill starts punching him; and tries to handcuff him. Mark gets up to help him. Mark holds Show down while Bill handcuffs him. They did it and both released.

Bill yells out as someone kicks the back of his knee. Mark sees Nash with a bat and dodges its swing. Mark keeps dodging until he backed into the wall. John throws a lamp at him; making Nash look at him. Mark takes the advantage and tackles him down. Nash drops the bat and he takes out a knife. He tries to stab Mark but something is preventing it.

Nash punches him off. Bill jumps to him and holds him in a choke hold. Mark tackles him down bring them both down. Nash throws him and Bill off with force. Mark sees a rope and crawls for it. Nash runs to him and steps on his back with force. Mark growls in pain.

John pushes Nash towards the wall. He glares at John with anger. John swallows and runs for it. Nash follows him and Goldberg swings the bat to hit Nash. Mark gets up and ties up Nash. John smiles knowing he is the last one.

Mark hugs John.

"Let's get out of here" Mark says as he kisses John's temple.

"Okay…" whispers John

"There are a lot more men out there" said Bill

"Don't worry…it's taken care of" said Mark "I set a trap…the bad guys are now arrested…including Nathan"

"Good call Mark" Bill smiles

They start walking out. Four police officers grabbed Matt and Jeff; along with Nash and Show. They all smile as they see Vince standing telling everyone where to put the boss's men. Mark walks up to him with a smile.

"Boss…"

"Well done…we got them all…" Vince then gets sad.

"What…?" ask Mark

"We got everybody…except for Nathan"

Mark frowns and gets angry. "DAMMIT" he yells

Bill sighs in anger.

"We have to find him…he can't be that far" said Mark

"I sent people to look for him…but nothing"

"Great…great…I thought I got him" whispers Mark

"Listen…we will get him" said Bill

"I should've helped you guys…I should've stopped him!" yells Mark

John stops him and hugs him.

"You will…"

"Mark…you have John back with you. That's enough for you" says Vince

Mark looks at John.

"You're right…" says Mark as he kisses John. "Let's get home…your parents are waiting"

Mark walks John to the truck.

"Well down Mark" said Vince.

Mark nods and drives home. Bill walks up to Vince.

"He won't stop until he finds Nathan" says Bill

"I know…but…today let's hope he rest"

"I think he will…but tomorrow…be prepared"

Goldberg drives the men to the station. He puts all of them behind bars.

* * *

Mark parks in front of the house. John smiles as he sees his home. Mark gets off his truck and goes over to John. He opens the door and carries him to the door. John giggles as he hugs Mark close him.

Mark places him down and opens the door. Mark and John walk inside. Martha is sitting at the kitchen table along with his father.

"Mom…dad?" says John

The both shoot up looking towards John. Martha runs to him and hugs him real tight. Cena Sr. runs to him and hugs them both. They hug for dear life.

"Oh my baby boy…you're okay" Martha says as she kisses his cheek. "I'm so glad you are okay and you are home"

"I'm fine Mom…I'm home" John leans back to look at her in the eyes. He then looks at his father. "I'm okay"

They hug again; Martha crying with tears of joy. Mark smiles wide from the sight of the family. He then sees Martha lending out a hand to him. Mark takes it. He gasps as he was pulled into the group hug.

Mark hugs them tight. Martha places her hand on Mark's cheek.

"Thank you…for bringing him home…I knew you would"

Mark nods.

She hugs him tight. John laughs a little. Martha leans back to get some water. Cena Sr. hugs Mark real tight and then leans back to kiss his temple. Mark stares at him confuse but then smiles.

Cena Sr. starts walking behind Martha. John hugs Mark tight.

"I love you" whispers John

Mark leans down to kiss him

"I love you too"

John snuggles his head on Mark's chest. He can feel Mark's heartbeat. John listens to it closely. He looks at Mark with love.

"Are you guys hungry?" ask Johns' mom.

"Yes…we are…" smiles John

John holds Mark hand and leads him to the table. They enjoy the dinner. Mark tells John's parents the good news but he didn't tell them about Nathan. He doesn't want them to worry. Mark will get him; he will start tomorrow. Today he is going to spend as much time with John as he can.

"Mark…?" ask John "What happen to your hand?"

Mark looks at it. "Nothing…he says

"Mark…"

"We planned on rescuing you but then it failed. Dwayne must have said something. I chased after Nathan…but then he put Dwayne in danger. I swerved and the truck flipped over. I was stuck so Dwayne came to help; because Nathan is about to crash into me. I was then free and we jumped out of the way. I landed hard on my right hand. It's now broken"

"Oh my…well at least you are okay" said John

"I'm glad you are okay"

Mark looks at his hand in a cast. It keeps hurting once in a while but he tries to ignore it.

The hours went on and Mark didn't let his sight out of Johns. He kept a close eye on his young love. He doesn't want to lose him again. They watch TV for a good few hours. John is resting his head on Marks' chest enjoying the show. Mark can't stop thinking about what Vince said. He still doesn't feel relaxed knowing the Nathan is still out there but where. Mark needs to think where can Nathan be…where would he hide?

Mark gets back to reality when he felt John's hand messaging his chest. Mark grabs John's hand and holds it. Mark stares out the window to see the sunset. He looks back at John.

"What are you wearing?" ask John "Under your shirt?"

"Oh…" says Mark. He unbuttons his uniform to reveal a bullet proof vest. "A vest…"

"Oh…that's what saved you from being stabbed…"

"Yes it did…but it still does hurt" Mark laughs little

John giggles as he felt the vest. "Can I wear it?"

"Sure…"

John sits up so Mark can take off the vest; all he had on is a muscle shirt. Mark then gives it to John. He puts it on for him and tightens the vest. John looks down at the vest.

"It's kind of heavy…" John smirks

"It is…but not as heavy" says Mark "Once you get use to it…it's like wearing a shirt"

John starts walking around with the vest.

"This feels kind of cool" John says

"I know right…"

"Makes you feel tough…"

Mark laughs as he sees John posing with the vest. John flexes as he shows off the vest. The vest does fit a little big on him but John tries his best.

* * *

It was nighttime and Johns' parents are already sleeping. Mark is lying on the bed with a sleeping John laying on his chest. Mark can't sleep yet; he wants to make sure this isn't a dream. He has John close to him; he doesn't want to lose him.

The night is going by slowly. Mark blinks a little as he eyes start falling. He closes his eyes. He eyes then widen as he heard a loud crash.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	42. Chapter 42

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

Mark shoots up along with John.

"What was that?" ask John

"It sounded like the window…" Mark gets up to get his gun along with his flashlight. "Stay here"

"But Mark…your hand…"

"I'll be fine"

Mark goes out the room to search the house. He goes downstairs and he hears footsteps. Mark turns around but then stops.

"Whoa…it's just me" said Cena Sr.

"Okay…"

"I came to check what happen as well" said Sr.

"Okay…but stay behind me"

Mark keeps walking forward he hears some cracking. Mark shines the light down to see broken pieces of glass. Mark moves his flashlight up to see a crack window. Mark looks around to see a big rock.

"Someone threw this rock at the window"

"Who…?" ask Cena Sr. "And where is he?"

Mark looks out the window. "I don't see anyone"

"MARKK!"

Mark and Cena Sr. shot up to look upstairs.

"It was a distraction" Mark runs up the room to John's room. He wasn't there. Mark swallows hard; wishing it's not true.

"MARK!" yells John

He runs after the yell. Mark runs to the door but finds it lock. Mark growls as he kicks the door down. He looks around and he sees John on the floor holding on to his leg. Mark looks up to sees the window broken.

"John…you okay…?"

"He took her…" yells John

"What…?"

"He took my mom" he yells

Mark gasps as he looks out the window.

"NO!"

Mark jumps out the window. He slides down to the ground. He flips over but manages it to get up. He then places his gun on the back of his pants and he starts running. Mark sees a truck speeding off with full speed. Mark glares at it knowing that it's Nathan.

Mark keeps running and cuts through the grass. He finds a shortcut and hopes he can reach the truck. Mark jumps and dodges every little thing.

"You made a Big mistake Nathan…" says Mark

He keeps running with anger.

"I'm going to finish you" says Mark "I swear I am"

"Mark…" says John

He starts running after him but his father stops him.

"No…don't go"

"Dad…I have to. Mark needs help and Nathan took my mom" said John "I have to bring her back"

"Okay…be careful"

Cena Sr. let's go of his boy and John starts running after him. Mark dashes through the backyard and towards the grassy area. He notices that he is on the street now. He looks ahead to see a truck parked. He runs to it and notices that he is at the place where he always relaxes at.

He hears yells and anger slurs. Mark runs up to see Martha being dragged by Nathan.

"Stop!" yells Mark

Nathan stops and smiles. He looks over the little cliff and then he looks at the city.

"Do you know how far down you roll from up here" says Nathan as he drags her to the edge. "You can get real hurt and keep rolling to the finish"

"Nathan…let her go"

"You ruined my plans!" yells Nathan "I had it all…I even had John"

Mark slowly steps towards him. He reaches for his gun.

"Don't you dare…!" yells the boss as he takes out his gun.

"Nathan…I know you are angry…but you are angry with me" says Mark

He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that I killed your partner but that was an accident" says Mark "I've never shot a man but I was being attacked"

"No…you shot him dead…there was no accident"

"This…is between you and me" says Mark "Please let her go"

Nathan thinks for a while as he looks at Martha.

"Get down on your knees" he yells "NOW!"

Mark raises his hands up and gets down on his knees. "Let her go"

Nathan pushes her down "Stay there!"

He walks up to Mark and kicks him on the head. Mark growls as he falls to the ground.

"You are right…it's between you and me"

Mark and Nathan starts fighting; throwing punches and kicks; dodging each other blow. Mark punches him on the ribs making him loose breathe. Mark even kicks his hand making him drop the gun. Mark kicks it away.

Nathan yells out in anger and kicks Mark on the ribs. Mark growls in pain as he goes down to his knee. Nathan grabs his hand and pushes him down. Nathan then steps on his hand; breaking it even more. Mark yells out in pain.

Nathan keeps stepping on the broken hand. Mark tries to kick him off or push him away but he is in great pain.

"I'm tired of this…let's end this"

Nathan picks up the gun. Mark looks to see him pointing at Martha. She stares in horror shaking her head no. Mark limps to her and stands in front of her. He wraps his arm around her bringing her to go behind him.

"No…Nathan…please. You want me…"

"I just want you to suffer…" whispers Nathan

"HEY!" someone yells.

They all turn to see Bill holding a gun towards Nathan.

"Put the gun down!" yells Bill

Nathan growls and points the gun at Mark and Martha. He shoots.

Martha yells out as she hears the gunshot. Mark gasps and stares with wide eyes. He stumbles back but Martha catches him.

"Mark…" she whispers

Mark falls to one knee and falls back but Martha catches him before. She gently places him down on her lap.

"Oh god…no" she whimpers as tears start to swell up. She looks at his chest…it's getting filled with blood. Nathan shot him on the chest…right above the heart. "No…No…"

Bill yells out but Nathan shoots his hand. Bill drops the gun and falls to his knee.

"The…gun…Martha….the gun" Mark tries to say

She sees it in his pocket. She takes it out and hands it to him. Mark uses all his strength to aim the gun at Nathan.

"Nathan!" Mark yells

He turns around. There was a gunshot. Mark shot him in the head. Mark gasps as he drops the gun and closes his eyes in pain. Martha caressed him.

"Mark…" she whispers

He opens his eyes and looks at her "It's over…"

"Yes…it is…"

"Are…are you…o-okay" he says

"Mark…I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"I-I'm sorry...for-for all of thi-this"

"Stop it Mark…it's not your fault" she says

Mark tries to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me Mark…you have to"

John stops as he runs to Goldberg.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…but Mark…is hurt"

"OH no…"

John keeps running and stops. He looks to see his mom; holding Mark close to her. John's tears start to swell up. John slowly walks to him.

Martha looks up; her eyes red with tears.

"Mom…are you okay?" ask John

"I'm fine…it's Mark…" she whispers

"Is…he…?" John whispers

John kneels beside him and looks at him.

"Jo-john…" Mark smiles a little "I'm-glad…you are okay?"

John shakes his head "I'm fine…but how about you?"

Mark didn't say anything as he stares at the sky.

"It-it hurts…" Mark says

Goldberg calls the ambulance and they wait till it arrives. He walks to see Nathan on the ground. He grabs a bag from his car and places it over his body.

"It's over Nathan…"

Bill walks to where Mark is. Goldberg kneels next to them.

"Big guy…"

Mark looks at Bill "Bill…tha-thank you…for-for everything"

"Don't talk now Mark…"

"It-its o-over" whispers Mark "Ho-how did you k-know where I was…at?"

"John called me. He ran to the office and told me to come here" said Goldberg.

"Thank you" whispers Mark "It-it's all over…now…"

"Yes it is…but right now…stay quiet and save your strength"

Mark stayed quiet for a long while as he just keeps staring at the sky.

"Mark…are you still with me?" John whispers

Mark locks eyes with John.

"Stay with me…" John says

Mark groans in pain and his eyes widen. John places his hand on top of the bullet wound; keeping it from bleeding.

"Mark…you'll be okay…"

The ambulance arrives and they load up Mark. John goes in the ambulance with him. John locks his hand with Marks.

"My…sky" whispers Mark as he looks at John; who smiles a little. "I-I Love Y-you"

John kisses his temple "I love you too…"

John felt Mark's hand limp. He looks at Mark; who closed his eyes.

"NO No…"

The nurses push John out of the way as they get to work. The arrive at the hospital and they roll him to the emergency room. John was stopped by the nurses and he starts crying out.

"Mark…Mark!" he yells

* * *

Three whole hours passed. John is sitting on a bench. He can't stop thinking about Mark. He hopes he is okay. He doesn't want to lose him. John felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom…" he says as he wraps his arms around her.

"John…you okay?" she ask

"I'm fine…but Mark…is…"

"Is strong…" said Cena Sr. "Everything will be okay"

A few minutes pass and the Dr. comes out. "Mr. Calaway"

"Yes…here…here" says John as he jumps up.

"Okay…who are you to him?" ask the Dr.

"I'm his…husband"

"Okay…well he is okay. He is sleeping through all the surgery so he it might take him a while to wake up"

"Can I see him?" says John "Please let me see him"

"Sure…but don't make a lot of noise. He needs his sleep"

John looks at his mom "He is okay"

"I knew it" says Cena Sr. "Now go see him. We will wait right here"

John walks after the doctor. He stops at the door and opens it. John walks in and gasps as he sees Mark sleeping on the bed. John smiles a little as he walks in.

John holds Mark's hand tight to his. He sits next him. John stares at the man he loves.

"Mark…I'm so glad you are okay" whispers John

He leans up to kiss Marks' temple.

"The Doctor…said you will be okay" said John "And that you will wake up…but it may take you a while"

John looks up then at him.

"I want to see your beautiful eyes" John whispers "I want to know that you really are okay"

John places his hand on Marks' chest. He felt the bandage wrap around him. John moves his fingertips across his chest.

"I love you Mark…" whispers John "You are my hero…wake up soon"

John gently places his head on Marks' shoulders. He hugs Mark tight.

He then slowly falls asleep next to him.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Next Chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

John felt his temple being rubbed by a finger. He groans as he flicks his eyes open. He can still feel his temple being rubbed. John then looks up to see Mark; with his eyes open. John jumps up and smiles wide.

"Mark…"

"John…" Mark smiles

John jumps to hug him tight. Mark laughs along with John.

"You woke up…" says John "Mark…I'm so glad you are awake"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Four weeks" says John "But I'm so glad you woke up"

John kisses Mark with love and passion. He doesn't want to let him go; he can't lose him again. Mark leans back and sees John's eyes covered with tears of joy.

"I'm okay John…" says Mark "I'm fine…"

John kisses him again. "I'm glad you are"

Mark hugs him again. John snuggles his head under his chin. John leans up with a smile.

"Love you"

"I love you too"

John hears a knock and John's parents walk in. Martha is the first to come and she gasps as she sees Mark awake. Martha yelps in excitement and runs to him. Mark catches her in a hug. She had her arms wrap around his neck. Mark laughs.

"I'm fine…" he says

"Oh my boy…you are okay" she cupped his face and squishes his cheeks. Mark stares at her confused. She then kisses his temple. Cena Sr. gives a big smile.

"Our family is okay" yells out Cena Sr.

Mark laughs as he hugs Martha and John in a tight hug.

* * *

Mark and John are left alone. Goldberg and along with Steve Austin came in. Mark smiles at the guys.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey big guy…glad you are doing well" says Steve

"I feel a lot better"

Goldberg laughs a little "What are ya'll doing?"

"Eating" says John as he eats his burger.

Steve laughs "I can tell"

"Guys…I want to tell ya'll thanks…and I have to tell ya'll something"

Goldberg, Steve and John look at him with worry.

"Everything is fine…but I haven't told ya'll why I divorce John…"

"You don't have to tell me Mark…" says John

"I have to." Mark starts telling the story "He threatened to kill many innocent people if I don't divorce John; he even threatened to kill John"

They listen carefully.

"I don't know if I did the right thing" says Mark

"You did…" says John "It must be hard to put your happiness aside to save people"

Mark looks at John.

"I'm sorry…for telling you those mean comments…about hating you and all" says John

"Don't…I understand why you said those things"

"But now he is gone…nothing is going to happen anymore" says Steve

John smiles wide along with Mark laughing. They all hanged out; having small conversation. The day went by easily. Mark had fun spending time with the guys. The nighttime came and he slowly falls asleep along with John in his arms.

* * *

Mark and John are at Mark's house now. John is living with Mark from now on. Their days are easy; just going by and doing their jobs. Mark went to work and looks through his drawers. He sees the box still sitting there. He smiles as he thinks of a plan.

Glen walks in along with Steve.

"What's going on?" ask Glen

"What…?" says Mark

"You have a big smile" says Steve

"I'm planning…on marrying John" says Mark as he takes out the box. Glen gasps along with Steve.

"OMG!" yells Steve as he hugs him tight. Glen starts laughing. Mark tries to get out of the hug but Steve won't let go. Mark gave up.

"This time for real right?" ask Glen

"Yes…this time for real" said Mark "I want to marry him"

"How are you going to propose to him?" ask Steve as he lets go.

"Actually…I want your help"

"Sure we are in" said Steve with a thumbs up. Glen nods his head in agreement.

"Sure…"

Goldberg walks in with a smile "I'm going to help too"

Shawn runs in and hugs Mark; almost pushing him off the chair. Mark is now being hugged by Steve and Shawn.

"I'm so glad you are getting married…this time for real!" Shawn starts kissing him. Hunter laughs and grabs Shawn.

"Let him breathe" said Hunter

"Okay…"

"What you are guys doing here?" ask Mark

Shawn looks at Hunter. "We just wanted to check on our friend Mark…"

Hunter smiles "Yes we do…actually to see if you need the restaurant"

"Yes…I might need the night…" said Mark

"Okay you got it…" said Shawn

Mark laughs "Good…I got a plan"

Steve kisses Mark's temple. Shawn kisses his cheek. They both hug him tight. Mark rolls his eyes but still smiles. He looks at the box. "This time…it will be big and real"

They all nod in understanding. Mark can't wait till later.

* * *

"Come on…John hurry up" yells Mark

John puts on a nice blue dress shirt along with black slacks. John looks at the mirror and laughs every time he hears Mark.

John walks down the stairs and stops for a while. Mark stares at him; his mouth wide open; John is looking handsome today.

"Wow…" whispers Mark

John says "So…How do I look?"

"You look so…so….handsome"

Mark kisses John.

"You ready?"

"Yes I am"

Mark takes John to the restaurant. Along the road Mark tangles his hands into John's. They are enjoying the music that is on the radio. They make it to the restaurant. It was empty just like how Hunter said it will be. Mark parks close to the entrance. John looks around; noticing they are the only ones here.

"Ready…"

"Yes…"

Mark takes John to the restaurant. They order food; enjoying the time together. Mark can't take his eyes off of John. He can't wait to ask him to be his. Mark wants John to be his husband. They won't be just married…they are going to be married.

The time went by and Mark and John walk outside. John looks around and notices the truck isn't there.

"Umm…Mark…?" says John "Where is our truck…?"

Mark is about to talk but the lights turn off. It was completely dark. John tries to look for Mark or tries to feel him.

"Mark…you there…?" says John "I can't see a thing…"

"Here…use this flashlight" says Mark as he gives it to him. John grabs it and turns on the light. He starts looking around the place. He then sees police lights surrounding him. John moves the flashlight to the police cars. John can see the blue and red lights shining in a straight line.

"Mark…" says John

He moves the flashlight and each car had a letter. John moves the flashlight from left to right.

"W…umm…I…L…L" John starts "Y…umm…O…wait U"

John looks again.

"W…I….L…L" says John "Y…O…U"

John isn't paying attention as Mark goes down to one knee.

"M…A…umm…R…R…is that a Y" says John "M…or N…no M…then E"

John moves the flashlight again. The lights are getting him dizzy but he tries to ride it. The police lights are still shining bright.

"M…A…R…R…Y" says John "M…E"

John moves his flashlight from the beginning.

"W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E" says John. He thinks for a little while. He then gasps. "Will you marry me!?"

John blinks a few times in surprise.

"Mark…did it read what it read?" ask John

The lights turn on and John finds Mark down on his knee.

"Yes John…what did you read?" ask Mark

"Will you marry me?" John whispers

"Well John. Will you marry me?"ask Mark as he moves the box with the ring closer to John.

John is speechless; he can't say anything right now. All he can go is nod. John tears of joy start swelling up; he covers his mouth. Mark waits for his answer.

"Yes…yes…" says John as he kneels down to hug him. Mark embraces him with love. John leans back to kiss him. "Yes…I do"

Mark stands them up. "Good…"

John laughs and covers his mouth "This time for real?"

"Yes…" Mark laughs

John kisses him with love.

"I love you…" whispers John

Mark takes out the ring from the box and gives it to him. He slowly places the ring on John's ring finger. Mark kisses it.

John smiles wide and gasps as he hears cheers. John turns around to see Mark's follow officers standing and applauding. John blushes as he hides his face on Mark's chest.

"Yea…!" yells Steve

Mark rolls his eyes and hugs John. Mark picks up John and twirls him around. Mark keeps spinning him around and around. Mark brings him down to kiss him.

"I can't wait" John whispers

Mark kisses his temple. They head home but John wants to surprise his family first. They welcome them in and John smiles wide.

"John…"

"Mom…dad…" said John "I'm getting married"

John lends out a hand to show the ring. Martha gasps and cheers. Cena Sr. starts laughing as he cheers.

"This time for real" said Cena Sr.

"Yes…sir" said Mark with a smile.

"Well done…boy" said Cena Sr. as he hugs Mark tight. Martha kisses John on his temple.

"Oh how exciting"

She then walks to Mark and hugs him tight.

"I knew you guys weren't just married…you both loved each other to much" she smiles "I saw in your eyes"

"Well…you were right" said Mark as he looks at John.

They all hanged out for a little while. Mark can't let go of John; he wants to keep him by his side. They decide to put so Martha starts dancing with John. They enjoy their time; having so much fun. Mark thinks to himself…it's all over. He doesn't have to worry about Nathan anymore. He is glad that he is free; but he is really glad that he met John.

Mark knows that there is a bright future. He hopes it goes well; because he wants to spend time with John.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	44. Chapter 44

**the next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

John is getting ready and is excited for today. The wedding took a long time. When Mark proposed the day after John went to find a date. They are set to get married in sixth months. Those months have passed now; and the days were wonderful.

Martha walks in to see John looking at the mirror. She smiles wide as she walks in.

"You look so handsome…" she smiles

"Thank you" said John

"Nervous?" says Martha

"Yes…I know we got married before…but…this time it's for real…and I'm so excited"

"That's good…come on…it's almost time" said Martha "Mark is waiting for you"

John smiles "Mark…"

John walks down the hallway and he stops at the door. Cena Sr. is standing there with a tux on as well. He lends out an arm.

"Ready…?" he ask

"Yes…" John smiles

The door opens and he sees guest standing up for him. He looks ahead to see Mark already standing there.

"Oh…he is so handsome" John whispers as he walks towards his future husband.

"He is so beautiful" said Mark as he tries to hold back the tears. Glen places a hand on his shoulder telling him that he is one lucky guy. Mark nods saying he is. As they made it to him; Cena Sr. takes John's hand and placed it on Mark's.

"Take care of him" said Jon

"I promise…" Mark says.

Cena Sr. hugs Mark and walks to sit down. Mark turns John to him and then to look at the priest. Mark can't keep his eyes off him. It went by slowly; yet everything was perfect. They both agree saying I do.

Mark stares at John with love. He can't wait to kiss him.

"You may now kiss your…Man"

Mark smiles wide as he stares at John. He slowly leans and kisses him deeply. Everyone cheers along with John's family and Mark's good friends. He doesn't let John go; he kisses him with passion.

John leans back with a smile "You are now truly my husband"

"Yes my boy…we are truly married" Mark smiles

Mark holds John's hand and they walk down the aisle. Some people threw roses or rice at them. They are outside the door and Mark kisses John again. He then leads John into a limo that says Just married. John looks at the note.

"Just married huh…" said John with a smirk

"This time we are"

Mark leans to kiss John one more time.

"Ready…for the party"

"Oh yes…"

The party went by smoothly. Mark is hanging out with his friends while John is dancing with his friends. The DJ stops the music and picks up the microphone. He says what about the wedded ones dance a song. Mark looks away not wanting to but he wants to dance with his husband.

Mark lends out a hand to John. He blushes but takes it and Mark leads him to the dance. The DJ played a orchestra instrumental music, Chorando Se Foi. Mark laughs as he lifts John's hand up and places John's other hand on his shoulder. Mark starts swaying with the music. John laughs as he follows the music tempo; he was twirled and spun around. John enjoys the sway of the music.

Dwayne is watching them from the crowd. He can see everyone enjoying their dance. He really wishes that its him and John. He wished Mark never came into John's life.

Dwayne can't stand the fact that John is with Mark. He thought they were going to live together for a long time. He really misses John; but now he can't be with him anymore. Dwayne groans as he sees Mark pick up John and brings him to a kiss. The music finished and everyone started clapping and they also chanted kiss…kiss…kiss.

Mark twirls John around to him and kisses him. The people start cheering. Dwayne growls even more and he stands up.

"Alright…alright…" says the DJ "Now all of ya'll can join it"

Some people came in to dance. Mark heads back to the table and sits down. Bill walks up to him.

"Hey big guy…how are you feeling?"

"Great…I feel great" Mark smiles

"I'm glad…"

Dwayne walks around to see waiters handing out drinks. Dwayne takes two and he looks around. He takes out a bottle of poison. He puts it on one drink. Dwayne walks up to Mark and Bill. He then hands the other to Bill.

"Here…this is for you…" said Dwayne "And congrats…"

Mark takes the drink. "Thanks…"

"Well have fun…"

Dwayne walks away with a smile. Mark wanted to tell Dwayne something but he can't say it. Mark shrugs it off and places the drink down.

"Aren't you going to drink…?" ask Bill

"Are you going to drink with me?" says Mark with a smile

Dwayne smiles as he hears the conversation. He keeps walking until he bumps into John. He turns around to see him and John stops.

"Oh Dwayne…you are here" said John

"Yes…I thought I should come by" said Dwayne "Um…how are you?"

"I'm great Dwayne…I am so happy" said John "But…I want to tell you something"

"What…?"

"Look…you are a great guy Dwayne; that's why I was dating you. I know ever since Mark came those feelings went away but I hope we can still be friends. I know I hurt you…but you have to be with someone who will love you. I know you can find someone out there"

Dwayne stares at the ground.

"I know…I caused you great heartache and I'm really sorry; but I know someone will come by and heal your heart; someone will come and take care of you. I just know it. Right now…have a little fun…and can we still be friends?"

John lends out a hand. Dwayne looks at it. He takes the hands and shakes it.

"Thank you" Dwayne smiles "How do you know someone is going to love me?"

"Oh" John looks and points at one man "He…always had a crush on you"

"He did…?" ask Dwayne

"Yes…but he gave up when he found out you were with me. Go talk to him"

Dwayne nods and smiles. "Okay…"

Dwayne walks up the man. "Hey…"

The man turns around and starts blushing. "Oh Hey...um…hey"

"I don't remember seeing you" says Dwayne

"Oh…well…I was with John in high school"

"OH right…what's your name"

"Cody…" he smiles as he lends out a hand. Dwayne takes it. He then smiles.

"You want to hang out later"

"Sure…how about tomorrow"

Dwayne smiles "Sure thing"

Dwayne then laughs a little.

"How about we hang out right now?"

"Sounds like fun"

Dwayne sits next to him. He enjoyed the time with him. John is right…maybe he can find someone who will love him and he will love back. Dwayne gets two glasses for them. He then remembers Mark's drink.

"Oh shit…" whispers Dwayne

"What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing…I have to do something real quick"

He runs to Mark; hoping Mark didn't take a sip.

"Oh no…what have I done?" he whispers as he tries to run through the crowd.

Another song came on and John starts dancing again with his friends. John looks at Mark who was smiling wide. John blows him a kiss. Mark laughs as he blows the kiss back. The music stops and John runs up to Mark and kisses him.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Martha walks up to them and she lends out a hand. Another slow music came on.

"John…want to dance?" ask Martha

John kisses Mark "I'll be back"

"Go have fun"

Bill laughs "Why don't you dance..?"

"I don't dance unless I have to"

"Oh sounds good"

Bill lifts up the drink and Mark did so as well.

"Let's drink then" said Bill

* * *

 ** _Dwayne keeps running but stops when Mark takes the sip. Mark starts choking and coughing as he drops his drink. Mark falls off the chair; hurting in pain. Bill starts yelling out._**

 ** _"John!" yells Bill "Come here" Bill holds Mark to him. "Mark…Mark…answer me"_**

 ** _John runs to him and kneels next to him. John starts crying with fear._**

 ** _"Mark…baby…" John says_**

 ** _Mark stops moving and closes his eyes. Mark body limps down; his breathing stopping._**

 ** _"NO NO NO!" yells John "NO Mark…baby…please don't leave me…"_**

 ** _John yells out loud in pain. He hugs Mark tight against him._**

 ** _"NO…not Mark…why!" yells John as he rocks him back and forth._**

* * *

Dwayne shakes that away; he doesn't want that to happen. He doesn't want to kill or hurt anyone. "I have to stop him before he drinks it"

Dwayne sees Mark holding up the drink; he gasps as he runs to Calaway and stops in front of him.

"STOP!" yells Dwayne

Dwayne grabs his drink and throws it away. Mark stares at him confused; wondering why Dwayne just threw his drink away.

"Dwayne…what was that for?"

"To save your life" says Dwayne

"What…?" ask Mark "How is that saving my life?"

"Um…" Dwayne thinks about it. He doesn't know if he should tell him or think of something else. He then sighs.

"You okay loud mouth?" ask Mark

Dwayne growls at the name. Mark always calls him that.

"I…I was really mad. I gave you a drink…but I put…"

Bill listens to him carefully. Mark stares at him confused.

"I put poison on your drink" Dwayne confesses.

Mark gets angry along with Bill.

"You…tried to kill me?" ask Mark

Dwayne sighs "Yes…because I was so angry at you for taking John away but then John talked to me and apologize; so I changed my mind. I'm sorry"

Mark doesn't know what to say. He can't believe he was about to be poisoned on his wedding day or party. He looks at Dwayne for a long time; he then sighs.

"I forgive you…but I don't want to see for at least two weeks" said Mark "I don't think I can trust you"

"I understand…I'm sorry"

Dwayne walks away and heads back to talk with Cody.

Bill places a hand on his shoulder. "You know you could've arrested him"

"I know but he stopped me from drinking poison…and he confessed"

They stay quiet for a long time. Mark looks at John.

"Look at him…" Mark says

"Yes…" says Bill

"He is so happy. I want to keep that smile on his face for a long time" Mark laughs "I will work every day to make him happy. He is my husband…and I'm going to take care of him"

"You are a good man Mark" Bill laughs "John is a very lucky man"

"I'm the lucky one"

John runs up to Mark and lends out a hand.

"Do you want to dance with your husband?" ask John

Mark stares at him with love. Bill laughs as he pushes Mark.

John laughs and says "Because I want to dance with my man"

Mark takes his hand and John leads him to the dance floor. Mark and John are having a blast. The older man lifts John up and spins him around and brings him down to a kiss.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Next Chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

Mark carries John bridal style to their house. Mark leads John upstairs to their bedroom. He places the younger man down gently on the bed. John wraps his arms around Mark and kisses him.

"Love you" whispers John

"Love you too" Mark says

Mark leans up to take off his shirt. John removes his shirt as well. Mark leans down to kiss him and moves down his to his neck. Mark keeps kissing John all around with love. John moans as he tangles his hands on Mark's hair.

Mark moves down kiss John down the abs. John moans as he lifts his hips up. Mark removes John's clothes; who is now naked under him. John is moaning in pleasure and staring up at Mark with love and lust.

Mark removes his clothes and stares down at John. Mark kisses him and rubs his hands around John's body. Mark feels every inch of skin that John had. Mark starts rubbing John's chest and John moans. Mark is making him feel good and he is enjoying it.

Mark pleases John; teasing him; making him moan and beg. John wraps his legs around Mark.

"I want you" he whispers

Mark lifts John's legs up and he enters him with ease; and gently going in. John gasps and closes his eyes; as he tightens his grip on the bed sheets. Mark is fully in and stays still. John moans and gasps as he moves his hips.

"Mark…" he whispers

"Love you John" Mark says as he starts moving. Mark thrust slowly in him; giving him pleasure; making sure he feels every moment. John goes along with Mark's thrust. John moves his hands to Mark's face and slams their lips together. Mark keeps moving and John moans into Mark's mouth. John flips his head back moaning.

"Oh yes…" he moans

Mark picks up his pace; his member hitting John's spot now. John jerks his back and head as he felt his spot getting hit.

"OH yes..yes" John moans

Mark leans down to kiss him. John moves his hands to Marks' back. He claws as his toes curl.

"Oh Mark…don't stop"

Mark continues his thrust for a few more minutes. John then lifts his hips and stares at Mark with wide eyes; and mouth wide open from the moans.

"OH MARK" he moans as he climaxed and cums in between them. Mark growls as he felt the muscles tight around him. Mark can feel the waves of pleasure; going over the edge.

"OH John…ahh…ah…ahh" Mark does one last thrust and cums inside him. He releases his load deep into John. Mark collapse but still manage to stay up. John wraps his arms around Mark; along with his legs. John holds him close; kissing him on the cheek.

Mark rolls over and John moves with him.

"I love you…my husband" John whispers

"I love you too" Mark smiles. He loves the fact that they are not just married; but they are truly married. He can call John his husband and he will be proud of it.

Mark is glad that he was force to marry him first; or else none of this would've happen. He won't change a thing. He wants to be John; till the end of time.

* * *

Mark gets home from work and he smells some cooking. He smiles knowing John is cooking something for him. He then sees Cena Sr. walking by with a big smile.

"Hey…" he says

"Hello…I'm home" says Mark

"John is in the kitchen"

Mark walks to the kitchen and stops as he sees John making the food. Martha is helping him out; giving him everything he needs. He then sees Martha rubbing John's stomach and starts smiling.

Mark stares at John's bump on his stomach.

That's right. A year has passed since they got married. John is pregnant. He is so excited to have a child. Mark was surprised as well. He can't wait till the little comes to this world. Bill and Mark have been working together non stop. They became best friends. Dwayne is still dating Cody...and everything is going pretty well for them. John and Dwayne still hang out but not as much. The others are also enjoying their lives. Austin is back along with Glen. They been helping around. Mark looks at John; he gotten a little bigger but he is so beautiful. He is shinning to bright to Mark's eyes.

"You're home" John says

Mark looks at John and walks to him. He kisses him deeply. Mark then kneels down and kisses the bump on John.

"Just two more month's baby" says John

"I know…how are you feeling?" ask Mark

"Good…"

Mark smiles; glad that he is feeling better. Mark didn't have such a good time because John's morning sickness first; then other symptoms; Mark had to try his best not to anger him but to make him feel better. John has been moody for a few mouths but Mark knows it's the baby.

John even gets hungry real easy and fast. Mark will gladly bring him food. Mark loves John so much. He will do anything for him. They all sat down and start eating the food.

Mark carries John upstairs and gently lay him down; carefully. John yawns as he stretches.

"I'm not tired" he whispers

"Yes you are" Mark smiles "Let's get some sleep"

"I love you Mark…So much…I love you" John starts sleeping peacefully. Mark smiles down at his husband. He rubs John's stomach then kisses it. He cradles John into his arms and falls asleep.

Mark can't wait for more years; and for this little one. He will always remember the fake wedding and then the real one. He will remember the good times they share and are going to share in the future. Mark doesn't tell anybody that he was force to get married. He now tells them that he got married. He looks at the wedding ring and kisses it.

* * *

 **The end…**

 **took me a lot of time. Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


End file.
